


Spring Break '16

by katharosxg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, au the 100, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 68,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharosxg/pseuds/katharosxg
Summary: Synopsis: Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes cannot afford to go to a four-year college. They decide to go to junior college. Clarke is pre-med, Octavia majors in criminal justice and Raven in engineering. In order to afford university, they all join the US Navy. Lexa and Harper are cadets at West Point.I don't own any of The 100 characters, I am just bringing them out to play in my AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story I have been working on for a couple of months. Updates will be every couple of days for the first couple of weeks.  
> I would love to get your comments and I promise to address any questions and fix any problems.  
> I'm usually pretty good with grammar and spelling but not perfect. Feel free to point anything out.  
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter...and the others that follow!

Chapter 1

Raven Reyes, Engineering Student of the year, picked up her glass of sparkling cider.

“A toast, to the three damn best friends anywhere. To Octavia, may we always be friends so the next time my experiment blows up, you’ll be there to make sure I am not arrested.

“To Clarke, may we always be friends so that the next time my experiment blows up, you’ll be there to patch me up.” All three women raised their glasses and downed the contents.”

In two days, all three were leaving for basic training with the U.S. Navy and they did not want any alcohol to show in their blood work. Money was tight in their families so the only way they could earn enough money for university and learn more about their chosen fields was to join the military. They agreed on the Navy so they could also, “see the world”.

After the eight-week training, Octavia graduated number one in their company. She aced her PRT with a 300 which sealed the number one spot. Raven and Clarke had slightly better marks on their knowledge tests but fell short on the PRT. After graduation from Naval Station Great Lakes, Recruit Training Command, Raven stays for her “A” school to become an engineman, Octavia was sent to Hampton Roads, VA for master at arms “A” school, while Clarke went to San Antonio to become a hospitalman at her “A” school. Letters, phone calls and Skype kept the three in touch since all were shipped out to different commands around the world.

Two years later, all three found themselves stationed at Naval Station Mayport near Jacksonville, Florida. Clarke was working at the hospital as a surgical technician, Octavia as a dog handler, while Raven managed to not blow anything up on her ships and was often officially commended with how the engines she worked on could be somehow improved. All were promoted to third class petty officers, having done well in their respective fields.

One Friday evening, the three were sitting at the Enlistedmen’s Club having drinks. Clarke was lamenting the fact that they needed to do something fun, together, and away from the Navy. Raven’s eyes lit up, she leaned forward conspiratorially and said two words: “Spring Break”. Octavia was the first to agree and Clarke was not far behind.

“When is spring break?”, asked Clarke.

“We can request leave for end of the workday on Friday, March 11 and we won’t have to be back until Sunday, March 20th,” stated Raven. “Three months later my ship leaves for another six-month cruise. I have been to sea so much that I NEED to use my vacation time soon.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to go. It depends on when I get my dog and if he or she passes. I just love training these new military working dogs!”  
Clarke was looking thoughtful and realized the other two were waiting for her to add to the conversation.

“Oh yeah, as long as my leave is approved I’m good.”

“Then it’s settled,” said Raven. “We put in our leave chits for Spring Break ’16!”

Clarke smiled. “How about we go strictly as college students, not sailors on leave? Some students I hear can be real douchey to the military and I just want us to have fun and not get in too much trouble”

Octavia bit down on her lower lip. “I don’t know, as long as we are smart we can do it.” Both Octavia and Clarke looked at Raven waiting to hear if she agrees to the plan.

“Sure, why not? We are still capable of doing the college thing and we would have been finishing our senior year now so I say, yes! Which college?”  
“Let’s just say we’re from our JC, easier and say where we plan on transferring if someone asks about next year.”

The three women raised their glasses and whispered, “Spring Break!”

:::::::::::::  
Glossary: The military runs on acronyms. I worked for the Navy and come from a Navy family. I had to look up a number of places and job specifics so I hope I got these all correct.  
When we start the chapter, the girls are all 20 years old. At the end, they are or are turning 22.

RTC = Recruit Training Command

NS = Naval Station

“A” School = the first training sailors receive out of boot camp. It teaches them the basics of their job.  
Rating = the job the sailor does.

Petty Officer 3rd Class = the 4th level on the rank structure; 3rd class petty officer (po) is an E-4; recruits are E-1; our girls entered at an E-3 level because of their schooling and were able to make E-4 sooner than most starting at E-1.

Raven is an EN3 or Engineman 3rd Class, Octavia is a MA3 or Master at Arms 3rd Class (how the Navy designates their police force), while Clarke is an HM3 or Hospitalman 3rd Class.

Enlistedmen’s Club = Club for ranks E-1 through E-6; there is to be no fraternization between enlisted sailors and officers. Officers have their own, “Officers Club”. Chiefs (Chief, Senior Chief and Master Chief or E-7, E-8, E-9) usually have their own club. Other service branches have it slightly different with Enlisted, NCO (Non-Commissioned Officers Club, E-5 through E-9) and Officers Club. May differ on bases.

Chit: the paperwork to ask for vacation (leave) time.  
***In chapter 2, we get to meet Lexa! Please write reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Lexa and Harper. Clarke, Octavia and Raven get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos for Chapter 1! They were greatly appreciated.  
> This is a pretty short chapter but lots more to come!

Chapter 2

“Yes ma’am,” Battalion Commander Lexa Woods spoke into the phone. “Mom, I will be there. I will fly home Friday the 11th and fly back to West Point on the 20th and yes, into Miami this time.”

“You better be here on time. We have so much to do before the party. Your father and I are hosting it on the grounds this year”, Alaina Woods stated in her no-nonsense manner. “Your father expects you and this time you will bring a ‘suitable’ date”

Laughing to herself, Lexa thought of the ‘date’ she brought to last year’s soiree. Her old high school best friend, Lincoln was so intimidated by the guest list he didn’t smile the entire time. He was scaring everyone away from the silent auction table. Alaina had to tell Lexa to take him away before the charity gala was a bust. While Alaina liked Lincoln, she wasn’t going to have him ruin the event.

“Mom, I won’t bring Lincoln but I might not even bring a date.”

“As long as you are here it will be fine. I miss you baby girl.”

Lexa sighed, “I miss you and Dad, too. Will Anya be there or is she still in Europe?”

“She said she would be here and she says she will be staying in town for a while. Apparently, she has already been accepted at Zoo Miami in some sort of job.”

“See Mom, you can get a job with a PhD in Zoology,” laughed Lexa. “Mom, I have to go. Tell Dad I love him and I will see you all soon. Love you, Mom.”

“Love you, too, baby.”

Lexa hung up the phone and started to mentally prepare for the rest of her day. Her second in command of the battalion, Harper, came up to her saying, “Come on Commander, time to rally the battalion for dinner.”

Lexa smiled. “Another beautiful day in the Long Grey Line.”  
#####

Clarke was fascinated by the surgery being performed. The surgeon, CAPT Lahiri, was amazing. She watched how he operated and knew she wanted to emulate him. She often tried to ask him about techniques, how he could foresee problems, and she liked the way he spoke with his patients whether they were enlisted, officers, veterans or dependents, he always treated them with such respect. 

The only time she ever saw him lose his cool was when one nurse, LT Jackson, wasn’t paying as much attention as he should have during surgery. Instead of saying the usual response of, “No excuse, sir”, he said he was tired because his girlfriend was moving and he had to help. At that, Lahiri kicked him out of his operating room. Clarke was happy because Jackson was a whiner and well, she just didn’t trust him.

On her days off, she often shadowed CAPT Lahiri, learning more about being a doctor, more about being a surgeon. Lahiri found Clarke to be an outstanding student. Luckily, the other doctors and nurses on his usual surgical team were always happy to have Clarke in the OR. When it came to the OR, having the best people available was more important than rank. Clarke was respected for the job she did and Lahiri’s team encouraged Clarke in her goal of becoming a doctor.

Later that day, Raven and Clarke met up at the base Bowling Alley. Over beers and burgers, they discussed where they wanted to go for spring break.

“I think we should go to Daytona, Panama Beach or South Beach,” Raven offered. “Those give us the choice of Gulf Coast, Atlantic or Miami. I am favoring South Beach because of the Latin food and gay friendly.”

“Yeah, but it’s nearly 6 hours away. Daytona is a lot closer. It’s only an hour and a half.” Clarke wasn’t big on driving but Raven was the one with the car. Her 2012 Dodge Challenger SXT cost her only $10 grand. The sailor she bought it from didn’t treat it right and he needed the money. Raven paid in cash, fixed it on her off time at the auto shop on base. Being Raven, she added a few extras, legal of course.

“Clarke, Daytona is ok and this is a group decision. Where is Octavia? She should have been here by now.”

At the mention of her name, Octavia sat down and ate a few fries off of Raven’s plate. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late. We had a DUI on the base. Dumb ass ensign. Just ruined his career. What did I miss?”

A beer magically appeared in front of Octavia. The assistant bowling manager had a crush on her and Octavia liked free beer. 

“O, you have got to stop leading him on, he is not your type,” laughed Raven.

“True, but free beer is free beer. Cheers!”

“We were discussing our spring break destination. I suggested, Daytona, Panama City and South Beach.”

Octavia looked at the other two, squinted her eyes then said, “Raven wants South Beach for the food and being gay friendly. Clarke said Daytona because it’s closer.”

“How does she do that?”, Clarke said looking at Raven.

“She knows us too well.”

Octavia laughed saying, “I am going to be a hell of a detective. If I can get into your minds, bad guys will be too easy!”

“What do you think Octavia? Where do you think we should go?”, asked Clarke.

“I say...South Beach. I miss Raven’s Mom’s Mexican food. Clarke, you good with it?”

Clarke raised her beer saying, “Sure, Latin food, gay friendly, the three of us, look out South Beach!”

Three beer mugs clinked and plans were beginning to get set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 3, all get to leave for their spring break vacation!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All are on their way to Spring Break. Ontari gets a mention here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ontari gets a mention here. She's cool. She may or may not show up later...haven't decided.

Chapter 3

“Tomorrow we leave for Spring Break!”, yelled Raven. 

“Shhhhhh, don’t announce it,” whispered Octavia. “Be cool.”

“I am cool, Blake. YOU gonna hafta get in the spring break mood!”

“I am but I don’t want anyone from here knowing. This is our fun away from the Navy,” hissed Octavia.

Clarke was off to the side watching her two crazy friends. She was packed, ready to go. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“E Club”, offered Raven

“Movies”, countered Octavia.

“I’m with O on this one, Raven. Let’s be under the radar. We’ll be drinking enough in South Beach,” a smirking Clarke stated.

With Raven pouting, Clarke picked up the base newspaper looking to see what was playing at the base theater. “RAVEN! Your favorite movie is playing!”

“NO WAY,” screamed Raven, “Princess Bride or Top Gun?”

“I cannot believe this idiot loves those two movies,” mumbled Octavia.

“Top Gun is playing, again.” Clarke smirked at Octavia, who laughed.

Octavia grabbed her ID, money and Raven. “Come on, Maverick, my turn to buy the tickets!”

“Yeah,” said Clarke as she followed behind, “I’ll buy the popcorn, Raven you get the drinks this time.”

As Raven walked out with her two best friends, she did an about face, and while walking backwards said, “I feel the need, the need for speed!”. The other two rolled their eyes and quickly slapped high fives with her.

########

Lexa was sitting at her desk trying not to sweat bullets. Her senior thesis still needed to be tweaked in order to be accepted. She did not want this hanging over her head before she left for spring break.

“Hey Commander, let’s take a break.”

“Harper, I have got to finish this thesis before I leave tomorrow.”

Harper had finished hers earlier. “Really? You STILL don’t think it is done? You know most won’t get it done for another two weeks.”

“I don’t know. I am so tired of looking at it. Major Jones insists that this one area should be reworked. I have done it in various ways and cannot decide. History can be such a pain.”

“What was Patton’s quote, ‘To be a successful soldier, you must know history.’ That’s the only quote I remember from my classes,” smiled Harper.

Lexa rolled her eyes, but laughed at her best friend. “How do you do that? You come out with the craziest things but it always helps.”

“What? You’re using that quote?”

“Hell no! Now I know which line not to use!”

Harper smacked her friend’s shoulder. “Make a decision then we’ll go visit Ontari and see how the lacrosse stick wound up after meeting her head.”  
#######

The clock was ticking slowly. Clarke hated paperwork but paperwork was going to get her out by 1600. She picked up her landline and made a call to the base kennel.

“Kennel, MA3 Blake, how may I help you sir or ma’am?”, answered Octavia.

“HM3 Griffin requesting your presence at 1600, Enlisted Barracks parking lot at EN3 Reyes POV.”

“Aye aye, Griffin, all good with you? My relief is already here. Told him a 6 pack of Bud Light will be his upon my return if he was early.” Octavia’s relief gave her a thumbs up hearing her speak of the beer owed.

“Any word on EN3 Reyes?

“She called at 1530 saying her Engineering Officer told her to get out of his engine room, off the ship and not be stupid while on leave. She will be at her POV waiting on us.”

Clarke felt things were going well but did not want to jinx it. “Outstanding. See you in 15, O.”

A Chief walked up to Clarke saying, “Griffin, what are you still doing here? Move your ass and don’t waste a minute of your leave.”  
Aye aye, Chief, will do!”

By 1600 all three women were at Raven’s car ready to leave. Jumping in, all had smiles on their faces. One quick stop for sodas and they were on their way to South Beach for Spring Break ’16.

######

“Harper, we are going to have a nice restful break.”

“Sure, I am so looking forward to sleeping in on Saturday. As long as I get to sunbathe and check-out all of the crazies on the beach, maybe get a little somethin’ somethin’, I will be happy to be your fake date for the charity auction.”

“You can borrow one of my outfits for that. Just bring your beachwear and club wear,” advised Lexa.

“Why Commander, will you be looking for a little somethin’ yourself?”

“Someone has to be your wingman,” laughed Lexa. “And if I find someone, well…”

After the two cadets managed to get through TSA, they found their gate and proceeded to wait until boarding. Before the call to board, Lexa called her Mom.

“Honey, is there a problem?”, asked Alaina.

“No, Mom. I’m just calling to say I am getting to board in a few so we will land in three hours. See you soon!”

“I know sweetie. Charles will be there to meet you and Harper.”

“Ok, bye, Mom” After hearing her Mother say good bye, Lexa and Harper picked up their bags and stood in line to board. 

“I am really looking forward to this spring break. Wonder why?”, Lexa asked.

 

Notes:  
E Club = Enlisted Men’s Club  
1600 = 4 pm  
Aye aye = an answer in the affirmative; yes  
POV = Privately Owned Vehicle  
1530 = 3:30 pm  
TSA = everybody’s favorite security checkers at the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we know why, Lexa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody makes it to Miami.

Chapter 4

Clarke was sitting in the backseat of Raven’s car while Octavia rode shotgun. Raven ignored all of the suggestions her two best friends gave when it came to stopping for dinner.

“No way, we’ll stop when I need gas,” Raven firmly stated for the third time that evening. “Look, another hour or so and we’ll be in Port St. Lucie and THEN we can get some food.”

“You owe me, Reyes,” proclaimed Octavia. “I told you we should just eat before we left but, NO you wanted to hurry up and get going so we could get only some snacks and sodas at the gas station’s mini-mart.”

“Come on guys, enough arguing. Octavia, none of us will starve…” an exasperated Clarke stated.  
“That’s right, listen to Clarke”, Raven taunted.

“ ...just because Raven is a shit and won’t stop,” finished Clarke.

“Hey Griffin, I thought you were on my side?

Octavia laughed and said, “OK, Mom we’ll stop arguing but we are stopping for food.”

In another hour, the three best friends got gas, got food and were back on the road.

“What’s the name of this place again, Octavia?”

“Raven, It’s called Sharkey’s Beach Motor Lodge, across the street from the beach. It got 1 ½ stars but they just remodeled so I’m hoping it may be bumped up to two stars. It has 2 queen beds, and even a small refrigerator, TV and free Wi-Fi.” 

“How much did they Jack up the price for break?”

“Enough, but it is by far less expensive than any other places. She was worried we would trash it when I let it slip we were in the Navy, so I struck a deal. If it is in the same shape as when we move in, they will cut our bill by $200.00. That would be cheaper for us and for Sharkey’s.”

“Amazing! You da bomb, Blake!”

“That means YOU aren’t making anything that goes boom, Raven. Promise.”

“Yeah, yeah, if we save money, I am all for it.”

“Clarke, you doing ok back there? 

“Yeah, just a little tired. I want to get checked in and sleep. I want to be fresh to party tomorrow.”

“But Mom, we want to party tonight!”

“Whatever,” yawned Clarke.

The Dodge Challenger pulled into Sharkey’s Motor Lodge and all three went into the lobby. As it turned out, Sharkey was a retired Navy chief yeoman and she was very happy to have the sailors in her establishment. She invited them for a nightcap where she regaled them of stories of being in the Navy during the Vietnam war, meeting her late husband who was also a retired chief. The three listened to the woman and thanked her for her service because what she did and achieving the rank of chief, made it possible for Raven and Octavia to be more accepted in their ratings.

“Sharkey’s a cool lady,” said Raven as they were walking back to their cottage. 

Clarke agreed and added, “Yeah, and Octavia, this place is great! You did well!”

Octavia smiled, happy that her friends liked her choice. “You know, there was just something that drew me to it.”  
The three settled in, had a couple more drinks and fell asleep.

####  
“Skaikru Air, Flight 8283, New York non-stop to Miami is now boarding first class passengers at Gate 62.”

Lexa and Harper stood and walked to the boarding line.

“Woods, have I told you how much I love your family? Flying first class is a first for me!”

“Yes, and you’re allowed to just enjoy it. You can thank my parents and then let it go.”

The cadets found their seats and were immediately assisted by their flight attendant. Food order, drink order, pillow, eye mask, blanket, warm towels was all so new for Harper. She was sipping on her gin and tonic while Lexa had a bottle of water.

“What’s the plan Commander?”, questioned Harper.

“Upon landing, Charles will meet us at the baggage claim area where we will drive back to my parent’s house, say hello to them, we will then be able to put away our clothes in our rooms. You can stay but I will need to go back with them so they can interrogate me further.”

“Yeah, I’ll just hit the rack, no need for me to hear how many times how wonderful you are as I am already your best friend. When is reveille at your place?

“Harper, you can lie in bed ‘til noon or get and run with me at 0600.”

The blonde looked at Lexa, sighed and said, “Why should tomorrow be any different? 0600 it is.”

After the three-hour flight, the two West Point cadets deplaned and were met by a behemoth of a man, Charles, at the baggage claim.

“Charles, it is so good to see you, may I present…”

“Cadet Sergeant McIntyre, a pleasure to meet you,” Charles smiled as he shook Harper’s hand.

“It’s Harper, please.”

“Ladies, give me your baggage claim tickets and I will retrieve your bags. Lexa your parents are so happy you and Harper will be with them during your spring break.”

“Charles, they do understand we will be having fun on this break?”

The older man laughed a deep laugh that made the two women laugh along with him.

“Miss Lexa, you and I both know your mother would want you with her to entertain guests not just during the auction. She has confided that I could let it slip that the beach has been wonderful and that she expects you and Miss Harper are prepared to enjoy it along with a few other evening spots which may be more to your liking.”

Harper’s eyes shifted from Lexa to Charles and back a few times. 

“Harper, I have known Charles since I was 10. Even back then she would, ‘let things slip’, things she would not tell me directly but it was his job to relay that information.”

Charles was nodding his head as he watched for their baggage.

“You see, Charles is not only the family driver, he was also my nanny, er manny, whatever, he has always been there for me.”

Charles grabbed the luggage and the three were off to the car.

After a while, the car pulled into the Wood’s estate. The woman exited leaving Charles to bring in the luggage. Upon entering the house, Lexa was swept up by her father, Alex, while Alaina greeted Harper.

“My little one, so hard to believe in less than two months you will graduate and be off to who knows where doing who knows what.”  
“I have missed you too, Dad.”

The four spoke briefly, then Lexa excused Harper and herself to put their belongings away with the promise she would return to speak with her parents.

“Nice digs, Commander. I think I’ll turn in and will meet you at 0600 for our run. Thanks again for inviting me Lex.” 

“Who else would I want for my Battle Buddy, Harper?

With that, the two turned to go into their rooms. In less than 10 minutes, Lexa was back downstairs with her parents.

“Honey, the auction will be Wednesday, cocktails start at 6 pm. The theme is, ‘With Hope, there is Belief in Beautiful Tomorrows ‘.

“Your Mother thought that would a good theme since this year the proceeds are going to the Children’s Hospital of Miami.” Alex looked proudly at his wife.

“That is wonderful, Mom. Am I required to do ANYTHING else? I only ask as I want to be at the beach and be college student on spring break. Harper and I have a few plans but nothing solid except the auction. She is cool being my plus one and she’ll be wearing one of my dresses.”

“She seems lovely dear, and your Father and I feel like we know her from the many emails and letters you have sent us over the years. We hope she enjoys her time with us.”

“I know she will, Mom. I better go to bed. Harper and I will be out running at 6 tomorrow morning.” Lexa kissed her parents and went up to her room to sleep.

:::::::::::

Yeoman - this Navy job is similar to an administrative assistant. As a chief, Sharkey would be in charge of lower ranking admin personnel in the command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All have made it to Miami; all have beach plans. 
> 
> Look for an update Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning of the first day of Spring Break '16! What are our friends up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been reading my story and to those also leaving kudos! Greatly appreciate you coming along!!

Chapter 5 

As Clarke slowly became aware of morning, her eyes peeled open upon smelling coffee brewing.

“Hey Griffin, get up and put on your bikini,” exclaimed Raven. “O is out picking up some supplies for our first day on the beach, namely, beer, ice, beer, snacks and oh yeah, beer!”

“What time is it?” Clarke wasn’t much of an early bird unless she was part of an early surgical team or the Navy forced her.

Raven was busy pouring Clarke’s coffee while she drank hers. As she handed Clarke her cup, she said, “0800 and we need to stake our claim to beach sand ASAP!”

With that, Octavia made it back with a case of Bud Light, mini chocolate doughnuts, Doritos and three sub sandwiches. She shoved a doughnut into her mouth then passed the bag to the others.

“Mmmph so good. Chief Parker likes to bring these in every Monday morning for us.”

“Really, a Navy cop brings in doughnuts?”, asked Raven.

“Yep, we love the mini ones best!”

Clarke had been getting ready in the bathroom while the other two discussed doughnuts. “Ok, I’m ready. Who has already picked our spot out?

“Raven was going to but she decided to sleep a little longer.”

“Guys, we don’t have to plan EVERYTHING! This way, if there are people out there we can make some decisions about who we just might want to park out towels and cooler next to. By the way, I am going to rent an umbrella.”

“Dork, I don’t want to look like a tourist.” Octavia crossed her arms looking adamantly at her friends.

Raven was hearing nothing of it. “I am renting an umbrella. Everybody on that beach is a tourist. I look it as more of a landmark. I also think we should be close to a lifeguard stand so we can check out the guards!”

“Fine, Clarke, do you even care about this umbrella fiasco?”

“Nope. I just want to get on the beach, get all slathered in sunscreen because I am not like you two who only tan. I do not want to be a lobster and be miserable.”

“Then it is settled. Octavia, Help Clarke with her first layer of sunscreen, I will check on Sharkey and see how she is doing this morning, Clarke, you’ll put Ice in the cooler while O and you settle the beer and subs in it. I’ll be back in a few and we’ll head on out.”

Raven walked over to the motor lodge office. Upon entering, Sharkey looked up and smiled at Raven.

“Good morning and how are you and your friends doing this fine day?”

“We’re great,” shared Raven. “I was wondering, Sharkey, do you have any suggestions as to where might be the best spots to plant ourselves on the beach?”

Sharkey smiled. “Well, Tower 5 is closest to here and the furthest from the action. Tower 2 is where the crazy action is setting up this year. I’d suggest this side of 3 or closer to 4. You’ll be close enough to walk to the fun, but just far enough away to not get caught up if something goes sideways and something always goes sideways.”

“Thanks, Sharkey. I appreciate the scuttlebutt. By the way, if you need anything fixed while we are here, I’ll be happy to take a look at it.”

“Thanks, Raven, I just might take you up on that. Do you girls want to borrow my beach umbrella? It is a little old but works just fine.”

Raven put a big ol’ shit eating grin on her face and squealed, “I would LOVE to! I know Clarke may need some shade and I like to stake out our patch of sand.”

The lodge owner opened a closet just off the front desk. “Now, it is a bit of advertising but it is a one of a kind. You’ll not get it confused with any other umbrella on the beach.”

Raven left with a thank you and a promise to see her later.

Clarke and Octavia were impatiently waiting outside their room when Raven returned.

“Hey guys, all set? Sharkey is loaning us her beach umbrella, cool huh?”

“If you say so, Raven,” a very impatient Octavia mumbled.

“Guys, this is it, the official Day 1 of Spring Break ’16,” an enthusiastic Clarke yelled. 

The three set forth on their walk to the sand and the fun.”  
#####

 

Lexa and Harper had just completed their 30-minute run and were cooling down in the back yard of the Wood’s estate.

“It was nice to sleep in until 7:00,” admitted Lexa. “The run was about a 7:30 pace so I’m happy.”

“Sleeping in is always nice Lex,” laughed Harper, “Wish we could do it more. What do you say we check out the beach after breakfast?

“Sure. You in a hurry to find a ‘friend’ for the week?”

“How dare you, madam! Are you attempting to sully my reputation?

Lexa smiled at her best friend’s feigned indignity. “Madam, I would never do that. What say we freshen up and join my parents for a leisurely  
Saturday breakfast out on the back patio?”

“I say, that would be splendid, Commander.”

After 20 minutes, both women were eating breakfast with Lexa’s parents on that very same back patio.

“Girls, what are your plans for the day,” asked Alaina.

“Check out the beach, start on our tans, maybe teach Harper how to surf.”

Harper quirked an eyebrow at that revelation. “Didn’t know surfing was scheduled for today?”

“Why not? Just an idea.” Lexa smiled behind her glass of orange juice. She knew surfing was not on Harper’s agenda.

“If the beach is in your plans, please take the time to visit with your godmother, Lexa. She is probably busy with all of the spring break crowd but you know how much she would love to see you.”

“I will, would not miss out on seeing her. She always lets me park at her place, too so we won’t have to fight for or pay some overpriced lot for space.”

“Please give Susanna out love, dear,” said Alaina. “She will be coming out for the auction, too so give her a reminder.”

“Of course, Mom. Harper, you ready to go start Day 1 of Spring Break ’16?”

“I sure am. Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious Mr. and Mrs. Woods."

“You’re welcome dear and it is Alaina and Alex.”

“Yes, ma’am. Lexa lead the way.”

With that, the two women left the patio to gather supplies to go to the beach.

::::::::  
Scuttbutt – usually refers to gossip but here it is information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Susanna by the beach??
> 
> I never did the spring break thing in college. I am pretty sure most don't get up until noon or so but these 5 have different schedules and just want to be on the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All get to the beach. Lexa and Harper go to see Lexa's godmother. Clarke, Octavia and Raven plant themselves on the beach.

Chapter 6

As the trio of friends trudged across the sand, Raven explained to Clarke and Octavia the plan of where to stake today’s tanning area.

“Sharkey said between lifeguard towers 3 and 4 would be best. What do you say we get closer to 3,” asked Raven?

“I’m ok with that. How about you, Clarke? You dying yet from carrying this cooler?”

“Just because I seldom carry anything heavier than surgical instruments or sponges doesn’t mean I am weak, O!”

“Alright, just asking. This cooler is heavier because you insisted we have water in here, too. It set us back another half hour.”

Clarke rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. She and Octavia nearly knocked Raven over as she had stopped moving.

“Damn looks like it’s going to be next to 4."

“It’s Clarke’s fault! All the hotties will be closer to the stage,” complained Octavia.

“Shut it O. It’s early I am sure more people will be here.”

“Come on Griffin, I’m just giving you a hard time. I have no plans of being tied down early in the week!”

“Here we are,” declared Raven as she planted the umbrella. 

Both Octavia and Clarke happily set the cooler down and they spread out the extremely large blanket that could probably hold six comfortably. Raven opened the umbrella, read what was printed on it and started laughing. Her laughter drew the other two over.

“Sharkey’s Beach Eats – Where Eating Out is the Best – By Tower 5,” read Raven aloud.

“Do you think Sharkey knows how this could read,” wondered Octavia.

“Oh yeah, she knows. I want to adopt her as my grandma,” said Raven as she continued to chuckle.

“Alright, we are going to take some crap today but nothing we can’t handle,” Clarke said as she continued to unpack.

#####

Lexa and Harper drove to the beach in the family’s Jeep. They pulled into Lexa’s godmother’s business.

As they got out of the vehicle, Harper said, “This place is adorable!

“Yeah, it is. Susanna and her husband Johnny, my godfather, bought this place in the 80’s, raised their son and daughter here. Johnny passed away five years ago. She has no plans of selling the place anytime soon. She is 70 this year and in great shape.”

Just then, Susanna came out to greet her goddaughter.

“There’s my favorite goddaughter.”

“Only goddaughter,” Lexa squeaked out as Susanna hugged her. When she was able to breathe, Lexa introduced Harper.

“Susanna, may I present Harper McIntyre, Harper, this is my godmother, Susanna Guzman.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Guzman.”

Susanna pulled Harper in for a not as bone crushing hug. “So happy to meet a friend of Lexa’s but, none of this Mrs. Guzman, call me Sharkey.”  
The women went inside the motor lodge office then into Sharkey’s private residence where they all sat down to drink sweet tea.

“Will you girls be on the beach today?”

Lexa answered her, “Yes ma’am, we need to get a tan before we go back to school.”

“Sounds good, honey. Now, do you plan on meeting anyone this week? Or do you plan to be a stick in the sand? Unless you and Harper…”

“OH NOOO,” both young women hurriedly proclaimed.

“Lexa is my best friend but not my type. And before you say anything, I would be very happy with a girl just like her, just NOT her!”, Harper laughingly said.

“I’m just teasing. Now you two scoot before all the sun is gone! Leave your Jeep in the usual spot.

“Mom asked me to remind you about the auction on Wednesday.”

“I’ll be there; your Mom worries too much. Oh, by the way, some nice girls have the beach umbrella.”

“Sharkey, did you at least warn them?

“Nope, they can take care of themselves.”

Harper looked at Lexa for an explanation. “Double entendre, not even that good. First time Sharkey gave it to me I was so embarrassed!”

“You? Embarrassed?”

“I was a high school junior.”

“I cannot wait to see it”

The two left Sharkey, pulled their cooler out of the Jeep and headed for the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets everybody together. Five strong women get together...what could go wrong?  
> Since this one is very short, look for an update Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have hit the beach! Time to check out all who are working on their tans!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 7

“So, where’s this umbrella hiding?”

“Harp, it’s dumb. I don’t think Sharkey meant it as anything. In fact, you have to have a dirty mind to even go there and think that way.”

Harper shook her head slightly wondering if Lexa even remembered being told there were girls connected to said umbrella.  
The two women walked towards Tower 4 with their towels, blanket, umbrella and cooler. As they got closer, Lexa groaned.

“What’s up Commander?”

“Look,” Lexa stated as she motioned with her head.

There it was, THE umbrella. Faded but still proclaiming the wonderful Sharkey’s Eats.

“Lex, this umbrella is in front of hundreds of horny, drunk college students. It may not be exact but it is suggestive.”

“Let’s just plant our umbrella, work on our tans and drink a few beers…”, grumbled Lexa.

Just then, a woman moved around the umbrella and caught both Lexa’s and Harper’s eyes. She had her brown hair piled on top of her head, a string bikini and a gorgeous smile aimed directly at them. She gave them a little salute then went back to the other side of the umbrella, out of sight.

“I think your godmother was right, Lexa. She looks like she can handle that umbrella.”

The two continued setting up their beach spot. They stripped down to their bikinis, grabbed a beer and scoped out the beach.

#######

Raven came back around the umbrella. “There are a couple of good looking women on our six.”

“Our six, Raven”, huffed Octavia, “behind us, say behind us. We are college students!”

“Yeah, yeah, right. Anyway, they are lookers and they were certainly looking at all this,” Raven stated as she motioned down her body.

Octavia and Clarke just looked at their friend blankly.

“Did you hear me? Hotties are nearby! Octavia, you were the one upset we weren’t going to be close to any! Nothing? Really? Fine, more for me.”

At that, Raven got up and her two best friends also got up and forced her back down on her blanket. “We are not going to look desperate on the first day. Clarke, I want to tie her up. Ok with you?”

“Nah. Raven, let’s see if they come to us. There are only two of them and three of us. Plus, it’s the first day. I just want to relax. Here, have a beer.”

Octavia started rummaging in her bag and pulled out a mirror on an extendable stick. She fully extended it and started looking at the two hotties behind them.

“I knew it Blake. I knew you would find a way to get a look at them.” 

“Shut it, Reyes. I am curious, that’s all. They are both lying down so I can’t see what they look like.”

Clarke looked over at Raven. “What did they look like?”

“Both are definitely in great shape. The shorter of the two is kind of a dirty blonde, the other is a brunette, darker than mine but not as dark as Octavia. They looked pretty good to me. I gave them a little salute since they were both checking me out.”

“Maybe they were just wondering who would be at the beach with this umbrella. Blake, see anything yet?

“No, nothing yet. I’ll do some recon and report back.” That said, Octavia got up started walking toward the ocean. 

Raven decided she needed Octavia’s mirror. She got up, picked up the mirror and tossed it to Clarke. Raven then had an idea. “Griff, we need to reset the umbrella.”

“No, we don’t Raven. Let Octavia do her recon and come back. Plus, I like it this way.”

“Claaarrrrke,” Raven whined, “We need to move the umbrella because the sun will be overhead and we need to be prepared.

Clarke thought about for a moment. “Where is Octavia? Oh, there she is.”

“That girl is sneaky."

Clarke’s and Raven’s phones buzzed indicating they had received a text.

“Look at them, Clarke! Look at them drinking those beers. Oh, what those lips could do for me!”

“I can’t see what they look like,” Clarke pouted.

Phones buzzed again. 

“Holy crap, Reyes! They’re gorgeous!

Octavia walked back to her two best friends. “Well, what do you think? Pretty good with those last ones, right?”

Raven threw her arms around Octavia. “Yes, those were wonderful. Now, help me with the umbrella.”

Octavia helped move the umbrella so that they could get better looks at the two, and they could offer them a look, too.

#######

“What do you think Harper?”

“About what? That woman who just walked by? Yeah, she seems cute.”

“I’m not sure but, I think she took our picture.”

“Yeah, cool.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Why? We are on a public beach, dressed appropriately and a cute girl takes my pic?”

Lexa quickly interrupted Harper, “Look where she is. She is with the other girl behind Sharkey’s umbrella!”

“We just might need to get up and meet those two,” an interested Lexa stated.

“I could be up for that.” Both women clinked their beers.

Before they could decide their best course of action, Sharkey’s umbrella started moving. They were intently watching when they saw there were not two but three women.

“That changes things,” lamented Harper.

“Why?

“Because there are only two of us.”

“Hmmm, yeah, we don’t want to leave the third girl out.”

“Let’s just sit here and have another beer.”

“I like the way you think, McIntyre.”

#########

“What’s with those two? Why aren’t they moving?”, lamented Raven, “Clarke, you haven’t even turned around to look at them!”

“I don’t need to right now,” proclaimed Clarke.

“It’s been 30 minutes and nothing. Time to make them want to come over.”

“Raven,” warned Octavia, “PLEASE don’t do something stupid!”

“Who me?

“Yes, YOU!”, said the other two women. 

“Hmmph, let me see. Think, think, think.” Raven walked to the opposite side of the umbrella. “I think it’s time to look like I might need some help.”

“No, Raven!”, yelled Octavia. “You will not make us look helpless of stupid or whatever you might be thinking!”

Both women had their hands on the umbrella trying to take it from the other. Clarke looked over her shoulder, shook head, then turned back to drinking her beer.

Raven and Octavia continued arguing, attempting to wrestle the umbrella away from the other.

Across the sand, Lexa and Harper were sitting and watching the two women wrestle the umbrella. 

“Sharkey is going to be mad if they break that umbrella”, deadpanned Lexa.

“I got a buck on the first girl”, laughed Harper, “she’ll beat the other one to it.”

Just then the wind picked up and caught the umbrella and it got away from the pair.

“Harper, come on,” Lexa yelled as she jumped after the umbrella with Harper on her heels.

By this time, Clarke was curious as to what was happening and she had turned to see the umbrella pop out of her friend’s hands. She moved quickly and grabbed the umbrella just as one of the pair of girls seated nearby also grabbed the pole.

“Thanks for helping,” a smiling Clarke said. Both women turned to see Harper trying to stop Raven and Octavia from arguing.

“Hey, hey Lexa and your friend got the umbrella. No need to fight.”

Octavia stopped yelling at Raven, looked at Harper, squinted her eyes at her and yelled, “We didn’t ask for your help. We’re not helpless. We didn’t need saving!”

“Yeah, we were having a very important discussion about the umbrella,” added Raven.

Harper was stunned. She looked at Lexa for support.

Lexa decided it would be a good time for introductions. “Uh, I’m Lexa, this is my best friend Harper.”

Clarke decided she would handle the introductions saying, “I’m Clarke, the not helpless one is Octavia and the other one is Raven. We are all best friends, too. Why don’t you two bring your things over to our spot and we can replant our umbrella and yours, too. We’ll have lots of shade and lots of room.”

Lexa looked at Harper who shrugged. “Sure, we will get our stuff.”

“I will help you,” offered Raven who was starting to get her flirt on.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Clarke, keep me away from that Harper.”

“Why, she had no idea how you and Raven are. Cut her some slack.”

“Nope, she was condescending thinking we needed her help. Nope, don’t want her near me.”

“Whatever, just remember, you and Raven were the two that wanted them over here in the first place.”

“Fine, she is nice to look at. I’ll let her prove she’d worthy of my attention.”

Clarke stared at her friend for a few moments. “Alright O, I’m with you.” For that answer, Clarke received a firm nod from Octavia.

#######

In the meantime, Raven was helping Lexa and Harper. “Thanks for your help. Just so you know, O and I are always getting into discussions. You might want to just back away when they happen. Only Clarke can seem to settle us down quickly without getting her head ripped off.”

“She is pretty intense,” added Harper. “But I will take that under advisement.” Harper punctuated her sentence with a big smile for Raven, which was happily returned.

Lexa was picking up her towel and blanket. “How about you two grabbing the cooler and I’ll get the umbrella, blanket, and towels.”

“Sounds good. So Raven, show off your muscles and help me with this cooler.”

“My pleasure, Miss Harper,” cooed Raven.

All five women had found places in the sand. Harper found a Corona Light and put a lime wedge in the top. She moved to Octavia, held it out to her saying, “Sorry I came across as insensitive. Please accept this as my apology.”

The three others were holding their collective breath. Octavia could hold a grudge longer than most. 

“Thank you, Harper. This is very nice.”

Harper nodded in return, a little afraid to say anything that might set her off.

“Where do you two go to school?” asked Raven

“New York, little private school,” answered Lexa, “What about you three?”

“Polis Community College. It’s in Maryland, near D.C. I’m a mechanical engineering major, O is in criminal justice and Clarke is pre-med.”

“I’m history, Harper is environmental science.”

Lexa looked at Clarke asking, “Where do you want to go to med school?”

“I think Johns Hopkins as it would be close to home but I just want to get accepted at a good school."

As they continued to get acquainted, a couple of guys wearing board shorts walked by handed them a flyer for an evening beach party. 

“What do you think? Everyone up for a beach party tonight?”, asked Octavia.

Lexa looked at Harper. Harper gave her a look that said she was up for it. “We have dinner plans but we could maybe come by about 10pm?”

“I think the party will just start kicking into gear. Clarke, you up for it?” 

“I might need a nap first.”

Raven asked for Lexa’s phone and she input her phone number. “When you get here, call and we’ll meet you. Sound good?”

All agreed to the plan.

Lexa and Harper had to leave for their dinner plans and bade good bye to the three women.

“What do you guys think?” asked Raven. “I like them. Can’t say I am going to have my way with either of them but I wouldn’t kick ‘em out of my bed either!”

“Yeah, I like them. I’m still unsure about Harper. You didn’t talk very much Clarke,” added Octavia.

Clarke smiled at her friends. “Yeah. They’re ok. Should be fun tonight.”

“Griff, you have a plan?”. Raven moved closer to Clarke. “Come on, you like one of them? Maybe Lexa? Are you pissed I was flirting with her?”

“I’m not pissed you dope. Did she even bother to flirt back?”

“Only if a smirk is flirting.”

“Let’s walk back to Sharkey’s, get dinner, nap, go to this party!”

#######


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All meet back at the beach for the night time party. Anya is now in the mix.

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 8

“I’m tired, just want to sleep”, a groggy Clarke Griffin announced.

“No, not hearing it Clarke,” stated Raven. “We are partying tonight. Plus, we have women who will be depressed if we don’t show up. Even some who don’t know we are coming will know someone was missing. Do you want to ruin their good time, too, Clarke?”

Clarke threw a pillow at Raven willing her to shut up. Octavia was already snoozing on the other bed.

“I’m going to check on Sharkey and see if anything needs fixing. Maybe something small tonight and anything big tomorrow.” Raven was ready to do some work.

As she was leaving she grabbed a soda from dinner and let the other girls sleep. She walked along the path to the office and Sharkey’s when she heard voices. She saw Lexa hugging Sharkey and saying good bye. After a minute or so, Raven walked into the office.

“Hi Sharkey, anything for me to fix?

“Hi honey, I was just saying good-bye to my goddaughter and no, nothing this evening. Maybe tomorrow you can look at the AC in number 25. It isn’t blowing as cold as it should.”

“Sure Sharkey, be happy to help. So, uh, Lexa is your goddaughter, huh?

“She sure is, what a girl that one is. Both she and her sister, Anya, are the sweetest.”

“Yeah, we met Lexa and Harper on the beach today. We’re supposed to meet up later tonight at the beach party.”

“You girls be careful at those things. Never know who might do what or try what with you.”

“We’ll be careful. We’re used to looking out for one another. Well, see you tomorrow.”

Raven walked back to the room, set the alarm for 8pm and crashed with her two best friends.”

######

Lexa and Harper arrived at the Wood’s home and were met by Lexa’s sister Anya.

“Look at you little one. Got a little sun today. What will those stuffy generals think when they see you?”

“They will see a well-rested cadet ready to graduate. And you! You are going to work at our favorite zoo!”

“About time they hired me.” She turned and looked at Harper. “Hi, Anya, Lexa’s older, prettier sister.”

Harper laughed and extended her hand, “Harper, Lexa’s best friend, my pleasure to meet you. I have heard some interesting stories.”

“Yeah, probably lies. She does that a lot. She lies for sympathy, lies to get girls. She is such a liar.”

Lexa just looked at her sister. “I think Harper knows which one of the Woods sisters is the liar, Anya.”

Harper put her arm around Lexa’s shoulders. “We’re battle buddies. I’m on Lexa’s side.”

“Little one, good to know someone has your back.” 

The three younger women had dinner with the Woods parents then went upstairs.

“Anya, why don’t you come out with us tonight?"

“Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of drunk college kids, Harper?

Lexa grinned. “Anya, we need one more person and we pick you.”

“What do you mean, you need one more? Anya slowly walked up to her sister, “Spill.”

“We met three college girls and we need a third so one won’t feel left out. Come on, it will be fun. If you don’t like being with us, well, I guess you can leave. Just be there at the start. For me?" Lexa batted her eyelashes at her older sister, making Anya groan.

“Fine. Do I have to be nice, too?”

“I know I’m asking a lot but, yes.”

“You buy the liquor bracelet?”

“I’ll split the cost with you, Lex,” offered Harper.

Any squinted her eyes then said, “Deal. We’ll get there at 9:30 since you will meet them at 10:00. I’ll need a couple of drinks before I have to be ‘nice’.”

Harper and Lexa smiled before retiring to their rooms to rest up for the party.

########

Clarke, Octavia and Raven arrived at the party a little after 10. After getting their bands and their beers, the three women looked around for Lexa and Harper. 

Octavia was still a little peeved about how Harper acted earlier in the day. “I don’t care if they show, you guys can hang with them if you want. I can find my own dance partner.”

At that moment, Raven’s phone buzzed alerting her to a text. “Guys, it’s Lexa! She, Harper and Lexa’s sister, Anya, are here. Says they are at the giant inflatable beer mug.” The three started walking toward the mug.

“O, you cannot leave, at least not for an hour.”

Clarke took Octavia’s arm saying, “It’s just an hour. Just make sure you don’t get too lost if you go. Who knows maybe this Anya and you will hit it off. I mean Lexa seems ok, right?”

“I said I’d stay. Geez, won’t leave you guys at all. We have one another’s backs, right?

“Hell yeah we do!”, shouted a happy Raven. “Let’s go party!”

######

While waiting, Lexa and Harper filled Anya in on how they met the three women they were meeting and Harper nearly getting in a fight.

“So, they are crazy is what you’re saying.”

“No,” Harper laughed. “They are just really good friends, more like sisters, and I made a mistake getting in the middle. Probably like if you and Lex had a fight and I got involved.”

“Hmmm, who is craziest?” asked Anya.

Lexa and Harper looked at each other. Lexa offered, “I think they are different types of crazy. Octavia would get physical if the problem required it with absolutely no hesitation, but she will give you fair warning where it is going.”  
“I agree,” added Harper, “Now Raven, she seems like she is an instigator. She told us stories about blowing stuff up in high school chemistry and being dissatisfied if it wasn’t big enough.”

“Got it. What about the third one, Clarke?”

Lexa smiled as she started speaking. “Clarke is like the voice of reason, the one that makes sure the craziness doesn’t go too far. I’m sure she’s crazy just because she’s friends with Raven and Octavia.”

“Hmmm, which one of these crazies are you two pawning off on me?"

Together, both women said, “Raven”.

“Come on Anya, it’s just for tonight. Of course, you two could hit it off….” Lexa trailed off.

“Right, me and some college whacko who likes to blow things up.”

“She likes to build and repair, too. Sharkey said Raven offered to help fix things for her while they were staying at her motor lodge.”

“Yeah? Fine, just tonight.”

Harper noticed the three women walking toward them saying to Lexa and Anya, “Here they are!”

Raven checked out the new woman and while looking directly at Anya said, “Hey guys, brought a friend, did you?"  
“Yes,” Lexa answered, “This is my sister, Anya. Anya, this is Raven, Octavia and Clarke.” 

All greeted one another. Lexa told them about Anya just coming back from Africa and about her new job at Zoo Miami.

The six stood around for a while, drinking and talking about Anya’s new job, college classes and other usual topics.

“Let’s move closer to the dancing area in case a good song comes on,” offered Raven. With that, they all started walking away from the giant beer mug. In walking they paired off with Raven linking arms with Anya, Clarke walked next Lexa, while Octavia was near, but not close to Harper.

At the first notes of the next song, Raven, Clarke and Octavia yelled, “Shut Up and Dance with Me!” The trio pulled their new partners on the floor. to dance

 

“Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said, "You're holding back, "

The three, even Octavia, looked at their dance partner and yelled, "She said, Shut up and dance with me!"  
"This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me." We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together. She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny,"

Lexa pulled Clarke closer.  
Both of their eyes connected, then Clarke sang to Lexa,  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me." 

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me." Oh, come on girl! Deep in her eyes,"

Octavia looked at Harper, who smiled back,

" I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance. She took my arm,"

Octavia grabbed Harper’s head and kissed her solidly.

"I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!" "Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me." Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me [x2]"

Raven and Anya finished the dance and walked back over to the giant beer mug.

“Did you notice anything out on the floor?” asked Raven.

Anya tossed her blonde hair and again squinted her dark eyes, “You mean my sister making heart-eyes at Clarke or Octavia devouring Harper?  
“Uh, yeah that was it. So much for just going out for the fun stuff.”

“I hear you, Raven. This is your spring break. You’re supposed just go have fun not whatever those four are doing right now.”

Raven’s brown eyes joined her smile. She lifted her red plastic cup to Anya. “That’s right! To fun!”

Anya lifted and clinked her cup to Raven’s, “To fun!”

#####  
They all danced and drank until about 1:30 am. Lexa stopped drinking after one beer so she would be sober to drive Harper and Anya home. After walking back to the motor lodge, Raven thanked Anya for keeping her company and they exchanged kisses on the cheek. Harper and Octavia had been pretty much joined at the lips all night so their good-bye was no exception. 

“Do you have plans for tomorrow?”, a shy Lexa asked Clarke.

“Probably sleep in, lie on the beach, sleep some more. Raven is going to help Sharkey.”

“Sounds solid. I have no idea how Harper will be. Anya will be fine. Text me if you want to maybe do brunch or dinner or just hang out.” 

“Yeah, food will probably be a good idea.” Clarke looked over at Octavia and Harper still saying good-bye. “Amazing how 12 or so hours ago, O was ready to rip her a new one.”

Lexa laughed. “I knew Harper was a goner when she offered Octavia one of her Coronas this afternoon. She bought only 2 and she said the second one was for our last day here.”

Clarke smiled, threaded her fingers through the taller girl’s hair, then pulled her in for their good night kiss. Lexa’s hands went loosely around Clarke’s waist. After the kiss, they stayed that way. Clarke’s blue eyes falling into Lexa’s green,

“Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Lexa. Text me when you get home.” Lexa nodded yes.

After they broke apart, Lexa walked over to Harper and whispered, “You can’t miss her if we don’t leave.”

With that, Harper said good night to Octavia. The Woods sisters and Harper made it home. Lexa proceeded to text Clarke once she was back in her room.

Lexa: Made it back ok.  
Clarke: Glad you all did.  
Lexa: Don’t forget about food tomorrow. I'll call you. Good night!  
Clarke: I never forget about food. Good night!

######

The song, “Shut Up and Dance” by Walk the Moon, has been borrowed only to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Clexa has officially begun. Harper and Octavia? That's a little different. There is no "Ranya" but they both seem to be up for a good time. Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 9

The three sailors woke up with hangovers. Raven popped an 800 mg ibuprofen and downed a glass of water to help with her hangover. She proceeded to leave the same for her two friends for when they woke up.

Raven checked the clock and saw that it was 8:00 am. She walked over to the mini-mart across the street and purchased doughnuts and orange juice for herself and her friends. While at the mini-mart, she pulled out her phone and began texting.

EngineGirl: Hey, I had fun last night.  
ZooBoss: It was cool, for hanging with a bunch of drunk college kids.  
EngineGirl: Want to help me do some repairs about 11 am?  
ZooBoss: No…but I will go visit Susanna.  
EngineGirl: Should I be worried you going to see another woman?  
ZooBoss: Idiot! Susanna is Sharkey. FYI, I don’t share well.  
EngineGirl: Duly noted. So we’ll just happen to run into one another?  
ZooBoss: I’ll try to ignore you.  
EngineGirl: You cannot ignore me...don’t kid yourself.  
ZooBoss: I barely remember what you look like.  
EngineGirl: Yeah right. See you later.  
ZooBoss: Later.

 

Raven had purchased the breakfast items and had made it back to the room just as she stopped texting. As she entered, Clarke was drying her hair and Octavia had yet to wake up.

“Hey Griff, she alive?”

“Yeah, I checked with a mirror and she fogged It up. Ooooh, breakfast!”

Raven tossed her a sleeve of doughnuts and Clarke poured both of them juice.  
“I think Lexa and I are going to brunch. You want to go?”

“Oh how sweet, just what I want to do. Watch the two of you make heart eyes at one another. Thought we were playing the field?”

“It’s brunch!” Clarke’s cheeks were pink and she tried not to let Raven see them.

“Clarke, she’s really nice. And she is just your type. Nice, polite, boring.”

Clarke refused to take the bait. “Are you helping Sharkey today?”

“Yep,” replied Raven. After 11:00 am check out until about 1:00 pm. Do you think lunch will be over by then?”

“Probably. We need to hit the beach more.”

“There you go, Griffin. We’ll find another 3 women to dance with tonight!”

“Sure. Lookout, Octavia is waking up!”

“Shut the fuck up. You guys are too loud,” groaned Octavia.

“Take your ibuprofen and water. Raven already got doughnuts and juice.”

Octavia took her pill and downed the water. “Yay, powdered sugar mini doughnuts!” She grabbed her head as she said it a little too loud. ‘Ugh, yay.”

“O, thought you didn’t like Harper?” asked Raven.

The dark haired woman merely grinned.

“What’s the story, O?”

Clarke came over and sat on Octavia’s bed. “Yeah, O, what changed your mind.”

“I have no idea. We were dancing and the look on her face just, well, made me kiss her.”

“You want to see her again?” Raven quietly asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, we don’t have plans or anything. I don’t have her number.”

“Both Raven and I have Lexa’s number. Want us to ask Lexa to invite Harper over to the beach?”

“I want her to ask me,” whispered the brunette.

“Oh no, Raven. Our little O wants to be asked! The same O who always makes the moves.”

“She made her move last night and I’d say Harper was all for it.”

Octavia raised an eyebrow at her friends, mumbling, “Whatever.”

#######

Harper was uncommunicative. Lexa had given up on talking with her two miles back. When they finally made it back to the starting point of their run, both women were more than a little tired.  
Lexa took pity on her best friend, draped her arm around her shoulders asking, “What’s going on? Spill.”

Harper gazed out ahead and merely said, “I got it bad.” Lexa smirked at the comment. “Really. Octavia is something else.”

“How would you know? I don’t recall you talking with her.”

Harper gave Lexa the side eye. “You talked and talked with Clarke. Did you even kiss her good night?”

Laughter fell out of Lexa. “Yeah, we did. I told you we are going to brunch at 11 today. Want to ask Octavia to go? We can double.”

“What about Raven? Won’t she feel left out?”

“Nope, she is helping out Sharkey today.”

I was thinking maybe I could borrow your Jeep…I have an idea but I would need transportation.”

“Sure, we can go together, drop me off, then you and Octavia can be on your way.”

“I still haven’t asked her yet.”

“What happened to your game? Let’s go inside. You can call her.”

“I don’t have her number.” The blonde thoroughly dejected.

Lexa rolled her eyes hardly believing her best friend. “I’ll call Clarke, then ask her to put Octavia on phone, then you can ask her.” Lexa started laughing again.

“Ok, get it all out now Commander.”

########

Clarke was trying to decide what to wear to brunch. Her blues eyes scanned the room. Octavia was moping, Raven kept checking her tool box. 

“Any ideas what I should wear?” There was little to no movement. “Raven, what’s with you?”

“Just waiting around until I go help Sharkey.”

“Octavia, did you give Harper your number?”

“I don’t think so. She didn’t give me hers either. Hey, it was one fun night. Let’s just make plans for tonight!”. Octavia’s reply was too earnest.

Clarke sighed as she walked to the desk that had her phone on its charger. “I’m calling Lexa and ask about Harper. Octavia shrugged her shoulders.

As Clarke reached to pick her phone up, it rang with Lexa’s picture popping up. “Hey, still coming by at 11?”

“Yes, ma’am! Wear super casual. The brunch is at a fun place, very beachy. It is just a few blocks from your place so we’ll walk.”

“Great! I love beachy casual,” answered a smiling Clarke.

“One more thing. Can you put Octavia on the phone?”

“Yeah sure, one sec.”

Clarke walked over to Octavia and held out her phone saying, “Lexa wants to talk with you.”

“Must want to let me down about Harper”, Octavia mumbled, as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hi, Lexa.”

“No, it’s Harper.”

“Oh, hi," said Octavia, immediately perking up. "How are you feeling today? Hungover?”

“Maybe a bit of a headache. Lexa and I went for a run and I am feeling better.”

Lexa looked at her urging her to ask Octavia out.

“Yeah, I took an ibuprofen and had some mini doughnuts courtesy of Raven.”  
Raven smiled at the acknowledgment.

“I was hoping,” continued Harper, “that you would like to grab lunch and maybe go for an adventure with me.”

Octavia was intrigued. “Will you tell me what the adventure is or is it a surprise?”

Both Clarke and Raven had their full attention on Octavia when she said the word ‘adventure’ and that she had the biggest smile on her face as she said it.

“I can tell you so if you don’t like it we can change it.”

“No, no, I want to be surprised!”, exclaimed the near giddy woman.

“Great, we’ll be at your place at 11. See you soon.”

“Yeah, see you guys soon.” The connection was then cut.

Raven tackled Octavia and said, “Looks like you got your girl to ask you out!”

Octavia had a dreamy look on her face, “Yeah.” Realizing she must have looked silly by the looks on Clarke’s and Raven’s faces she said, “Get off me you dorks! I have to get ready for my adventure with Harper.” 

She ran into the bathroom to get ready while the other two smiled at their friend getting asked out on a date.

####

Promptly at 11:00 a.m., Lexa and Harper pulled into the spot next to Raven’s car. Since Lexa did not park in her usual spot, she did not see that Anya had already parked her car in the space near Sharkey's home. As the two climbed out of the Jeep, Raven was leaving to help Sharkey.

“Hey guys,” greeted Raven. “Have fun today. By the way, I expect to see you both on the beach later. Maybe more nightlife? Catch you later.”

Neither woman had time to greet or say a word before Raven was gone. Both women looked at one another and smiled.

“Shall we?” offered Harper while sweeping her arm towards their dates’ room. Before Lexa could answer, Clarke had opened the door having seen them through the window.

“Hey you two, come in,” a smiling Clarke said.

“Thanks. Octavia ready?”, asked Harper.

Octavia was walking toward Harper wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. She looked Harper up and down and smiled. “I see you got the memo.”

Harper chuckled after noticing she was wearing the same combination. “In case we get separated, we’ll be able to tell people what the other was wearing.”

Lexa and Clarke watched the exchange with nearly identical smirks. Octavia walked past the two women, greeted Harper with a kiss on the cheek, and then the pair walked out the door.

“Uh, bye guys”, an amused Clarke said.

“Bye,” Harper and Octavia said in unison.

“Ok, then”, stated a smiling Clark. “May I say, Miss Lexa, you look very beach casual this morning.” Lexa had on a sleeveless jersey hoodie, board shorts with palm trees and flamingos, and just peeking from under the hoodie, Clark could see the straps to Lexa’s bikini.

“And you, Miss Clarke, are a vision in your solid blue board shorts and Polis Community College tank top. If I am not mistaken, that is a different bikini from yesterday.” Lexa took all of Clarke in and smiled.

The blonde extended her hand saying, “Why yes, it is and thank you for noticing” Clarke chuckled. “Ready for brunch? Mini doughnuts can only sustain a woman for so long.”

As they walked out the door, Lexa looked at Clarke and asked, “Do you like pancakes?” She received an enthusiastic affirmative nod. “These pancakes are to die for.”

Clarke smiled wide while thinking, “There might be something or someone else to die for, too.”

#######

Raven had fixed an air conditioner and was currently replacing the workings of the toilet tank in bungalow 3 while Anya sat on the tub. The pair had been together for a little more than 30 minutes. Sharkey had kept them a bit longer and fed them breakfast.

“Tell me more about the job you’re starting, Anya.”

“I’ll be in charge of hippos.”

Raven waited for more and when nothing more came, she turned to Anya with a perturbed look on her face and said, “Are these super spy hippos? GMO hippos? Warrior hippos? Dancing hippos that will be going to Disney World upon completion of dance lessons? What?”

Anya raised an eyebrow. “Yes, all of the above. They are trained spy hippos whose DNA has been modified to make them super soldier hippos. They will be working undercover at Disney as dancers and dispatched in very small tactical units all around the world on secret missions to save the planet.”

A thoughtful look passed over Raven’s face. A beat later, all she said was, “Thought so.”

At that point, Anya got up. “Finish working. I’ll be with Sharkey."

Raven gently grabbed Anya by the wrist stopping her progress. “Hey, did I say something wrong? I want to spend time with you but you got upset. I’m sorry if what I said was hurtful but, I don’t know you well enough to intentionally hurt you. Please sit down while I finish.” The Latina’s brown eyes were soft and it took all of Anya’s willpower not to fall into them.

“Sorry, it’s just I worked very hard in my field and while family and friends don’t mean to hurt my feelings, I have always felt a kinship with these large animals. Not just hippos but the many you find in the wild. In a way, I feel like a sell-out going for the zoo job.”

Raven hugged Anya saying, “So tell me more about the job, why you took it and how you’re going to make a difference.”

Anya sat back down on the tub while Raven worked on the toilet all the while listening to just how this woman, with a doctorate in zoology, was going to save the animals she dearly loved. 

As she finished the job, Raven listened to Anya about her work. She finished the job and continued to listen to Anya. After a while, Anya stopped talking and stared at Raven.

“You haven’t said a word in 10 minutes. Are you bored because I can go home?” 

“Why would you think I’m bored? I was picturing everything you said. Your words were so descriptive that I felt I was with you and the animals.”

Anya looked at Raven and started laughing. Raven had no idea what to make of it so she smiled. Anya was getting flustered. She stood up, walked over to Raven and smacked her on the shoulder saying, “Let’s go to the beach. I’m tired of being cooped up in bathrooms with you.”

“Sure, I need to work on my tan. Let’s get some beer, ice, snacks and head out to the beach. You can tell me more about your hippos.” Raven grabbed Anya’s hand saying, “I really want to know.”

With a smile on her face, Anya replied, “Ok, you might want to take notes.”

###########  
“Oh my God, Harper! Look at how big that one is!”

“Octavia, you’re going to scare the alligators,” laughed Harper.

The pair had gone to lunch then on a swamp tour about an hour out of Miami. Octavia was thrilled with the tour because she had been wanting to go on one since coming to Florida. 

Each woman posed with small alligators while the other took pictures. Octavia was excited by each and every alligator, especially the largest ones. She loved the way they would swim nearby and she could only see their eyes coming closer to the boat.

Afterward, while Harper and Octavia were driving back to South Beach, Octavia turned down the radio and reached for Harper’s arm. “Thanks for the great adventure today. I had a blast!”

“Yeah, no worries, I’m glad you liked it. I thought it would be something you’d enjoy! What do you say we go meet up with everyone else on the beach?

“Sounds good”, answered Octavia, whose hand remained in contact with Harper’s arm and hand for the rest of the drive back.

#########

Clarke and Lexa had been at the café for nearly two hours. They talked about why they decided on their majors, things they did in high school, their friends, likes and dislikes. They smiled so much at one another their faces hurt.

“Tell me why you want to go to Johns Hopkins. I mean, I understand it is a great medical school but, why are you set on it?”, asked Lexa.

“It’s the one I know most about. It’s close to home, and I’m sure both Octavia and Raven will be close by. I love my family and friends.”

“I can see that,” a smiling Lexa said. “When I first went away to school, I really missed my family and I suppose my friends, too. I met Harper on the first day at …uh, freshman orientation. We both decided that we stick together or leave together. Turns out it was a great place for us.”

“Which school…” started Clarke.

“Where else would you go to school, I mean, lots of good schools here in Florida?”, interrupted a slightly flustered Lexa.

Clarke looked at the other woman. “Well, I have a little while before I send out applications. Still need to take MCATs, too.”

The wait staff was starting to clean the small restaurant so they could close until dinner.

“We should get going. Any second they’re going to throw us out,” said Lexa. She extended her hand to Clarke who accepted it. With the bill already paid, Lexa left a generous tip, and the pair were walking back to the motor lodge.

They made it back to the motor lodge with Clarke excusing herself to use the bathroom and freshen up. Lexa sat in one of the chairs waiting for her date. On the floor by Raven’s tool box, Lexa picked up an old shirt that had ‘NAVY’ written on it.

“Must have got this from Susanna”, Lexa thought. 

Clarke had come out of the bathroom just in time to see Lexa toss Raven’s old shirt. The blonde got a little nervous.

“Hey, I’m ready to go…let’s go…do you have to use the bathroom?”, Clarke haltingly managed to say.

“Yeah, sure, be just a minute.”

While Lexa was in the bathroom, Clarke removed Raven’s shirt from the area and tidied up the room so Lexa wouldn’t think she was acting weird. As Clarke was straightening a few of her clothes, Lexa walked out of the bathroom.

“I’m good to go, you?” asked Lexa.

Clarke picked up her beach bag. “Ready. Let me put some water in my bag for us and we’ll leave.”

As they left the room, they waved to Sharkey, who waved back.  
Under her breath, Sharkey said, “I hope those girls aren’t getting too attached.”

###############

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some near slip-ups on both sides!
> 
> Next chapter has a wee bit of smut in it. I can separate that section if you would rather not read it but want to continue with the chapter. Just tell me if you do.
> 
> Thanks for ALL THE KUDOS!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch, adventures and repair work is over, back to the beach.  
> There is a "smut" section that is sectioned off so if you'd rather not read that part, it is easier for you to skip.
> 
> Enjoy!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 10

Raven and Anya had been on the beach about an hour before Clarke and Lexa arrived bringing more beer and snacks. They easily found the pair as they had taken Sharkey’s umbrella to mark the spot.

“Hey guys,” greeted Clarke. “Finish with your work fun, Raven?”

“Yeah, piece of cake. Anya has been telling me all about her new job and her spy hippos.

Lexa looked at Anya questioningly. Anya rolled her eyes, smacked Raven on the arm while saying, “They are NOT SPY HIPPOS!” Raven merely smirked at her in return while Lexa’s eyebrows were moving closer to her hairline. She had never seen her sister be playful with anyone so quickly.

“You guys been out here long?” asked Lexa.

“Maybe an hour or so. You two want beer?”, answered Raven. “Hey Clarke, what do you say we all go dancing again tonight?”

“I’m up for it. Lexa?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Great. Now let’s enjoy this weather. When Octavia and Harper get back, we’ll tell them the plan.”

Clarke grabbed Raven by the hand and asked, “Want to go toss a Frisbee by the water?”

“Uh, ok, sure,” replied a slightly confused Raven. The pair went off toward the ocean leaving the two sisters by the umbrella.

“What’s up with you and Raven?”, Lexa asked her sister.

“Nothing’s up with us. She asked me about my new job and I told her.”

“Spy hippos?”

Anya attempted to hide a smile. “That fool made up some stupid story about the hippos calling them spies. Don’t bother. How was your brunch with blondie?”

Lexa noticed the quick change of subject but decided to let it go. “It was great. We talked about stuff. It was nice."

“Have you told her what your job after college will be 2nd Lieutenant Woods?”

“No, and I will, maybe, I don’t know. This is just a spring break thing. By Wednesday we may have both moved on.”

“Well, speaking of Wednesday, is Harper still your plus one or are you thinking of asking Clarke?"

“As for now, Harper is my plus one and the thought has crossed my mind."

“I’m thinking of asking Raven to be my plus one.”

“Go ahead. You’ll have more fun with her than going by yourself.”

“If I do, it might be nice for you to ask Clarke and Harper to ask Octavia.”

“Do we have to talk about this now? You want to keep Raven for the whole week, right? You like her.”

“Sure I like her, I don’t like-like her.”

“Right.”

“Shut up and drink your beer.”

#######

“Gee Clarke, tossing this Frisbee is so much fun.” Raven held on to the disc and walked closer to friend. “What gives?”

“What gives with you and Anya? You’re looking chummy. Spy hippos?”

“Pfffft, come on Griff, this is just fun and I was teasing her and accidently hurt her feelings when I first mentioned spy hippos, so I asked more about her job and now it’s just a little tease. Nothing really.”

Clarke looked at her friend and started grinning. “You like her.”

“Look, sure I like her but I don’t like-like her, you know. I mean she’s kinda high strung but she really loves what she does. She’s interesting. What about you and the most polite, nice, boring but knockout babe? And yes, Anya is a babe too but in a totally different way.”

Clarke had to think about what Raven had said to her. “Yeah, Lexa is but, this is just a spring break thing. I’m not leading her on or anything. Plus, the three of us are all going back to our lives in Jacksonville then we are going back to college. Anya has a job, Lexa and Harper are graduating in May, we have 2 more years in the Navy then more school. Honestly, I’m kinda worried about Octavia. She seems to have really fallen for Harper. I don’t know how Harper feels but it’s been TWO DAYS!”

“Little Blake does seem to have really taken to her. What do you say we three go and do our own thing tomorrow?"

“I think that could be a good idea. Maybe catch up with them in the evening or Octavia won’t agree with it. Let’s try to decide where we’ll be going. By the way, Lexa saw your old Navy t-shirt by your tool box.”

“Shit, does she know? How can I be so stupid!”

“She didn’t say anything. I picked up everybody’s clothes while she was in the bathroom so it may be more than a rag you got from Sharkey.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I’ll be more careful.”

“All good, Reyes. Let’s get back to our spot.”

######## (Smut ahead!)

Octavia and Harper made it back to the motor lodge about 3 pm. Octavia invited Harper inside, gently leading her by the hand. Harper looked at her date intently. “Thank you for coming with me today.”

The dark haired woman placed her arms around Harper’s neck and proceeded to slowly kiss her. She moved her hands underneath Harper’s shirt slowly moving higher. 

Harper broke the kiss. “Let’s lie down.”   
Octavia nodded and backed up and onto a bed. She lifted Harper’s tank top off, then took her own off and pulled Harper on top of her. Octavia unhooked Harper’s bra then tossed is aside. She proceeded to cup each of the woman’s breasts gently massaging them. She maneuvered Harper so she could take her breast in her mouth, gently sucking on the nipple. 

Harper threw her head back enjoying the sensation coursing through her. Octavia switched to the other breast and gently pinched the nipple on the first. The shorts Harper was wearing were becoming very uncomfortable and she moved to slide them off. Octavia helped her out of them then took her own off.

The two women looked at each other then, Octavia rolled Harper on to her back. She started kissing her neck as she maneuvered her knee between Harper’s legs. Octavia made her way down her abdomen, swirling her tongue in her navel. Harper began pushing O down where her want was the greatest. The brunette settled between Harper’s legs. She teased at her opening then kissed her thighs. 

“Yes, O, please?”, Harper begged.

“Anything for you,” Octavia smiled and placed her tongue directly on Harper’s clit. The woman bucked her hips and whimpered. She started to grab the sheets when Octavia swirled her tongue then placed it inside her opening, catching much of the juices that flowed.

“Please O, more,” Harper begged as she lifted her hips higher. Suddenly she felt two fingers enter her while Octavia’s tongue continued to tease Harper’s clit. The fingers moved rhythmically in and out and the pressure on her clit increased until Harper’s orgasm washed over her. Octavia slowly brought her back down, then moved alongside the other woman.

“Oh God, O! That was magnificent! You have a wonderful tongue.”

Octavia chuckled then teased, “Thought you were enjoying it. You came pretty quick. Guessing it has been awhile.”

“Not going to lie, it has been quite a while. Let’s see if I remember what to do make you very happy.”

“Please do, I can’t wait to shout your name in ecstasy.”

Harper placed her hand between Octavia’s legs feeling the woman’s wetness. “Yes, you are going to scream my name very, very soon.”

Octavia smiled, placed her hands around Harper’s neck, gently pulling her head closer and whispered, “What are you waiting for?” 

######### (Smut over!)

 

Raven and Anya, Clarke and Lexa, walked back to room. Lexa noticed her Jeep was back but there was no sign of Harper and Octavia. 

“Maybe they went across the street to get a snack”, offered Clarke.

Raven stuck her key in the door saying, “Let’s just go inside and….”. She immediately slammed the door.

Clarke and Raven locked wide eyes. Lexa looked confused and Anya started laughing. “Let’s go say hello to Sharkey and we can see how she is doing,” said Raven. She looked at Anya and Lexa saying, “You two go ahead, Clarke and I will catch up in a sec.”

“They’re in there in bed aren’t they?”, asked Clarke. Raven nodded. “Ok, well, ok,”, added Clarke.

Raven pounded on the door then yelled, “We’ll all be at Sharkey’s. Come over when you’re decent.”

#####

“Oh shit,” whispered Octavia. “Everyone is outside the door!” She jumped up off the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

“Are you sure?”, asked Harper as she collected her clothing and started to put them on.

“Didn’t you hear Raven? She said, ‘We’ll all be at Sharkey’s’”.

“No, I was more worried about you flying out of bed.”

Octavia softened, “Aww, you were worried.” She quickly got back to the situation at hand. “They know what we were doing! Raven SAW us in bed!”

“Octavia, it’s ok, we did nothing wrong. Look, I like you and you like me. It’s all good.”

“You’re right. You do understand we are going to be teased.”

“I’m ok with their jealous teasing. I made love with a beautiful woman who made feel wonderful and I hope I made her feel the same way.”

“You did,” answered Octavia as she placed her hand on Harper’s cheek. Let’s take a shower. A quick one.”

Harper laughed. “Yes ma’am,” and gave a little salute. Octavia laughed and led them to the shower.

########

“So, five years ago these kids were climbing up on that giant beer mug and would toss beer on those below, then…”, Sharkey’s story was interrupted by a quiet knock. “Come in,” yelled Sharkey.

Octavia and Harper walked in holding hands. “Girls, good to see you! We’ve been sitting around talking and eating chicken. You two hungry?”

Anya coughed as she said under her breath, “They already ate.” Raven tried very hard not to laugh. Clarke looked away and Lexa looked at her best friend and Octavia.

“Yeah guys,” started Lexa, get some food and something to drink. We’re just chatting with Susanna and then we’ll decide on where to go dancing tonight.”

“What happened to them, Sharkey?”, asked Clarke.

“Some girl’s boyfriend got mad because beer fell on her and climbed up and grabbed one of the guys’ ankles. They both tumbled off the giant beer but were fine. Security took all of them away.”

Octavia decided to act as if nothing happened earlier. “Where do you all want to go dancing tonight?”

With that opening, Raven suggested going to a nearby club. Sharkey told them it would be a good club for them all as it was very open and did not have a strict dress code, just no beachwear.

“If we are going to go somewhere other than the beach Harper and I will need to go home and change.”, Lexa said as she looked at Harper.

“Yeah, I’m underdressed for a club.” Raven almost choked as she was drinking when Harper spoke. Anya started pounding her back.

“I’m fine, geez Anya, don’t break my back.” Everybody started laughing.

All of the women stood up, thanked Sharkey for her hospitality and filed out. Raven asked Anya to come back and dance.

“Reyes, I’ll be back, don’t worry,” then Anya winked at her, causing Raven to smile.

Clarke turned to Lexa saying, “It’ll be fun tonight.” She reached for Lexa’s hand, holding it in hers. “We’ll have fun tonight. Don’t dress fancy, I don’t want to have to beat the women off to dance with you.” She gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m the one who will have the prettiest girl as my date.”

“Sweet talker,” Clarke replied as she leaned in and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “Call me when you’re on your way back here.”  
“I will. See you soon.”

Octavia and Harper were leaning in to one another. “See you soon. I had a wonderful day,” cooed Octavia. Harper smiled in reply.

“Me, too. I like you Octavia, you’re special. I can’t wait to dance with you tonight.”

Lexa came up and tapped Harper’s shoulder to get her moving.

“Anya, you want to leave your car here or drive home now?”

“I’ll drive home now.”

The group then split up to get ready for the evening.

########

Back in their room, Raven immediately grabbed Octavia saying, “O, that was quick! You never jump someone that soon. You never even had a one night stand before. What gives?”

Clarke sat next to Octavia putting her arm around her shoulder. “Hey, we’re not teasing you or judging you. Guess you could just say that this isn’t your usual M.O.”

Octavia smiled at Clarke. “It isn’t, is it? Either she is just the smoothest or I’ve fallen for her. I know I like her. We had so much fun today! We had lunch then she surprised me with a swamp tour; you know I’ve been trying to get you guys to go on one. Harper is sweet, she really is. I don’t feel she is pushing me into anything, in fact, I’m the one who seduced her. And yeah, Clarke, this is so out of the norm for me.”

Both Raven and Clarke could not help but smile with their best friend. 

“Clarke and I were talking earlier and we thought, maybe. We could just have an “us” day tomorrow. We do what we want without them. What do you think?”

“The sane part of me thinks that would be best, get away from her for a bit. The other part of me is afraid she’ll hook up with someone else and I’ll feel used.”

“Either way,” Clarke started, “you’ll know where you stand. If it is good, you’ll be together the rest of the week, if it’s bad, you have the rest of the week to have fun and forget her.”

“Ok, tomorrow it’s all about us!”

#########

Anya had driven away in her car while Lexa and Harper drove in silence back to home.

“Talk, Harper.”

“What?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You and Octavia. She doesn’t strike me as someone who jumps into bed quickly. You however…”

“I know but, I swear, this isn’t that!”

“What it is it?”

“I’m not sure. You saw how she wanted nothing to do with me at first. Then when she kissed me, it was, like no other.” Harper looked out the passenger window gathering her thoughts. Lexa waited patiently for her to continue.

“She makes me smile. I really like her. There is no one like her. You know she’s just so ‘in your face’, so honest about her feelings.”

“Does that scare you? She seems really into you.”

“No, not at all. Am I crazy? Be honest, am I?”

Lexa smiled at her best friend. “I think on the surface, yes. I look at you and I can see this really is something so much more for you. If I wasn’t driving, I’d punch your arm.” 

Harper smiled and nodded her head. “Thanks, Commander. Do you think it would be ok with your parents if I brought Octavia to the soiree on Wednesday? I mean, is it ok with you, too as I’m your plus one?

“Of course it’s ok with me! I’ll ask Clarke, too and I know Anya wants to invite Raven. As for my parents, I’m pretty sure it will be fine but, we’ll both ask them as soon as we get back. Once we get the go ahead, we can ask them tonight.

Harper’s eyes lit up. “Can you go faster. I want to ask your parents ASAP!” Lexa laughed and punched the accelerator.

#######

Lexa’s parents were happy to have her and Harper bring dates. Harper was giddy on the inside but outwardly cool. 

“What type of clothes do we wear to this club, Lex?”

“It’s nice casual. Anya has been friends with the manager since kindergarten so we’re comped on the cover charge. Good thing, too!”

“Expensive?”

“Oh yeah, keeps out the riff-raff,” Lexa laughed, “you know, like midshipmen!” Harper joined in laughing.

“I’ll call Clarke and tell her we’ll be by at 9:00 to pick them up. Unless you’d rather call Octavia?”

Harper smiled and immediately got on the phone. Lexa shook her head and left Harper to pass along the information.

########

Anya, Harper and Lexa rode in the family’s limo to pick up their dates. Charles drove the trio to the motor lodge. All three exited the car and Harper knocked on the door. Raven opened the door and invited them in. 

“Hey guys, right on time, come in.”

Lexa immediately went up to Clarke who was wearing linen slacks with a cobalt blue top. “Wow, you look amazing!”

“Thank you. It’s not too casual? I know you said it was casual, and you look great, too” answered Clarke.

“No, not at all. In fact, this would be an excellent outfit to wear Wednesday.”

“Wednesday?”

“Yeah. Would you be my date to my parent’s charity auction? It’s at their home, 4:00 pm, buffet dinner and I’m required to be there and I would very much like you to be there with me.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Clarke teased with a smile. “Beach, tanning, yeah, I think I can fit you in.”

“You just made me very happy, Clarke. Harper and Anya plan on asking Octavia and Raven.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand saying, “Come on let’s get going.” She then pulled her toward the open door and gasped. “Is that for us?”

“Nothing but the best for you and our friends, Clarke.”

Clarke blushed saying,” Then we should get going.”

All the women entered the limo then drove off to the club.

########

The club was in full swing. Harper and Octavia immediately jumped on the dance, Raven and Anya went to the bar to order drinks, while Lexa and Clarke looked for a booth or table. Before Lexa sat in the booth, Clarke gently grabbed her upper arm. Lexa turned around with a questioning look. Clarke licked her lips, and firmly kissed her date.

Lexa returned the kiss, smiled when it ended. “Not that I am complaining but, what was that for?

“I wanted you to know that you are the sweetest,” answered Clarke.

The brunette placed her arms around her blonde date, hugging her closely, whispering in her ear, “Just want to treat you well.”

“You succeeded.” The pair broke apart and seated themselves in the booth.

Raven and Anya were waiting to place their drink order. Anya was looking at the dance floor when she saw Harper and Octavia dancing. Octavia said something to Harper who threw her head back and laughed.

“Your friend and Lexa’s best friend sure got close quickly.”

“Yeah,” Raven answered. “Don’t know what Harper’s got but my girl really likes it.” Raven turned to the bartender giving her order.

Anya continued looking out onto the dance floor. “You should come visit this summer when school’s out. You could meet my spy hippos.”

Raven’s heart nearly stopped. She didn’t know if she should say something or pretend she didn’t hear Anya. She did grin when she heard ‘spy hippos’ but decided to pretend she heard nothing.

“Hey, help please! Can’t get these drinks by myself.”

Anya turned around, looked at Raven who had a smile on her face and was handing her part of the drink order. She took the 3 drinks from her date and started to walk away. Raven could only hope that Anya thought she didn’t hear her.

All three couples were seated at the booth. Raven turned to Harper. “Saw you laughing at something O said while on the dance floor. What was it?”  
Both Harper and O started laughing again. “I was yelling, ‘Wanna sit and drink?’ Harper looked at me funny and I repeated it. She started laughing because that time she heard me correctly.”

“Yeah, I thought Octavia said, ‘What’s that stink?’. You’d think I was on the fire range without ear protection.”

Lexa went to kick Harper under the table but wound up kicking Raven.

“Hey who’s kicking me?”

“Oh sorry, little cramp, tried to stretch my leg.” Lexa caught Harper’s eye and Harper realized what she had said. 

“You shoot? Me, too!”, exclaimed Octavia, “you know, criminal justice major. Where do you shoot?”

Harper tried to gain her composure. “Oh, I have friends who shoot and I went with them and just thought it was fun.”

Clarke decided this conversation had to stop. “Yeah, let’s talk about how much fun we’re having. Lexa, this is a great club. I’m glad the booth we found is quieter than near the dance floor.”

Raven was so happy she interjected, “Yeah, I had to shout three times to the bartender our drink order.”

Anya, looked at Raven who could feel her eyes on her. Raven turned and smiled at Anya. 

“I was trying to get Raven to look at these two dancing but she couldn’t hear me. What was that spin move Harper?”

Octavia slapped Harper’s arm. “That was no move! I think some guy bumped her. It was pretty funny!”

Raven still felt guilty as she knew that was not what Anya said.

The evening eventually came to an end. Charles picked them up in the limo. Lexa quietly put her arms around Anya and Harper and asked, “Going to ask your girls about Wednesday?” Both nodded.

After all were settled in the limo, Anya started. “So Raven, my parents have this fancy auction on Wednesday about 4 pm, want to be my date?”

Raven’s jaw opened and closed. She saw Clarke nodding her head telling her to say yes. “Yes, of course!”

“O, would you like to be my date for the same auction?”

Octavia immediately answered her, “Yes! I’ll be your date!”

“Thank God!”, a relieved Clarke said. “Lexa asked me already. And that brings me to tomorrow. Octavia, Raven and I have plans for tomorrow so we won’t be around. And we might need to get something special for our dates Wednesday. So, it looks like Monday will be tough.”

“Tuesday will be out for us. Mom has something for us to do,” an obviously distressed Lexa grimaced.

“Hey, it’s ok, it will be fun to see you Wednesday. Maybe we can do breakfast on Tuesday morning?”

“I’d like that. Guys? Anya? Harper?” Both agreed that would be doable. “Charles, can you give us about 15 so we can say good night to our dates?”  
“Of course, Ms. Lexa.” 

All of the women exited the limo. Raven and Anya went inside the room to say goodnight, Harper and O stayed by the limo while Clarke and Lexa strolled to the rear where Lexa usually parked.

“I wish we could see more of one another before Wednesday. Right after breakfast Tuesday we are going to be busy helping my Mom with the auction. Is it ok to drive you crazy texting?

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” answered Clarke. The blonde sealed it with a deep kiss. Both women’s hands found skin to touch. “Wish we were somewhere other than outside. I want to become better acquainted with your soft skin.”

Lexa had her eyes closed. “Mmmm, yes, and if this continues I might want to take you right here.”

Clarke chuckled. “I think right now I could push you over the edge with little effort.”

“I think you’re right. And I am offering little resistance.”

“Tempting but our 15 minutes of good bye are over.”

“Ughh, you got me worked up for nothing!”

Clarke laughed, “No babe, that is all your own fault."

“So those weren’t your hands on me? Well, I better go find that person.”

“Yeah, come on, walk me back to my room.” The pair walked hand in hand back. They met Octavia and Harper by the limo.

“We’re waiting on Raven and Anya. Do you think they’re…?”, asked Octavia. Lexa and Clarke merely looked at the pair with Clarke stating, “I’m not opening the door.”

Lexa sighed, walked over to the door, knocked twice and said, “We’re leaving. Come on Anya.”

Raven and Anya had been sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

“I heard you at the club,” stated Raven. “Maybe we can revisit this discussion later in the week.”

“Are you saying that to let me down easy?”

“No, not at all. It’s just early to make plans that far ahead. What if I do something wrong at the auction and then you think I am uncouth?"

“Uncouth? Really? Look, I’m just inviting you to see where I work and you can be a guest judge at ‘So You Think You Can Dance, Hippo Edition.”

Raven started laughing so hard tears started to fall. Standing, she looked at Anya and said, “I’m not sure about my schedule but if it is possible, I’ll be a guest judge!” 

With that, Anya took Raven’s face in her hands and kissed her lips gently. “Thank you.”

Before they could continue they heard Lexa at the door. Both women got up and walked out the door.

The pairs said good night again.

The three sailors quietly got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly each keeping their thoughts to themselves.

########

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Chapter 12 right now so updates may slow down soon.  
> Thanks again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday and each group is doing their own thing. Monday becomes Tuesday. There is introspection and thinking about their other half and what to say and what not to say. Pretty vague, eh?

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 11

Monday morning and the three sailors were still in bed at 11:00 am. Octavia and Clarke were sharing one bed while Raven was in the other. No alarms were set; no specific plans had been made. Octavia began to stir which in turn woke Clarke up. 

“Good morning, O,” a barely awake Clarke greeted.

“Hmmph,” answered Octavia. “What do you say we jump on Reyes?” Clarke smiled.

“Don’t really have the energy,”

“That’s good, you’ll live long enough to eat breakfast,” a surprisingly awake Raven countered.

Octavia got out of bed and retrieved the brochures of things to do. “South Beach Cultural Food and Walking Tour, Art Deco Photography tour, Segway Tour, Everglades , that’s the one Harper and I did, day trip to Key West, I think we missed that one already…”

“Let’s do a food trip,” suggested Clarke, “O, do they have just Cuban on that one or many different types?”

“Different types. What do you think Raven?”

Raven was in her own world and did not answer.

Clarke looked at Octavia who merely shrugged her shoulders. The pair started pulling out the clothes they were going to wear. Clarke looked over at her best friends. “I’m going to shower.” With that announcement, she walked to the bathroom. She motioned to Octavia to talk with Raven.

Octavia jumped on the bed next to Raven. “Hey Rae, what’s going on in that genius head of yours?”

Raven continued to look at the ceiling while she took a large breath. “Anya asked me to visit her after school is out for the summer.”

Octavia’s eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. “What did you say?”

“When she first asked me I was getting the drinks at the club. I pretended I didn’t hear her. I hated doing that but I didn’t know how to answer.” Octavia nodded her head in understanding.

“When we got back here, I brought her in the room. I confessed that I did hear her. She thought that I didn’t want to and I was trying to let her down easy.” With that said, Raven sat up and looked at her friend. “I told her that I wasn’t sure if I could, but I would try. She accepted the answer. I couldn’t tell her I, we, are not in school, that we are in the Navy. I couldn’t mess up you guys.”

Octavia put her arms around her friend’s shoulders, trying to show her that she is there for her. “Lying by omission still sucks. I guess the three of us are doing just that. Lexa and Harper are in college but Anya is all done. You could tell her if you wanted but she would tell her sister who would tell her best friend and then the three of us are probably hanging out with ourselves the rest of the week.”

“Speak for yourself, Blake. I could get someone to hang out with. You and Clarke, too.”

“Yeah we know, we’re awesome!” 

“Still makes us liars.”

“Yeah, we know” Octavia held onto Raven. 

“Hey guys, bathroom is free.”

“I’ll go. Thanks, O. Fill Griffin in on what we talked about, ok?”

“Yeah, I will.” Raven escaped to the bathroom.

Clarke listened to Raven’s story. “Do you think Raven is going to tell Anya?” she asked.

“No. She wants to, but she won’t.”

Clarke chewed on her lower lip. “I didn’t think I’d like Lexa as much as I do. I mean, I don’t think she and Harper will care. They are graduating and getting jobs. We have our jobs. Chances are we won’t be anywhere near one another anyway. We could try the long-distance thing. Are you thinking about that with Harper?”

“I would like to. We haven’t talked about anything so who knows.” Clarke and Octavia were lost in thought for a few minutes.

Raven walked out of the bathroom and was walking toward the bed. Clarke held out her hand to her and guided her back to the bed. After Raven sat down, Clarke gave her a peck on her temple. “O told me. I’m sorry Rae.”

“No worries. I just want to have a great day with my best friends. I’ll deal with it towards the end of the week.”

“We’ll all deal with it, together,” answered Clarke with Octavia nodding in agreement.

“Alright, food trip today. I’ll be out of the bathroom in 10 and we can leave, so you two slow pokes better be ready,” Octavia said as she jumped off the bed.

Clarke and Raven jumped up from the bed and yelled, “Yes, ma’am!”

#######

Lexa and Harper were trying to decide how they were going to spend their day. Neither woman seemed very excited about the day ahead.  
“I don’t care, Lex”, whined Harper. “Whatever is fine with me.”

“What do you say we go to the beach? We can visit with Susanna then walk around the beach. At 1:00 p.m. there is supposed to be some battle of the bands.”

“You sure we should go there? 

“We don’t have to stay long or at all. What do you say we visit Susanna then go to Zoo Miami? We can drag Anya with us and she can give us a tour.”

Lexa pulled out her phone and dialed Anya.

“What do you want?”, Anya snarled.

“Harper and I are going to visit Susanna then we were hoping you would give us a tour of the zoo.”

“No.”

A surprised Lexa looked at her phone then looked at Harper. “She said no.” Harper was a little surprised, too.

“Why not? Thought you’d want to show off your new place.”

Anya sighed into the phone. “Friday I am taking Raven there. I will be filling out some paperwork so it makes sense. I thought of asking Raven if she wanted all of you guys to go but I might want her all to myself.”

“All right, Anya,” relented Lexa, “We’ll figure out something to do today. You can still hang out with us.”

“Hey Lex, how about this machine gun experience place?’, asked an obviously excited Harper.

“Anya, want to shoot a machine gun?”

“No, but if it is that fancy place in town, I’m in. Then you can buy me lunch.”

“Deal. Let’s go!”

#######

 

Octavia, Raven and Clarke started their day by eating. First it was Cuban, then they tried Puerto Rican. While all were drinking their cervezas and watching the tourists stroll by, Clarke grabbed her friends’ hands.

“I got it, let’s do the Segway tour!”

“NO,” vetoed both Raven and Octavia.

“Fine, but we have to do something. It’s 3:00 p.m. and we have done nothing but eat.”

“Clarke,” explained Raven, “we don’t have to do ANYTHING! It is vacation. O wants to get an outfit for the big hoop-ti-do.”

“Nah, I’m going to wear my sundress. Harper hasn’t seen it.”

Clarke just wanted to be a little more active. 

“How about the zoo?”, asked Octavia.

“Anya and I are doing that Friday. You guys want to come?”

“Don’t want to intrude on your private date, Raven,” a smiling Clarke added.

“We don’t have to stay together. I’ll ask her Wednesday if we all can go.”

“Thanks, Raven,” said Octavia. “I think it will be cool.”

“Yeah, I’m judging the hippo dancing contest,” a smiling Raven stated.

Clarke and Octavia looked at one another, then at Raven, both nodding their heads and O saying, “Cool, Reyes. That’s your speed.”

Raven proceeded to wad up her napkin and throw it at her friend.

“Let’s go try some Peruvian food,” offered Clarke.

“Griff, you lead the way”, Raven suggested, “We’ll follow you anywhere.”

#########

 

Anya, Harper and Lexa left the range with their used targets.

“Harp, I WILL beat you someday,” snarled Lexa.

“No, no you won’t Commander. You are excellent at many things but I am OUTSTANDING with any handgun or rifle or...”

“Who cares you two. I shot like crap compared to you both.”

“Yeah even with that range master leaning into you. For a second I thought he was going to shoot for you.”

Anya Laughed at Lexa. “Can’t help it if men and women find me irresistible.”

“Did he give you his number?” asked Harper.

“He tried, told him I was seeing someone. Then he asked if either of you might be interested.”

“Wow, Anya, way to make a girl feel special.” Harper was shaking her head.

“It’s a numbers game to some, don’t care. And you dear sister, I thought the woman shooting near you was salivating over you.”

“What woman?” asked Lexa. “I didn’t see anyone.”

Harper and Anya looked at each other and grinned.

“Lexa, she was thirsting hard!”

“Harper, I’m sure you know that my little cinnamon roll of a sister is blind to all others when she likes someone.”

Harper, still grinning, added a head nod. “Oh yeah, I remember back in 3rd year, my best friend had a crush on an instructor’s daughter. She had already graduated from Cornell. The Colonel asked for volunteers to assist on a project and Lexa immediately volunteered when he said that every Saturday would be at his office and his daughter would be assisting with the three cadet volunteers. She never had a chance.”

“I would have had a chance if she wasn’t already seeing an academy grad.”

“And if she wasn’t straight.”

“Yeah, that, too. Two months wasted. I never did notice Monroe looking at me the whole time.”

“Monroe was over you by the time you found out she ever was interested.”

“Never saw her as anything more than a friend. Plus, I never wanted to date someone from the Academy.”

Anya had been sitting quietly, listening. “What about you, Harper?” 

Lexa jumped in not allowing Harper to talk. “Harper can find women at the drop of the hat. For some reason, women are totally drawn to her. We would go out and I would start out standing next to her and within a couple of minutes, two women are between us.”

Anya started laughing. “Why? No offense, Harper, you are pretty but so is my sister.”

“Easy, I will smile at each and every woman. This one here is almost always in Commander mode.”

Anya was howling. “Lexa, how many times have I told you to smile more.”

Lexa was pouting. “ You smile less than me, Anya!” Quietly she added, "Clarke likes me."

“She does Commander, that she does,” assured Harper. “I am still in shock that Octavia likes me. I was positive she hated me.”

“She did,” said both Anya and Lexa. 

Harper only stared at the women.

“Let’s go home. I need to put my targets up on the refrigerator so Mom will be proud,” a smiling Lexa said while slinging an arm around her best friend and her sister.

#######

 

Raven walked into the motel room and proceeded to flop on the closest bed. “I cannot eat another pastelito, alcapurria, griot or whatever else we tried today. However, I could use a beer,” she said while batting her eyes at Octavia.

Octavia had been getting herself a beer and merely handed it to her friend.

“Yes, perfect, thank you, O!” The thirsty woman drank half of it down quickly.

Clarke was looking at her phone. No messages. “Lexa never answered my texts.”

“Maybe she was just busy,” offered Octavia. “I got nothing from Harper either.”

Suddenly, all three phones started blowing up with texts.

“I have never seen a pink camouflage machine gun, but Anya looks hot shooting it!” Raven started scrolling through the pictures she had just received. 

###############

 

Tuesday lazily appeared in the three sailors room. Clarke had a bed all to herself and she took full advantage with her body splayed all over it. 

Raven and Octavia in the other bed were sleeping with their heads on their pillows, drool dried on those pillows.

Raven was the first up and she plodded into the bathroom. Octavia managed to wake up a short time after Raven was out of the bathroom. Clarke was dead to the world.

“Come on Griffin,” pleaded Raven, “it’s your turn to get breakfast.” Raven was roughly shaking Clarke but the blonde was not moving. “Octavia, get your mirror. I need to check Griff and see if she can fog it.”

“Shut up, Reyes,” a sleepy Clarke retorted. 

“Bathroom’s free, Clarke and we are starving,” proclaimed Octavia.

“Fine, I’m up.”

After washing up, Clarke stepped outside and ran into Sharkey.

“Good morning, Clarke. What do you and the girls have planned for today?”

“Morning, Sharkey. I think we’ll hang out on the beach today. I think Raven planned on doing some work for you if you need her.”

“I do have a washer that needs some work. Are you three excited about tomorrow’s party?”

Clarke could not help but smile at the older woman. “Yes, we are! We never thought this would be something we would be doing during our leave. Beer, yes. Dancing, yes. Sightseeing, yes. An auction on a private estate with beautiful dates, not in a million years!”

Sharkey smiled at the younger woman and nodded her head. “It is one of the few things I dress up for anymore. Please ask Raven to come see me after you have breakfast.”

Clarke nodded back then went to grab breakfast and beer at the store across the street.

##########

 

“Lexa, I need you to help me, please,” asked Alaina.

“Sure, Mom. What do you need?

“What do you plan on wearing tomorrow?”

Lexa hated this conversation. Her mother always wanted her to wear her cadet dress uniform. She never brought it home.

“Mom, I didn’t bring my dress uniform. I will wear something appropriate. Harper will wear something appropriate. In fact, she has already picked out a dress.”

“What about your dates?”

“They know what the dress code is, Mom,” Lexa stated as she stood.

“That is good dear,” Alaina added. “I knew you would bring nice girls.”

Lexa rolled her eyes after she turned around so her mother would not see. “Mom, they are all very nice girls. Let me tell you a little about them all.”

Alaina was so happy that her daughter was taking the time to talk of her new friends. Lexa sat back down closer to her Mother.

“My date, Clarke, is pre-med, and hopes to go to Johns Hopkins. Harper’s date, Octavia, is studying Criminal Justice and Anya’s date, Raven is a Mechanical Engineering major. All are at a community college in their hometown of Polis. They know what Harper and I are studying.”

“Dear, they sound lovely. Do they know where you and Harper go to school?”

Lexa did not look at her Mother as she answered, “No.”

“I see. I guess this is just a spring break romance.”

“Mom! This is not a romance, spring break or otherwise.” Lexa stood up to walk away.

“Little One, I do understand. I am looking forward to them being here and enjoying themselves. I will not say a word about where you go to school.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’m going to check on Harper and Anya. We’ll be back to help you with the plans for tomorrow.

“Ok, dear.”

Lexa walked away. All she kept hearing in her head was, ‘spring break romance’. Is that what this was? Did she want more? What did Clarke want? What could she even dare to want beyond graduating and going wherever the U.S. Army sent her? Lexa shook her head and decided this was a conversation, even with herself, for another day.

 

###########################

 

“Hey Little One, what are you up to?”, asked Anya.

“Nothing.”

“You finish with your assignment from Mom already?”

“Yeah, all done. Harper is floating around in the pool.”

“And you want to be with Clarke?”

“Pretty transparent, huh?”

Anya smiled at Lexa. “You want this to go beyond this week. You want a long-distance relationship with a woman you haven’t been honest with about what you’ll be doing with your life because you haven’t even told her exactly where you go to school.”

“Yeah, that’s about it. And Harper is involved, too. I can’t say anything without Harper doing the same.”

“What are you and Harper doing tonight? 

“No Idea. I think I’ll join her in the pool. Talk about plans. You?”

“No plans. Maybe get into zoo mode, or not. Hang out with the parental units.”

“I think Mom and Dad are eating out tonight.”

“Netflix it is then.”

“If Harper and I decide to go out, you’re welcome to join us.”

“Maybe, too early to decide.”

“Ok, well you know where we’ll be for the next hour.”

Anya nodded her head and Lexa went to join Harper at the pool.

 

##################

 

There were three sailors on the beach in Miami. They were tanning in the afternoon sun, watching waves, watching people. Clarke was reading a magazine, Octavia kept checking her phone, Raven was sleeping. It was quiet for the three even though the beach bustled with activity.

“Griff, hand me a beer,” requested Octavia.

Clarke opened the cooler and dug out a can, handing it to her friend asking, “How can Raven sleep out here. Between the different music playing and the people throwing footballs, Frisbees and playing paddle ball, it was too noisy for the others to sleep.

“It’s a gift. When I’m assigned to patrol in the middle of the night, I must force myself to sleep during the day. I bought black-out drapes for my barracks room. It helps,” said Octavia.

Raven awoke when her phone’s text notification buzzed. She read it, smiled and laid back down.

“Who was that? Was that Anya? What did she say?” Octavia was rapid fire with her questions. 

“Yes, she hopes we are having a good day and that there will be a surprise for us tomorrow.”

“What surprise?” asked Octavia.

Raven looked at her friend. “How do I know! It’s a surprise!”

“You don’t like surprises, Raven. Aren’t you curious?

“Of course I am but it’s no big deal.”

Clarke and Octavia exchanged looks. Clarke decided to address Raven. “You don’t care or it doesn’t matter, what?”

“This is spring break. Anya is great but I am not getting invested.” She watched her friends’ reactions. “You guys are invested, especially you, O. Clarke, I see the way Lexa looks at you. I can’t make an investment in Anya and luckily, she feels the same way.”

Both Octavia and Clarke nodded their heads.

“Let’s go out tonight! We dance with different people, have fun…you know, the original plan.” Clarke wanted the other two to agree with her plan.

Raven smiled while nodding her head yes.

“I suppose but I want to talk with Harper, sometime today.”

“Phone works both ways O. Text her,” offered Raven.

Octavia started typing then hit send. It was as if they all were all holding their breath waiting for a return text. Nothing came. “Yeah,” started Octavia, “let’s go out tonight.”

 

###########

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on Chapter 12, Tuesday night, separate (?) fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Octavia and Raven go to the beach party while Lexa and Harper are at a club.  
> A couple of surprises at each place!  
> Wednesday morning before the Charity Auction at the Woods Estate sees all at breakfast

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 12

The music was blaring from the speakers. Octavia was keeping the beat with her head bobbing, Clarke was tapping her foot and Raven looked bored.

“That’s it, I am asking that group of three guys over there to dance with us. Don’t move. Clarke, you look unhappy and O, you’re scaring people away. Stop it!”

“I think they are locals,” added Octavia.

“Geez, O, I just want to dance. Are you trying to figure out if they are criminals? Yes, or no, dance or no dance?

“Dance,” said Clarke and Octavia together.

“Good, now pretend to be available to dance, smile and look friendly.”

Raven walked over to three guys. “Hey, good music, huh?” Do you guys want to dance with me and my two friends?” Raven pointed to where she left her best friends. 

The three young men glanced to where she was pointing. “Well,” said the tallest guy,” I’m up for it, come on guys.”

The four walked back to Octavia and Clarke stood. After quick introductions, all stepped on the dance floor.  
After dancing to 4 or five songs, Raven felt her phone buzz. She quickly saw who it was from.'

 

ZooBoss: You look thirsty. Come get a refill at the big beer mug.

EngineGirl: I’m busy. But I am thirsty.

ZooBoss: Yeah, I have hippos who can dance better than the surfer dude you’re with.

EngineGirl: I knew it. I’ll be there.

 

The song ended, Raven turned to her friends, excused herself saying she was going to the restroom and for her friends to stay. When she walked up to the giant beer mug, there was Anya waiting for her.

“Couldn’t stay away from me,” smiled Raven.

“Sure,” Anya replied. “Nothing on Netflix so I thought I’d watch drunk college kids and guess who I find?”

“I know, Octavia is pounding them down. Clarke is watching her.” Raven flashes Anya her best smile.

“What do you say we take a little walk Engine Girl?”

“I’d love to, Zoo Boss.”  
###################

 

Lexa and Harper decided to go to a different club. Immediately, women were all over Harper. Lexa bought the first round of beers. She walked back to where Harper was holding court. 

“Ladies, this is my best friend, Lexa.” The two women looked over at Lexa, nodded and quietly said hello. Lexa handed Harper a beer. The woman on Harper’s right was standing so close that Harper could barely move her arm. “Lexa, this is Debbie on my right and Madison on my left. They go to school at Vanderbilt.”

“Ladies,” acknowledged Lexa, “care to sit?”

Madison smiled at Lexa, “Yes, I am so tired from walking all around town today. Thank you.”

“Harper, honey, let’s sit, shall we?”, a very southern belle sounding Debbie asked Harper.

Harper pulled out a chair for Debbie then Harper sat in the chair next to her. Debbie scooted her chair closer to Harper, then proceeded to stroke her arm. Harper was being her usual self when she was out. Lexa had not seen this Harper appear since they arrived. 

“What, I’m sorry, I zoned for a second,” asked Lexa.

“Lexa, the ladies want to dance, you good?” 

“Yeah, let’s dance. Uh, Madison, your feet ready for this?”

“Sure let’s go,” answered Madison.

While Madison and Lexa moved to the music, Debbie was grinding hard on Harper, who was enjoying every second of the attention. After a few songs, Harper excused herself to the restroom, Madison and Debbie were at the table and Lexa went to get more beers.

Lexa finally made it back to the table with a pitcher and four frozen mugs. “Here you go ladies.” Lexa saw only Madison at the table. “Where’s Debbie?”

“Oh, you know, she excused herself to ‘freshen up,’" a tired Madison said, using air quotes.

Lexa was unsure as to what she should do. She thought to herself, ‘Harper is an adult, can do whatever, or whomever she wants but she does seem to really like Octavia. No, cannot interfere.’

Less than a minute later, one irate southern belle was at the table. “Madison, we’re leaving now. Lexa, thank you for the drinks but we have to leave now,” Debbie said while still smiling.

“Lexa, thanks for the drinks and keeping me company. Good night,” added an apologetic Madison.

Lexa nodded her head at the women and watched them leave. A moment later, Harper sat down.

Harper looked at Lexa. Lexa started laughing quietly. 

“Commander, that woman was on me before I finished washing my hands. A week ago, I would have fucked her good in the stall. Tonight, the idea disgusted me.”

“Tell me you didn’t use those words. Harper.”

“I wish I could. I stopped Debbie from slapping me but she got out of there quickly.”

Lexa poured Harper a beer saying, “Harp, you got it bad.” 

Mugs clinked together. “Yeah, Lexa, indeed I do!” Harper proceeded to down the entire mug.

###########

 

Anya and Raven were making out behind the giant beer mug. In between the kisses, Raven came up for air.

“Damn woman, you really know how to kiss!”

Anya had a smug look on her face. “Yes, I do. It really helps when I have a partner who is phenomenal with her lips , her tongue and wherever those hands were moving.”

Raven gave Anya a smart-ass smirk followed by a genuine smile. “I am looking forward to tomorrow. I would love to meet your parents and see where you grew up.”

“The auction is always interesting. I missed last year because I was in Africa. I am glad you agreed, you all agreed to come.”

Raven’s text tone sounded. “That’s probably Clarke making sure I’m ok. If I don’t answer Octavia will go beast mode."

 

DocGriffin: Did you get lost? Report!  
EngineGirl: All good, had to fight lines at port-a-potties and beer.  
DocGriffin: Ok, O and I will meet you at the beer mug.

 

“My BFFs will be here any second. I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me later.” With that said, Raven leaned in for one more deep kiss. Then Anya stepped away, not a moment too soon.

“Hey, Raven,” Octavia was waving as she yelled.

“Did my surfer did guy miss me?”

“For about a minute then some blonde, dreadlocked, 18-year-old took his mind off you,” smiled Clarke.

“His loss. What do you say we get back and crash?”

“God, yes! Raven, thanks for being our friend,” Octavia said. “You made Clarke and me feel so much better. I’ve had more than enough to drink tonight.”

Raven placed an arm on the shoulders of each friend. “I’m glad. I feel pretty good, too. Never knew this night would turn out as good as it did.”

#################

 

Raven had crashed on a bed, Clarke was in the bathroom and Octavia was sitting on the other bed staring at her blank phone trying to decide if Harper was worth texting. After she flung it on the bed, her text sound went off.

BeachDork: Hey O, missed you today. 

SuperCop: Missed you, too. Did you have fun?

BeachDork: Couldn’t, you weren’t there.

SuperCop: Me, too. Went to beach party, danced, drank a lot beer. Earlier we ate tons of food and drank beer. You?

BeachDork: Helped Lexa’s Mom, floated in a pool, went to a club, met an insistent chick who wanted to bang me in the bathroom then she tried to hit me, drank beer, went home.

Octavia screamed, “WHAT?”

Raven woke up, Clarke came running out of the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?”, both women asked frantically.

“Some woman tried to hurt Harper in a bathroom!”

“WHAT??? ARE YOU SURE?”, both asked.

Octavia handed her phone to the pair. “See for yourself.”

Clarke and Raven read the text. Clarke gently asked Octavia, “O, I think Harper handled it, don’t you?”

Octavia took a breath. “Excuse me, I need to call Harper.” With that said, Ocatavia went into the bathroom.

“Hey, O, how are you?”, asked Harper.

“Harper, did that woman hurt you?

“What, no, why would you ask that”

“Your text, I thought she tried…tried to…”, Octavia lip started quivering, she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“O, no, no, no, no, babe, she made it clear she wanted me right there but she did not try to force herself, she did not try to hurt me, slap me, yes, I swear, it was nothing like that. I’m so sorry what I texted made you think that.” Tears started flowing down Harper’s face.

“I’m sorry. I was worried for you.” Octavia was fully crying.

Clarke and Raven were now standing outside of the bathroom door listening to Octavia cryand talk with Harper. Clarke immediately called Lexa.

“Clarke, what’s up, it’s really late, or is it really early?”, asked Lexa when she answered her phone.

“Is Harper ok? Did she get hurt? Octavia is talking with her and crying her eyes out.”

“She’s fine. Why is Octavia crying?”

“Harper texted O and said a woman assaulted her in a club you were at.”

“Harper is fine, really. Harper went to the restroom, a woman at the club followed her in, wanted to, uh screw Harp in the stall, Harper told her no, woman left after trying to slap Harper. That’s it.”

“O is a mess from the misunderstanding. Plus, she had too much beer.”

“Do you want us to come over? We can, it’s not a problem, in fact, let me get Harper and we can be there in thirty.”

“Hold on, O just came out of the bathroom.”

“…she said the woman came onto her and when Harper said no, the woman tried to slap her, but Harper stopped but did not hurt her. I jumped to a very wrong conclusion.” Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Raven continued to hold her friend’s hand. Clarke, phone in hand, asked the girl, “Harper can come over, do you want her here?”

“No, it’s late. I’ll be fine knowing she’s ok.” Clarke stepped away then put the phone back to her ear.  
“You both can stay. Thank you for offering.”

Lexa was in Harper’s room, both sitting on the bed. “Ok, I mean, we can come if you think we should, Harper is already dressed and I just need to throw on some sweats.”

“No, stay, get some rest. We all need to look great for the party tomorrow. Thank you both.”

“We’ll call you tomorrow, try to get some rest. You guys take care.”

“We will. Good night.”  
##########

 

“Come on, Lexa! We should go. Octavia is a mess. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have told her about Debbie. Damn, Lexa, please, let’s go!"

“Clarke said she was better, it’s 0300. Look, I’ll text Clarke once more. If Octavia is still a mess, we’ll go right away, deal?" Harper nodded her head.

PrettyGirl: Hey, how is O? Harper wants to come over and make sure.

HotBeachBlonde: She’s asleep. Thank Harper for caring…you, too.

PrettyGirl: Ok, I’ll relay the message. We’ll come by about 9 and take you all to breakfast. Anya, too.

HotBeachBlonde: Sounds good, sleep!

PrettyGirl: You, too.

Lexa hung up then turned to Harper saying, “Octavia is asleep. We’ll go over at 0900 and take them out to breakfast.”

Harper had been reading the texts along with Lexa. “Sounds like a solid plan. Hey, I’m sorry for kind of freaking out.”

Lexa smiled at her best friend. “No problem. She’s ok, all good.” Lexa wanted to talk with Harper about how serious she was getting about Octavia. Instead, she punched her in the arm saying, “Be careful what you say to your girl. She probably wanted to go find Debbie and punch her lights out!”

Harper smiled. “That would be something to see, Commander!” After a pause, Harper added, “What do you say we sleep in and not run?”

“Sleep in but run on three miles instead of six.”

“Deal.”

Both women went back to their beds to sleep.  
##########

 

Anya walked downstairs and went to sit by the pool. She pulled out her phone and started to text.

ZooBoss: Hey, woke up after dreaming about kissing you.  
EngineGirl: That’s so cute! We did more than that in my dream!  
ZooBoss: Care to explain?  
EngineGirl: Use your imagination. Probably won’t be too far off.  
Anya’s face held a small blush.

ZooBoss: Is this something you want to try anytime soon?

EngineGirl: I think it was some of the food I ate. Bad reaction gave me nightmares.

ZooBoss: Whatever. You and your friends hungry? Me and the two kids want to take you three out to breakfast at 9:00 am, since Harper is all worried about Octavia.

EngineGirl: Yeah. I’m waiting for my turn to shower. You better not be late.

ZooBoss: Waiting for them to get back from their run. Don’t worry, Lexa is never late and I’m assuming Harper is the same way.

EngineGirl: Just make sure you look pretty for me!

 

Anya laughed and stopped texting as Lexa and Harper appeared by the pool. “How was the run?”

“Good enough. We have an hour and a half before we need to be at Susanna’s to pick up our dates,” said Lexa. “Harper let’s swim a bit.”

Harper was already down to her sports bra and lycra shorts. “Way ahead of you Commander!” With that, Harper was diving into the pool, splashing the sisters.

Anya managed to miss most of the splash that hit Lexa full on. For the next fifteen minutes, the two cadets played and swam in the pool while Anya got herself pretty for her date.  
#########

 

It was five minutes before nine and Raven was getting antsy. “Aren’t you two ready yet?”

Octavia looked at Raven, shrugged and said, “Griffin took forever deciding which top to wear. Don’t blame me.”

Stepping out of the bathroom, Clarke walked into the main room and asked, “Well?”

Both of her friends made non-committal grunts at Clarke’s white shorts and red v-neck t-shirt.

“Bad? Fine, I’ll change it.”

“NO!”, yelled both Raven and Octavia.

“You look fine. Plus, tonight is dress to impress,” said Octavia.

All the women heard Lexa’s Jeep park and saw Anya pull in next to her. Raven opened the door and the three filed out of their room.

“Ladies, hop in we are going to a breakfast buffet, Miami style. That means, no mini-donuts will be served.”

“Oh Lexa, so funny,” answered Raven, “Mini donuts are the perfect breakfast food and handy to carry in a purse or backpack.” She then turned to Anya, “Good morning, sunshine!”

Anya looked at Clarke and Octavia questioning, “What’s with this one?”

“She woke up in a good, no, great mood this morning. Just accept it,” laughed Clarke. Anya raised an eyebrow while looking at Raven who merely smiled back at her date.

All six women climbed into the vehicles and drove off to breakfast.  
##########

 

“That was delicious, Anya. Thanks for suggesting this place. The food was delicious,” said a grateful Octavia. Anya nodded her head.

“Well, it’s almost noon and the three of us have to get back to the parents’ house,” sighed Lexa. “At 3:15, Charles will be here to pick you up.”

“Right,” agreed Clarke. “Let’s get back to Sharkey’s. Raven, are you helping her today?”

“No, I, owwww what was that for?” Raven looked at Anya while holding her ribs.

“You should probably check with her again. I’ll go with you,” Anya said while staring at Raven.

“Geez, alright, Keep those pointy elbows to yourself, woman!”

The other four started laughing at the pair and they all got up and left the restaurant to go back to Sharkey’s. When they arrived, each pair split up. While Anya and Raven went to see Sharkey, Harper and Octavia went towards the beach and Clarke and Lexa stayed by the room.

“Come inside for a bit, please?” asked Clarke. Lexa nodded.

“Thanks again for your concern last night,” started Clarke as she placed her arms around Lexa’s waist. “And thank you for breakfast. We would have been happy to pay for it, or at least help pay.” The blonde moved closer and placed her lips gently on Lexa’s.

“You’re welcome,” answered the brunette. “It was my pleasure.” Lexa had her arms over Clarke’s shoulders, hands playing with her hair. Lexa took a deep breath. “I think you are great, Clarke. I really would love to keep in contact with you after spring break is over. I want to know all about you.”

At that statement, Clarke looked down. She was starting to feel even guiltier about hiding who she was. “Sure, I’d like that, too”, was all she could say.

“Great, yeah, well, I should start getting back,” Lexa was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. It was a long, slow kiss meant to hold onto the shared moment.

“Maybe we should find Harper and Octavia before this gets out of hand,” a flushed Clarke managed to say.

An equally flushed Lexa nodded in agreement.

###############

 

“Girls, how are you both today?” asked Sharkey.

“Great” “Wonderful” said Raven and Anya simultaneously.

“Do you want me to fix anything, Sharkey? I have time before we all leave for the auction.

“No Sweetie, everything is fine. You have been such a help, Raven.”

Anya's smile was so big that it took Sharkey a little by surprise.

“Okay, we’ll be on our way,” said Anya. “Susanna, how are you getting to Mom and Dad’s.”

“When Charles comes by I’ll hitch a ride. This place is covered until tomorrow afternoon so I’ll stay over at your parents, like always.”

“You’re coming with us?” an excited Raven stated. “Sweet! We get to check you out before all the rich, single men come to mingle with you.” Raven winked at the older woman for emphasis.

“Oh don’t be silly. You girls get along now.”

Both women bade her good-bye then started walking back to Anya’s car.

“You can stay as long as you want at the auction. When you’re ready to leave, I’ll take you back here or wherever you want. I do have one thing to show you later.”

“Hmm, is this one thing someone sexy?”

“You’ll see me before that. This is something else.”

Raven took Anya’s hand and while looking in her eyes said, “I’m intrigued. Yes, I’ll let you show me this secret something. Is it one of your spy hippos?”

“Ughhh, it is not hippos, spy or otherwise.”

The Latina laughed then peck Anya on the lips. “I would love to see this one thing.”

After a few more kisses, Anya hopped in her car and left. Raven turned toward her door and nodded to Lexa who was on her way out.

##############

 

“Octavia, I am looking forward to seeing you again tonight. Lexa tells me it is quite the local event. I have to borrow one of her dresses.”

“Oooh, a dress. You don’t seem the dress type Harper. What about a linen suit? No, you wear that dress, I have a linen suit. What color is this dress?”

Harper looked at Octavia and chuckled. “I know there is a nice burgundy pattern and another teal pattern."

“Go for the teal….more blue or more green?”

“Blue”, answered Harper.

“Good choice,” smiled Octavia.

“Hey, I wanted to come last night. I wanted to make sure you knew I was fine. I wanted to make sure you were fine.”

Octavia put her arms around Harper's body, holding her close, then put her head on her shoulder. “I had too much alcohol and my mind just took off thinking someone tried to hurt you. I want to beat her silly.”

“I am in awe that, even drunk, you were ready to protect my honor,” Harper teased Octavia.

“Obviously, you can defend your own honor, but if you ever need backup, I’m ready.”

“Good to know.” Harper leaned away from Octavia. “We should probably get back. I’d rather stay but I am going to look forward to seeing you in a suit.”

“Be ready to be knocked out, Ms. McIntyre.”

“Oh Ms. Blake, you knocked me out days ago on the beach when you ripped me a new one.”

Octavia blushed then dragged Harper back to Lexa’s Jeep.

Anya was leaving when they got back, Lexa was leaning on the Jeep.

“Ready, Harper?

“Ready. Octavia, see you soon.”

“You know it, Harper.” With a quick kiss on the cheek, Octavia was back in her room.

“Yep, those three are going to kill us, Commander.”

All Lexa could do was shake her head and smile.  
##############

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the new kudos! It is okay to leave comments, too!
> 
> It may be a week before Chapter 13 is up because school (university) is getting closer to Thanksgiving break and then 2 more until finals. I'll do my best to get chapters to all of you, my faithful readers. Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charity Auction at the Woods' Estate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! I'll separate the section so if you don't wish to read that section, scroll to the marked end.
> 
> And, the ANGST has arrived!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 13

At 3:10 pm, Sharkey was knocking on her favorite guests’ door.

Raven opened the door, letting loose with a wolf whistle, “Hey girl, you look fine!”

Sharkey smiled. “And you look beautiful, Raven, vermilion is your color. It represents life and eternity, very much you, so full of life!”

The older woman’s words touched Raven. “Stop it! But I do look good, don’t I?” 

Clarke and Octavia walked up with Clarke saying, “Sharkey, you look amazing.”

Octavia added, “You sure do. You put us to shame in that beautiful navy and white dress.”

Charles appeared at the door. “Ladies, shall we?”

The four women filed out the door and into the limo. “Ladies, there is bottled water and something a little stronger available”, came Charles voice from a pair of speakers.

“Anything girls?”, asked Sharkey. All answered no. She pressed a button on the console. “We’re all good back here, Charles, no drinks for us. Thank you.”

“Yes, you’re welcome Ms. Susanna.”

It took about 40 minutes to arrive at the estate due to traffic. Charles opened the door for the four to exit the limo. Clarke, Octavia and Raven all marveled at the size of the estate.

“I knew Lexa came from money but this is some serious money here”, said Clarke.

“Pick up your jaw Griff, your girl is headed this way,” laughed Octavia.

“Girls, I’ll leave to your dates.” Sharkey walked toward the house, only stopping long enough to say something to Lexa and Harper.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” started Lexa as she walked up to the trio. “Clarke and Raven, please walk with me. Octavia, your date will escort you.”

“Hi Harper, you look beautiful,” a smiling Octavia said to her date. Harper smiled back. “That dress is gorgeous.”

“No, O, you look beautiful. “The suit, WOW! And your blouse matches my dress perfectly. You look fantastic.” Harper extended both arms, welcoming Octavia in a hug.

“Lexa, your home is amazing,” added Clarke as all walked toward the area where the auction was being held.

“Thanks. I think it’s a bit much but it is the only place I have ever called home. Clarke, I told you that suit you are wearing would be perfect. You are beautiful.”

Raven interrupted, “Where’s my date? She left me hanging to go be with her dancing hippos?”

Lexa just stared at Raven. “Always with the hippos. No, she’s with our parents. She’ll meet us by the food in a few minutes."

The walk was slow so they all could chat without others around. Anya came walking up wearing a big smile then planted a big kiss on Raven.  
“Thought you were with the hippos instead of being here for me.”

“Don’t be silly. Today there will be no hippos. Just us. Come with me, I want to welcome you properly. Excuse us Lexa and Clarke.”

Raven and Anya split off. Lexa turned to Clarke, “Let’s all…wait, where are Harper and Octavia?”

“Who knows?” answered Clarke. “Now, where are we going?”

“Thought you would like to get some food then look at the auction items,” offered Lexa.

“Nice, but maybe you could welcome me better with a kiss?” Clarke placed her hands gently on Lexa’s waist and leaned in for a kiss. After a few moments, the pair broke for air.

“It’s only been a few hours and I just realized that it has been too long since I last kissed you,” smiled Lexa.

“Mmmm, maybe you should give me another one before we’re around more people and we must act like adults.

With that said, Lexa leaned in for a few more short, sweet kisses. “I am so glad you agreed to come.”

“Thanks, and may I say, green is your color, Ms. Woods.” Clarke punctuated the compliment with a peck on the lips followed by a cheeky grin.

“Looks like we lost Harper and O,” stated Lexa. “Never mind, come meet my parents.”

“I’m a little nervous.” Clarke tugged on Lexa’s arm. “You sure I look okay?”

“Never more beautiful. Come on!”

Clarke and Lexa strode up to Lexa’s parents. “Mom, Dad, may I present Clarke Griffin? Clarke, my parents, Alex and Alaina Woods.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Woods.

“The pleasure is ours, Clarke. I hope you are enjoying your time in Miami. Please, eat, enjoy the auction. I’m sure Lexa would love to show you around,” Alaina smiled. Both parents shook Clarke’s hand in greeting.

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

Clarke and Lexa walked around looking at the auction items while nibbling on finger foods.

“So many amazing works of art. Season tickets to the Marlins and the Heat. Is this typical?” asked Clarke.

“The items change every year but the artists are all local and usually donate a piece every year. The season tickets are the same seats every year. There are a few friends that always bid those up. They are sky box seats so they all get to use them anyway,” explained Lexa.

“Maybe we could sit for a while?” asked Clarke.

“Of course, maybe our friends will show up, too”  
#####

 

“I am going to reapply my lipstick, Harper. You kissed it all off,” jokingly complained Octavia.

“What can I say, your kisses taste so wonderful I want more,” Harper said as she stole another kiss.

“Maybe we should find the others,” offered O.

“Maybe we should, but do we want to?” asked Harper.

“I’m hungry and not just for you, babe.”

“Alright, but so you know,” Harper leaned in and whispered in Octavia’s ear, “I know what I want to eat and it isn’t being served over there.”

“Mmmm, you are being naughty Ms. McIntyre.” A seductive smiled graced Octavia’s face. “Maybe later we can slip away.” 

“Then we better eat so we can have enough energy for dessert.”

The pair walked off toward the food tables.  
##########

 

Raven and Anya had taken a tour of the house and grounds, then found themselves in Anya’s bedroom.

“So you grew up here, in this house?” asked Raven

“Yes, the only one. This room has always been my bedroom.

“Nice. That is a very big bed for just you. Invite many up here?”

“No, you’re the first. At least in this bed. The bedroom has seen a few people.”

“Just a few. Well, Dr. Woods, what do you say we try out this bed and see if it is big enough for us?”

*********Smut ensues*********

Raven unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Anya’s mouth began to water while she stared at her date.

While extending her hand to Anya, Raven quipped, “Don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle with you Zoo Boss.”

Anya willingly moved toward Raven and the bed. “Engine Girl, no need to be gentle with me. Show me what you got.”

“You can see what I have, but you are overdressed. Let me help you with this dress.”

At that, the pair were on the bed, wearing little to the imagination. Both women were more than ready to consummate what had been slowly building for five days. Hands and lips touched skin. The heat between the pair was driving both women to want more of the other. Raven relinquished what little control she had to Anya. 

“Tell me Raven, what do you want?”

“You, inside me,” pleaded Raven

At that, Anya gave Raven her wish. While her mouth kissed the fiery Latina, her fingers danced at Raven’s wet opening. 

“Don’t tease me, inside now!”

Anya plunged two fingers inside Raven. She pumped them in and out while thumbing her clit. 

“More, faster,” Raven begged.

Another finger entered and filled Raven. Her orgasm was building. Raven’s eyes were tightly shut, her body quivered with the impending orgasm. Suddenly, the orgasm ripped Through Raven and she could no longer hold on. “Anya, yes, yes,” she screamed.

“Yes, Raven, my beautiful Engine Girl,” soothed Anya, “Yes, so beautiful!”

Raven fell limp. Anya crawled up Raven’s body, trailing kisses up her body, back to her mouth.”

“That was awesome,” was all Raven could manage.

Anya smiled at the gorgeous woman in her bed. All she could think of was how could she keep her there.

“You owe me, Engine Girl. Let’s see what you got.”

Raven rolled over to her side. “Be prepared for the ride of your life.” 

As Raven moved in closer, Anya closed her eyes thinking, “I am, I am.”

******Smut is over, for now!***********  
##############

 

As Lexa, Clarke, Harper, and Octavia were finishing their food, Raven and Anya strolled up.

“Where were you guys so long?” asked Octavia.

“I was showing Raven the house and grounds, being a tour guide.”

Octavia stared at Raven. “Right, touring the grounds. According to your neck, Anya, that’s not all that was being toured.”

Both women colored with some embarrassment. Raven merely winked at her friend.

“I’ll get us food, Raven,” offered Anya.

“Thanks.” Raven then looked at her friends. “What?”

“Touring?”, a laughing Clarke asked.

“Yes, exotic locations.”

“I knew it,” an excited Octavia added. “You both screamed, ‘I just got laid’, when you were walking up.”

The conversation stopped as soon as Anya returned. “Here you are, Raven.” All eyes were on Anya. “What?”

No one answered. Then they burst into laughter.

Anya merely shrugged. “Whatever.” Then she winked at Raven, who smiled back.  
##########

 

The charity auction was coming to an end. Anya and Raven had already left. Anya had announced that she had a new apartment and wanted to show Raven. Sharkey had been driven back earlier to her residence by Charles.

“Do you two have plans for the evening?” asked Clarke to Harper and Octavia.

“We are going to a club and Harper said she had plans for us.”

“I’m sure she does. So, will you be coming back to our room?”

Harper answered, “No, no we won’t. In fact, our Uber should be coming soon. We’ll thank your parents, Lexa, and say good night.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow you two!” 

Octavia and Harper left leaving Clarke and Lexa sitting at the table.

“I don’t want the night to end, Clarke. Let me get out of these clothes, get you back to Susanna’s and you change into casual clothes. We’ll check out what’s happening at the beach, dance. What do you think?”

“Sounds good. I’ll wait here for you.” Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss.

A short time later, Lexa’s father walked up to Clarke and asked if she had a good time.

“Yes, sir,” Clarke automatically answered. “We all did. Lexa is changing then driving us back to Sharkey’s. We’re going to go dancing at the beach party.”

“Ah yes, beach parties. Once Lexa graduates she won’t have much time for beach parties.”

“I can imagine. Having to get a job, then starting leaves little time for fun.”

Alex looked at the younger woman oddly. “You don’t know what Lexa will be doing after graduation?”

Clarke didn’t know what to say as neither she nor Lexa spoke about jobs or graduation.

“No, she didn’t mention anything about a job…”

At that moment, Alaina walked up to her husband and Clarke. “I’m sorry Clarke, I need to borrow my husband. Lexa is walking up. Have a wonderful rest of the evening.”

Lexa had walked up on Clarke and her parents while they were talking. “We will Mom, Dad, good night.”

“Good night and thank you again for adding us as guests. We had a wonderful time,” added Clarke. 

The younger pair walked off towards Lexa’s Jeep. Alaina and Alex watched the pair walk away. “Alex, Lexa and Harper did not want us to say anything about West Point, Army, or what they were doing after graduation.”

“Well, why not? She is proud to be a cadet and to serve her country. I don’t understand.”

“This is a spring break relationship. Neither wanted to say anything about it. I stepped in when I heard you about to tell Clarke. Honey, I promised Lexa I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Kids,” answered Alex. Both he and Alaina then walked over to talk with other guests.  
############

 

“Nice digs, Anya. What room do you want to christen first?” asked Raven.

“Tough choice,” answered Anya. “Do you want rug burns or bruises from tile?

Raven laughed. “I’d prefer a bed or even a table but if the carpet is clean, that is my choice.”

Anya walked to the refrigerator and held up a bottle of water and a bottle of champagne.

“Are we celebrating something special?”

“First, my first apartment. Second, my very special guest who graced me with her presence as my date and came with me to my apartment, and third,”

Anya didn’t get to voice her third reason as Raven proceeded to kiss her soundly.

“Enough reasons, let’s get down to business. You have too many clothes on. Let me help you out of them.”

“Ms. Reyes, you are reading my mind.”  
#########

 

Harper and Octavia were at a hotel sipping on red wine and eating dark chocolate.

“Oh my god, Harper, this is delicious!”, exclaimed Octavia.

“It really is. I asked the chef at the Woods’ home what to pair with what and she suggested this. This hotel had it and I asked them to set this aside for us this evening.”

Octavia leaned even closer to Harper on the king size bed. Both women were still fairly tangled in the sheets from their romantic activities.

“Thank you, Harper. This is so sweet. You really know how to treat a girl.”

“Nothing but the best for you, Octavia.”

As the two women were kissing, eating chocolate and drinking wine, Octavia’s phone sounded.

“It’s Clarke, she texted 911. I have to call her back.

“I hope she and Lexa are okay.”

Octavia called Clarke immediately. “What’s wrong, Griffin?” She listened to Clarke, then nearly turned white.

“What’s wrong, O? Is everyone alright? Talk to me?”

“No”, whispered Octavia. “No, no, no, no, no.” She then started to get dressed.

“O, what’s going on? Talk to me, please. How can I help?”

Octavia finished dressing picked up her purse and walked to the door of the room.

“O?”

“You can’t,” Octavia said to Harper then left.

Harper’s phone started buzzing signaling a phone call.

“Lexa, what is happening?”  
#############

 

Clarke and Lexa were dancing to every song. Both were having a wonderful time having fun on the beach.

“Enough, I need a drink,” Clarke yelled to Lexa over the music.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and the pair walked toward the inflatable beer mug. After obtaining their beer, the pair walked over to some tables. 

Clarke looked at Lexa, who smiled back at the blonde. “Your Dad was asking me if I knew about your job after graduation. He said you won’t have time to go to beach parties as you’ll be much too busy. I felt he was going to inform me of something I should know.”

Lexa looked at Clarke. She wasn’t at a loss for words. She didn’t want to talk about it, but she didn’t want to lie either.

“Clarke, I’m going to tell you something about Harper and me.”

“Okay, is it bad? I mean, are you going to jail or something?”

“No, it’s actually very good, nothing bad at all.”

Clarke’s eyes were wide with encouragement. “Go ahead.”

“Harper and I are cadets at West Point. We’ll be commissioned officers in the U.S. Army. We know where…”

Clarke couldn’t believe her ears. Lexa and Harper are few short months from being 2nd lieutenants. She and her best friends would have to salute them while in uniform and could not even be friends with them. 

“I have to leave.”

“What, why?” asked Lexa.

“I have to call Octavia. You have to leave. Now.”

“Why? Are you ashamed to be seen with someone from the military?

“No, Lexa, you could not be more wrong. I am going back to my room. Please don’t follow me except to get your Jeep. You need to leave us alone.” 

Clarke got on her phone and immediately called Octavia. 

“What’s wrong, Griffin?”

“Octavia, listen carefully then get back to the room. Lexa and Harper are West Point cadets who are graduating.”

“No.”

“Yes. I’ll call Raven. Get back here now.” Clarke hung up the phone and called Raven. Raven’s went immediately to voicemail.

“Raven, get your ass back to Sharkey’s now! Lexa and Harper are West Point cadets. Call me back.”

Clarke made it back to her room. She heard Lexa’s Jeep start then pull away. Tears fell from Clarke’s eyes. All she wanted now were her best friends to be with her.  
###############

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, how will the couples deal? How will Clarke, Octavia, and Raven deal? How will Lexa and Harper deal? What about Anya?
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! If you have comments, I look forward to reading them.
> 
> And for the U.S. readers, Happy Thanksgiving to you, your families and friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed. Everybody knows now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're hoping for fluff, it is not in this chapter. (ok, maybe a teeny, tiny bit of fluff)
> 
> Thanks so much for the new kudos and the comment, JoanaFilipa 07!
> 
> Tell me what you think of this new, LONG chapter.

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 14

“Lexa, what’s going on? Clarke called Octavia and she left me in the hotel room. What happened?”

“I’m sorry, Harper. It’s all my fault. I told Clarke about West Point.”

“And she got mad?” Harper was still confused.

“Not mad, upset. It was as if that was the worst thing I could have possibly said. Look, I’ll come pick you up.”

“Roger that, Commander. I’ll be waiting out front.”  
########

 

“Shit, Clarke. Why didn’t they tell us where they went to school? That would have been best.”

“True, but why didn’t we say we’re in the Navy. We didn’t want problems. They probably thought the same. We should leave. Just get out of here.”

Clarke’s phone began to ring. “It’s Reyes. About time. Where the hell are you?”

“Hey, I called as soon as I saw the light blinking. What’s wrong?”

“Lexa and Harper are West Point cadets.”

Raven looked at Anya. “Are you sure?”, she asked Clarke.

“Lexa told me. Turns out, her Dad almost told me. Lexa admitted it to me. When I reacted to the news she thought I didn’t like the fact they were military.”

“Pshh. I’ll get Anya to drive me back to our room.”

“Get back ASAP. We need to figure out what to do next.”

Anya was sitting near Raven during her phone conversation. When the call ended, she asked, “What’s going on? Is anyone hurt? Talk to me, Raven.”

“Will you drive me back to my room. I have to be with Clarke and Octavia.”

“Of course, but what happened?

Raven took a big breath. “Lexa told Clarke that she and Harper are West Point cadets.”

“Yeah, so?”

Raven pulled out her wallet from her purse and took out her Navy ID card. “Here’s why.”

Anya took the card. “You’re in the Navy? I thought you guys were in college?”

“We were two years ago. None of us had money to continue after community college so we joined the Navy. We took leave to enjoy a week like college students.”

“I still don’t see the problem. You’re all military.”

Raven took her ID card back. “The three of us are enlisted. Lexa and Harper will be officers. They are higher up the chain of command. We would salute them and they could give us orders we would have to follow. There is no fraternization between officers and enlisted personnel. We can be fined, assigned extra duty, confined to quarters. It could make promotions impossible. They cannot be together.”

“Come on, let’s get you back to your friends.” Anya looked at Raven and asked, “Are we okay? I mean, can I still see you?”

Raven stepped forward and took Anya in her arms and whispered, “I don’t know what is going to happen. If you want to keep in contact with me, I would very much like that. Please don’t tell Lexa and Harper about the Navy. It really should come from Clarke and Octavia.”

“Of course, I promise. We should get going.”

Anya and Raven held one another a few moments more, then they kissed before driving back to Sharkey’s motel.  
#############

 

Lexa pulled up to the hotel and Harper jumped in. She noticed the red-rimmed eyes. “Harp, you okay?”

“Probably about as well as you. I don’t get it. Why would being at the Academy be a deal breaker? It doesn’t make sense. Octavia turned white when she spoke with Clarke. She kept repeating, ‘no’. I could see how upset she was and then she left. I don’t understand.”

“Me neither. Clarke literally ran away from me, told me not to follow her except to get the Jeep. We need to talk with them. I called and texted. Nothing.”

“What could it be? I am so confused…and hurt. Why won’t she trust me?”

“Look, we won’t get anywhere like this. Let’s go back to my parents and try to sleep. We’ll text again and tell them we’ll call after everybody gets some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”  
###################

 

Raven entered the room she shared with her friends. She saw Octavia sleeping and Clarke packing. “Hey, you okay?

Clarke shook her head no. “I just want to leave. If I can’t be with her this week I’d rather not run into her. You know they want and deserve an explanation.”

“Yeah, they do. You know they’ll just happen to be here at the beach, Lexa visiting her godmother and….”

The blonde was waiting for Raven to finish. “Raven?”

“Lexa’s godmother is Sharkey. Sharkey knows they are at West Point. Sharkey knows we are in the Navy. She knows we’re enlisted. Sharkey knew from the beginning. Why didn’t she say something? This could have been avoided if she told us.” At that Raven turned to walk at the door.

“Raven, no,” Clarke firmly said to her BFF. “It’s too late to go banging on her door. We’ll all talk with her in the morning.”

Raven felt defeated that she could not immediately help her friends. “Griff, stop packing. We need sleep.”

“Fine. I am too exhausted to even disagree. O and I turned off our phones already so we wouldn’t know if they tried to contact us.”

“I will too since Lexa has my number.”

In less than ten minutes, all three sailors were in fitful sleep.  
##############

 

Morning found Harper up and getting ready to run. She walked across the hall to Lexa’s and knocked on the door. “Lexa? You ready to run?”

“Go away.” 

Harper opened the bedroom door. “Lex? Buddy?”

“I’m not running today. Go without me since you seem to be able to carry on with your life.”

“Lexa, I am barely holding myself together. I need to have some structure so I don’t fall apart. Please come running. I need my battle buddy now.”

The term ‘battle buddy’ made Lexa wince. She knows what that term means. She had to be there for Harper because Harper is there for her. “Only for my battle buddy.”

Harper gave Lexa a small smile. “I’ll wait for you on the patio.”

Leaving Lexa and walking to the patio, Harper found Anya eating breakfast.”

“Hey, Anya, how are you today.” Anya was unsure of how to answer.

“Hungry. You?”

“Sad, confused. You were with Raven last night, why are you here this morning?” asked Harper.

Anya summoned a bored look then said, “She got a call from Clarke, she left, I came home.”

The pair had been sitting in silence when Lexa walked up. “Why are you here? Thought you’d be with Raven?”

Harper jumped in. “Already asked her. She said Raven got a call from Clarke and left.”

Something didn’t add up to Lexa. “You didn’t drive her back to Susanna’s?”

Anya looked at her sister trying to keep her look of boredom but was getting upset. “Of course, I drove her back.”

“Well, did you talk on the way back? Did she say anything about the call?”

“Yes, we talked about going to the zoo on Friday. Why are you so interested in what we talked about, Little One?” Anya and Raven did talk about going to the zoo. The talk revolved around the idea Raven may not be in town anymore. They did not talk about why Raven was going back to her room. Anya did not lie to her sister.

“You going anywhere soon? Something happened and I want to talk about it with you. Harper, too.”

“Sure, I’ll be here.”

Lexa and Harper went off for their run. Anya texted Raven for an update.  
##################

 

Morning found Raven getting dressed and looking for the Navy shirt Clarke had hidden from Lexa.

“Clarke? Griffin? Come on Doc, we need you up,” Raven said while shaking Clarke awake.

“No, I’m not scheduled for surgery, leave me alone.”

Octavia was awake and listening to her best friends. Listening to them made her smile. “I love you guys.”

Upon hearing that, Clarke and Raven grinned at one another then Clarke jumped out of her bed and with Raven, proceeded to pounce on Octavia. All three women started laughing and giggling and just reveled in the fact that they had one another.

“Clarke, where is that Navy shirt you hid from Lexa?”, asked Raven.

“In my bag, why?

“Do you guys have any Navy shirts with you.” Both Octavia and Clarke nodded.

“Good, put them on. We are going to talk with Sharkey.”

“Rae, we are not going to yell or…”, Octavia looked worried.

“No. We want to remind her that we are active duty sailors like she once was,” stated Raven. “I am going to just ask her why she didn’t tell us about Lexa and Harper. She knows the fraternization rule.”

Octavia stood up saying, “Let’s do it.” Both she and Clarke went to put on their t-shirts.

A short time later, all three were in front of Sharkey’s door. “Ready?”, asked Raven. Both women nodded.

After knocking, Sharkey answered her door.

“Girls, good morning, did you have fun at the auction?”

“Good morning, Sharkey,” answered Raven. “May we come in?”

Sharkey could see there was a problem. “Of course, coffee?” Everyone declined the offer.

“There is something on your mind. Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“Sharkey, why didn’t you tell us that Lexa and Harper are at West Point?”

The older woman took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. “Looking back, I should have said something to not just you three but the two of them as well.”

All three sailors slowly nodded their heads but said nothing.

“At first, I thought you might just be friends. I know, you can’t be friends with officers. But I thought it would just be on a more superficial, let’s have fun dancing, drinking, hanging out, we’ll never see one another after this week.

“Then I saw Harper and you, Octavia. I knew right then I was too late. I didn’t know what to do, so I did nothing. I saw how Lexa and you, Clarke, stole glances at one another. Again, I did nothing. Raven, I have never seen Anya smile as much as when you were around. 

“I’m sorry girls. I hoped it would just be a short-lived spring break romance that doesn’t last beyond the beach. Please forgive me for not being more pro-active.” The older woman eyes were filled with tears.

Octavia got up from the couch and wrapped the woman in a hug. “We don’t blame you. It was a tough position to be in. We didn’t want people knowing we are in the Navy. We just wanted to be college students.” She looked at her two friends. “But we’re not and not saying anything, well, that’s on us.”

“It seemed like the perfect cover for us, just students. Who knew we’d fall for a couple of ‘Army Pukes’,” laughed Clarke.

Raven pointed at her two BFF’s. “Now that we got that out of the way, you two need to talk to Lexa and Harper.”

“Not looking forward to that discussion. I was flat out rude to Lexa.”

“I just left Harper. She had a lovely evening planned and I just left her there.”

“Guys,” started Raven, “I explained it to Anya. I made her promise not to say anything to them. I told her it was your story to tell.”

“You sure she won’t say anything?”, asked Clarke.

“Yeah. I trust her not to tell them.”

Sharkey had an idea. “Girls, invite Lexa, Harper, and Anya over. Talk in my home, I’ll be working the front desk from noon until 11:00 pm. We can have food and drink here so you can talk and it will be neutral area. If one of you gets upset, you can go to your room.”

The three sailors looked at one another and came to an agreement. “Okay, let’s do it,” said Raven. “I’ll call Anya and set it up through her. One o’clock good?” Octavia, Clarke, and Sharkey agreed.

The girls left Sharkey’s home and went back to their room. Raven grabbed her phone to call Anya while Octavia and Clarke sat together trying to figure out how they were going to talk with Harper and Lexa.  
#########################

 

The three BFF’s walked to the mini-mart. “Hi Raven,” the girl at the registered smiled and waved at Raven. “These your friends?”

“Hi Kim, yeah that’s them. The blonde is Clarke.” Clarke waved. “And the brunette is Octavia.” Octavia smiled and nodded.

“You buying your usual breakfast of mini-donuts and OJ?”

“Yeah, maybe some beer and ice, too.”

“Are all of you in the Navy?”

“Yeah, saving money for college” answered Clarke. Octavia moved back to start getting their purchase.

“I already have plenty of loans to pay back once I finally graduate this spring.”

Octavia was back at the counter with six mini-donut packs and a gallon of orange juice. Both Clarke and Raven looked at the donuts. 

"Got enough there, O?" Clarke asked.

“What? We haven’t had these since...”

“Yesterday,” both Clarke and Raven answered.

“Shut up.”

Kim watched the three interact while she rang up their purchase. “You guys are crazy, good crazy.”

All three thanked Kim then walked back to their room. Octavia asked Raven, “So Reyes, did you hit on Kim the first time you went in there?”

“No, I was just friendly,” replied Raven. “She is just a real nice gal.”

“I don’t know, I think she might have been persuaded to go out with you.”

“Maybe, but that night I met Anya,” Raven answered then saw her friend’s faces drop. “Sorry guys. I know we all met someone special the next day.”

“No worries, Rae, let’s just get back," smiled Octavia.

Once back in the room and breakfast was complete, Clarke made an announcement. “I’m going to call Lexa. I’ll ask her and Harper to come over at 1300. Raven, you call Anya.”

“You think she’ll take your call,” asked Octavia.  
“I’ll leave a message if she doesn’t.”  
“Alright, set it up,” said Octavia.  
Clarke found Lexa’s number and touched the icon to call.  
##################

Lexa and Harper both explained to Anya what Clarke and Octavia said and did.

“Should we be sad, mad, upset,” a visibly distraught Lexa said to her sister. “Clarke seemed genuinely upset and she wouldn’t even allow me to help. I'm upset, but I'm also mad at Clarke. Being mad at Clarke makes me sad.”

“And I don’t know what she said to Octavia, but I am clueless,” added Harper.

Anya had not heard back from Raven since she had texted her earlier. She listened to the younger women without saying a word.

“What do you think, Anya? Should we go over there and make them talk to us?”

Anya started laughing. “Do you REALLY think you could possibly make any of those women do anything they didn’t want to do?”

“We could try “, said Harper.

“Is that, right? You are going to make the woman who has already ripped you up one side and down the other when she felt you disrespected her the first day on the beach. Don’t think so.”

Harper slunk back down in her chair.

“Give it until noon and then text Clarke. If she doesn’t answer, well, I guess that’s your answer."

“I’m not giving up. Harper won’t either. They have to tell us!”

Anya looked at her little sister. She remembered when they were younger and Lexa would insist on knowing exactly why something happened. Their parents told her that the family dog went to live on a farm far away when Victor had really died. Question after question she asked each parent until finally they told her the truth. Anya could still see little Lexa’s lip start quivering, then the tears started flowing and she ran into her bedroom. After a while, twelve-year-old Anya checked on her little sister. She let her cry on her lap until she was all cried out. At this moment, Lexa had the look on her face that said I need to know but I’m afraid of the answer. She was a sentence away from tears.

“Noon, no sooner, Lexa. Harper, don’t even think about doing ANYTHING!” That said, Anya got up and walked back into the house.

“Lexa, are you going to wait?”, asked Harper.

“I don’t want to, but I need to know. 

“Me, too, Lexa. Me, too.”  
####################

 

Lexa and Harper had finished showering after their workout and were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Both women had their phones setting on the table.

Lexa’s phone sounded and Clarke’s face was showing. Lexa stared at it.

“Lex?” Harper was afraid she wasn’t going to answer.

‘Yeah, here goes,” a nervous Lexa picked up the phone. “Hi, Clarke.”

Clarke looked at Raven and Octavia while saying, “Hey Lexa. I’m sorry I left so quickly last night. If you and Harper come over to Sharkey’s at 1300 you’ll understand.”

“Just tell me now, tell us now, Clarke. You owe it to us to say it now.”

Clarke took a breath. “No. This something that must be explained in person. Please ask Anya to come, too. See you at 1300.” Clarke then disconnected the call.

“What did she say?”

“Clarke said for us to come over at 1300 and we’ll get an explanation.”

“Wait,” said Harper, “she said 1300 not 1:00 pm? Is she making fun of us using a 24-hour clock?”

“Maybe. She only said that it ‘must be explained in person’, ‘ask Anya to come’, too. Then she repeated to come to Susanna’s at 1300.”

“It’s ten right now. We have to be ready for anything.” Harper then stood up and said, “One, they are just going to say they made a mistake, can’t be involved with us because of being military.”

“Two,” added Lexa, “they freaked out and they’re really sorry, let’s forget it ever happened.”

“Three, they, they, I don’t know, Lexa. It all comes back to knowing we are at West Point.”

“Yeah, so far, only yours makes sense. Clarke apologized for leaving quickly but that explains nothing.”

We have about two hours until we have to leave. What do say to a little, ‘Call of Duty’.”

“You’re on!”  
##########################

 

Clarke disconnected the phone. Octavia immediately asked, “Did she say they would come.”  
“No,” answered Clarke. She wanted me to explain and I told to be here at 1300 and bring Anya. You heard that.”  
“Do you think saying 1300 instead of 1:00 pm was a hint?” Raven wondered if her addition of using the 24-hour clock could be used as a hint. “Of course, they may think we’re making fun of them using it. I need to call Anya.”

“As long as they show up, that’s what’s important.” Octavia was pacing while talking. 

“O, sit down, please? You’re making me nervous,” asked Clarke.

“Let’s go for a walk on the beach. We’ll be back by noon. Come on, shorts and bikini tops, we’ll get some more sun,” suggested Raven. “I don’t want to lose my ‘sun-kissed’ look.”

Two pillows flew in the air and hit Raven. All three women changed clothes to go to the beach.  
###########################

 

“Ready to go, Commander?”

“Ready.”

The two West Point cadets left the Wood’s estate. Both wore the only t-shirt that had anything to do with West Point. The front of their shirts ready, ‘Go Army Beat Navy’, from last December’s Army-Navy game.

“I hope we get answers today. I know something can be worked out,” said Harper.

Lexa kept her eyes on the road only giving a non-committal grunt. The Jeep remained quiet until they pulled into Sharkey’s. 

“Anya is already here. You ready for this McIntyre?”

“Lexa, this isn’t battle.”

Lexa took a deep breath and released it slowly, audibly. “Harper, I guess I’m preparing for the worst case scenario.”

“And that is?”

“We aren’t good enough for them because of what we do and will be doing.”

Harper just shook her head. “You’re wrong. Clarke already told you that wasn’t it.”

“I just can’t shake the feeling that it is. If we weren’t Army, we would just be hanging at the beach drinking beer, dancing and being with some special women.”

Harper had nothing to add. She did open her door and look over her shoulder at her best friend. “Let’s go get this over with.”

Both women exited the vehicle and began walking to Sharkey’s residence.  
##########################

 

“Guys,” started Octavia, “I can’t imagine they’ll want to eat. My stomach is all tied up in knots and I know more than Harper and Lexa.”

“Sharkey set it out for all of us so it stays.” Clarke was nervously rearranging drinks. There was one lone bottle of Corona that Octavia had bought for Harper.

Raven and Anya just sat quietly next to one another on Sharkey’s couch. Neither of them was touching the other. They felt it was inappropriate due to the discussion that was coming. The three sailors looked at one another when they heard the knock on the door. Anya stood up to open the door while Clarke, Octavia, and Raven stood next to one another.

“Hey,” Anya said to the pair outside. “Come in.”

“Why are you opening the door, Anya? What’s going on?”

Harper had wedged herself between the door jam and Lexa, looked at the three women across the room and stared. After a moment, Harper found her voice. “Lexa, look.”

“Harp, what am I supposed to…”, Lexa found herself staring along with Harper.

“Not quite so talkative now, eh Little One.”

Clarke stepped forward. “If you both come in, we’ll explain it all to you.”

While both cadets walked deeper into the home, neither said a word.

“Lexa, Harper,” started Clarke, “Raven, Octavia and I are 3rd class petty officers in the Navy, hence the reason why we wore the t-shirts. We have two years left on a four-year enlistment. This is why we cannot see one another anymore. I’m sorry. We’re all very sorry.”

Octavia walked over to the table and picked up the bottle of Corona, a lime wedge, and walked to Harper. “I’m sorry. Now you understand. Please, take this. I want it to mean that you have been very special to me over these last few days.” 

Harper accepted the drink but said nothing. Octavia dropped her eyes and walked back to her best friends. Harper stared at the beer, squeezed the lime and downed half of the beer.

No one was saying anything to anyone. The sailors and the cadets would not even look at one another. Raven caught Anya’s eye and motioned for her to do something. Anya rolled her eyes.

“Lexa, Harper, why aren’t you talking?”

Lexa looked at her sister. Anya gave her look she interpreted as, ‘say something’.

“I guess you said it all Clarke. It’s over. Nothing we can do about it. Regulations prohibit fraternization between officers and enlisted personnel. Harper, let’s go.”

Clarke looked like she wanted to cry out, Octavia was getting both upset and mad. 

“No,” was all Harper said.

All eyes went to Harper. The cadet walked over to Octavia and extended her hand which Octavia promptly accepted. “Did you lie when you said you went to Polis Community College.”

“We all graduated from there with associate’s degrees two years ago. We can’t afford any of the universities and we didn’t want to take out a bunch of student loans. Using the G.I. bill to pay for college was our best bet. Things we want to do in civilian life, we are doing in the Navy. We heard some students can be jerks to military people as if spring break belongs only to college students. We thought it would be easier to just be college students.”

Lexa listened to Octavia explain the reasoning. She remembered discussing with Harper not saying they were at West Point.

“We did the same thing,” Lexa said aloud. “We just wanted to be regular college students, too. Didn’t want problems.”

“None of us were looking for anything to happen this week,” added Raven. “I’m going on a six-month deployment to the Mid-East in a few months. I really wanted to have fun now. I would not have been able to get away the closer deployment date got. I talked these two into the entire, ‘spring break’ idea.”

“No Raven,” added Clarke, “you suggested the week and we all agreed on every plan made.”

Lexa was still having a tough time talking. She usually looked at things in an extremely logical way. Her problem today was, feelings aren’t always logical. Regulations are logical. 

Clarke walked over to Lexa. “I’m sorry about how I treated you last night. I should have told you immediately instead of doing what I did. All I could think of was telling Octavia and then Raven.”

Lexa looked up into Clarke’s eyes. She could see the honesty and sincerity in her eyes. Lexa stood up and took Clarke’s hands. “Thank you for apologizing. I understand why now. We did the same thing, really. If we had just said where we went to school all of this could have been avoided. We never told you the name of the school. On Saturday afternoon, nobody knew what would happen. Heck, Octavia didn’t even like Harper much less want to hang out.”

Everybody started laughing, especially Harper. “Thanks for the Corona today, Octavia.”

“You’re welcome. I really am sorry about this mess.”

“Okay, let’s eat some food. Susanna was nice enough to put this all together for us,” said Anya.

“Wait a minute, did Susanna know about you guys?”, asked Lexa.

“Yeah, she did,” said Clarke, “but don’t be upset with her. By the time she knew we were, uh closer, than she thought we would be after a day, she hoped it was just a spring break thing where we would never see each other again. She is already upset enough about not saying something at the very beginning.”

Lexa nodded her head. “Yeah, we’re capable of making our own decisions, good and questionable.” A smile punctuated her sentence and Clarke smiled back. “Let’s eat some of this food.”

All the women started eating the food Sharkey had laid out. There was ice cream for dessert, too. When they had their fill, Raven spoke up. “Anya and I talked about going dancing tonight on the beach. Do any of you want to go with us?”

The others had no idea what to say. “No, I think Lexa and I should not be tempted,” said Harper.

Octavia looked at Harper. “Clarke and I will do something, maybe we will.” Clarke merely shrugged.

“Clarke, would you step outside with me? I’d like to talk with you privately.” Lexa wanted some alone time with the blonde.

“Sure. Guys, we’ll be back in a few.” Clarke walked towards the door, Lexa followed behind her.

“Anya and I are going back to the room. Don’t worry, we won’t do anything,” Raven laughed.

That left Octavia and Harper alone in Sharkey’s living room.

“O, I really like you. What are your plans after your enlistment?”

“Get my bachelor’s in criminal justice, apply to become a police officer. I hope to still work with dogs. I have thought about applying for a federal job, too. I have four years ahead of me still.”

“When Lexa and I graduate, we go to a Leadership Training course, then I go to another course with the Corps of Engineers. After that, not sure where I’ll be assigned.”

“I wish things were different. The smart part of my brain tells me that we just let our hormones get away from us. The other part wants to keep you in my life.”

“And that’s not smart?” Harper smiled at Octavia already knowing the answer.

“We both know it’s not. And a lot can happen in two years. Then who knows where I’ll get a job? You’ll still have three years left.”

“I wish things were different, O.” Harper wore a wistful expression. 

Octavia pulled Harper onto the couch. “Let me hold you one more time.” Harper sat next to Octavia who wrapped her arms her. “This okay?”

“Yeah, I hear your heart beat. Can we stay like this until Lexa and Clarke come back?”

“I’d like that, Harper.”  
####################

 

Lexa and Clarke walked along the sand. Neither woman was talking nor touching.

“What will you be doing once you graduate, Lexa?”

“Both Harper and I go to a leadership course, then one more for our areas. I’m going into intelligence and Harper is going into the Corps of Engineers. Where are you stationed?”

“NAS Jacksonville. I’m a hospitalman, what the Army calls a corpsman. I took a specialized school and work as a surgical tech.

“You know I want to be a doctor, maybe a surgeon. I still have to get my bachelor’s then 4 years of med school, then residency, more for surgeon. I’ll be 30 by the time I get out of school.”

“By then I’ll be out of the Army if I don’t make it a career. Clarke, I…”

“Don’t say anymore.”

“No, let me finish. I wanted to keep in contact with you after this leave was over. I guess some things just aren’t meant to be.”

“I suppose. Or, our timing is just poor. Who knows where we both will be in five, eight years.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hands. “I don’t know but I know I will never forget you Clarke Griffin.”

“I’ll never forget you either, Lexa Woods.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa on the lips. It was chaste, it was sweet. Both knew it was also goodbye. “Let’s get back.”

 

The women walked back to Sharkey’s, Lexa, her hands in her pockets, Clarke, her arms wrapped around herself. They entered the home and saw Octavia still holding Harper. Harper sat up and looked at the pair.

“Ready to go home, Lex?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Clarke had already moved next to Octavia who was now standing. They watched as their spring break girlfriends were about to walk out the door and most likely, out of their lives forever. Clarke whispered to Octavia then spoke aloud, “Hey, guys!”

When Harper and Lexa turned around, Clarke said, “The Navy doesn’t do it this way, but we know the Army does.” With that said, both sailors came to attention and saluted the soon to be 2nd lieutenants.

When the pair saw them, they immediately returned the salute Harper adding, “Fair winds and following seas…squids! The four women smiled. 

The cadets then turned and walked out the door.

Neither pair saw that the other pair had tears rolling down their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "army pukes and squids are interservice derogatory terms. It's how you say that makes it an insult or in this case, a term of endearment.
> 
> Technically, enlisted personnel do not salute cadets. This was done as a goodbye, respect for their future rank further putting a barrier between them. The salute is held until it is returned by the higher ranking officer. Lexa and Harper would also remember their first salute came from women they loved.
> 
> "Fair winds and following seas..." is commonly heard when Navy personnel leave a command, retire, or at a funeral. It is a nautical way of saying good luck and that you have nothing but the best in your future.
> 
>  
> 
> What a way to end it. No one is happy, in fact, four are in tears. I almost broke this chapter up, but then I thought, "I wouldn't want to read a chapter that was broken up, and still be in the same place!" 
> 
> WHen Clarke said, "the NAvy doesn't do it this way, references that the Navy does not salute indoors or without their covers (hats) while the Army does when inside. If I am incorrect due to a change, please tell me.
> 
> Stay with me readers, they are endgame. It will take time (but not 50 chapters!).


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Friday and Saturday of Spring Break. How are they ALL going to handle the situation and their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good size chapter. Please read the notes at the end, too.

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 15

 

Friday morning appeared with a sudden downpour. Lexa and Harper were caught in it while out on their run. The two trudged through it, soldiering on. The pair walked into the house and stripped down to their compression wear.

“That was just another bad thing to happen to us. Where did that even come from?”, asked Harper.

“Who knows,” answered Lexa. I just want out of these clothes and take a shower.”

“You ok, Commander? I’m just numb. It is hard to believe that the two women we wanted the most turned out to be two women we can’t possibly be with.”

Lexa stared out the window toward the pool. “I really want to see Clarke again. It’s wrong, right Harper?”

Harper smiled. “You know how wrong it is. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to see Octavia.”

The pair were just standing there when Anya came into the room.

“Didn’t think you’d be here. Thought you’d be with Raven,” a definitely “green-eyed” Lexa said to her sister.

“Raven and I went dancing, had some fun and walked back to her room. I left her at the door. We’ll get together later.”

“Do you happen to know when they’ll be leaving?”, Harper asked casually.

Anya didn’t even want to be her usually snarky self to either woman. “I do, but I don’t think you knowing anything about it would be best.”

When Anya didn’t tell them, Lexa started fuming. “So, now you know what is best, huh? You think we’ll try to see them one more time, right? You think we cannot handle this situation and just act like silly schoolgirls?”

“Yes,” said Anya back to her sister. “I know that is exactly what you both want to do more than anything.”

Harper hung her head knowing it was exactly what she would do. Lexa did not want to give the satisfaction to her older sister. 

“No, we both know the circumstances and that seeing them would be the absolute worst thing for them and us. We are not children, Anya. We are soon to be 2nd Lieutenants in the United States Army. We understand order, regulations and what it takes to be an officer who leads.”

“Feel better after saying all that, Little One?”

“No. No, I don’t. I know, we know, that that is how it is and we follow the rules.”

“I’m going to shower,” announced Harper. “Maybe, just maybe I can stop thinking only about Octavia Blake.” Harper turned to leave then abruptly stopped. “Let’s go to the range and shoot things. Anya?”

“Okay, I’ll babysit you two then take you for ice cream,” a smug Anya retorted.

Lexa merely nodded her head once. Harper then issued a challenge to her best friend. “Ten bucks says I hit 10 for 10 from 30 yards with a borrowed .45 during the first round, no warm-up.”

“You’re on, McIntyre. Money in the bank for me.”

Anya shook her head but was happy the pair could take their minds off the situation.  
######################

 

“Got it, one o’clock and we all go with you. See you then, Zoo Boss.”

Raven hung up her phone. “We are all going with Anya to the zoo today.”

“Not me,” proclaimed Octavia. “I’m staying here and watch TV, go on the beach and then tonight, get shit-faced. Clarke? Care to join me?”

“What?” Clarke was just waking up.

“Want to go the zoo with me and Anya or die a slow death here with Octavia?”

“Neither. Wanna sleep,” answered Clarke.

“No,” started Raven. “We are all going to the zoo. Last thing you both need is to hang out here and wallow in your misery. I know, it all sucks, but it is still our spring break and we are going to have fun.”

“Fine, just shut up.” Clarke rolled over, away from the others. She wasn’t in the mood to be nice.

Raven looked at her friends. Her heart hurt for them. She got lucky with Anya, but even with her, will it last more than this week? They all must get back to their real lives in the Navy.

“I’m going to get our usual breakfast. Anyone want anything different?” Raven received no answer. “Okay, be back.” She was out the door.

“Octavia, it was just a spring break thing, right? We forget them as soon as we’re out of here.”

“No.”

“Since when have either of us gone so head over heels over anyone?”

Octavia faced Clarke while she thought. “Kindergarten? Diana Price? Prince? No, that’s Wonder Woman. Priest, Diana Priest. Blonde hair, brown eyes, she’d always invite me to nap next to her.”

“Ninth grade, Marta Perez. She liked to wink at me when we worked in the labs in biology class. When she started doing that I had to stop myself from following her around like a puppy.”

Both girls started laughing. “How far did you get with Diana, O?”

“In kindergarten, nowhere you weirdo. Now junior year, I got to second base with her at Jasper’s Christmas party. What about you?”

“You know, your brother caught us at the same party. He was going to stay over at Jasper’s and the spare room was his. We were in his bed!” 

Clarke started laughing and Octavia joined in.

“That’s right. Bellamy stormed out of the party. He asked Marta to the party and thought she was his date. He never did find out it was you with her!”

Both women settled down from laughing so hard when Raven returned. She had been caught in a sudden downpour and was soaking wet.

“What’s so funny, ouside of me looking like a drowned rat?”

“Clarke and I were reminiscing about Jasper’s Christmas party junior year.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that party! First time I ever had spiked egg nog. I would have had more fun if my head wasn’t in the toilet most of the night.”

“Is the invite to go with you and Anya to the zoo still open?”, asked Octavia. “I want to go now. Clarke?”

“Count me in. I want to see the hippos!”

Raven was beaming. “Yes, dancing spy hippos! Okay, so 1300 Anya will be here. She is going to drive.”

Raven went to dry off while Clarke and Octavia started in on the mini-donuts and orange juice.  
############################

 

Lexa was both amazed and pissed. She had just handed over ten dollars to her best friend. Harper was the best, that was not in question. How she could do it with an unfamiliar weapon was amazing.

“I thought I had that bet, Harper. I won’t bet against you again.”

“That’s right, Lexa. Don’t be against me with any weapon! WoooooHoooo! Ice cream is on me!”

Anya was smiling at her sister and best friend. This was a great idea Harper had to get them away from their thoughts. 

“Alright, let’s get back home. I need to go to the zoo for paperwork and car sticker. What are you two going to do?”

“I think we’ll go to the beach,” answered Lexa while looking at Harper who was nodding vigorously.

Anya stared at the pair.

“No Anya, we’ll go to a different area, I promise. We need more sun before we go up north.”

“Okay, let’s go home.”  
##############################

 

“That was great, Anya. What a wonderful zoo! I hope your job is everything you hope,” said Clarke. “And your hippos, they don’t know what training they are in for to become dancing spy hippos!”

Raven laughed so hard at what Clarke said while Anya merely smiled. 

“Maybe,” said Octavia, “just maybe, we can change the SEALS to HIPPOS. What do you think, Raven?”

“I think we’ll have to see how these hippos do during and after training,” laughed Raven even harder.

“You guys want to go to dinner? We can go to my friend’s club, comped dinner and stay for dancing.”

“That sounds great, Anya. Thank you!” Octavia was excited.

“Yeah, Anya, thank you,” added Clarke.

Raven leaned over to Anya and staged whispered, “I’ll thank you later.”

Clarke and Octavia groaned then laughed at their best friend.

“Let’s get you guys back so we all can change. I have a change of clothes in the trunk.”

All the women climbed in Anya’s car and drove back to Sharkey’s. It wasn’t until they got back that Clarke and Octavia thought about Lexa and Harper. And their mood became somber. 

“Hey guys, let’s get ready to go eat and dance.” Raven was trying to cheer her friends up. So far it wasn’t working.

Octavia realized she was hungry as her stomach started growling loudly making the others laugh. “God, let’s go. I am ready to party tonight.”

Raven looked at Clarke as they walked into the room. “How about you, Griff? Ready to show off those moves?

“O is right. Let’s party tonight!” Raven grabbed her friend in a big hug.

########################

 

“Well Commander, the scenery is nice out here.” Harper was admiring the many beautiful young women at the beach. “And even with a late start, we are working on our tans.”

Lexa was not paying much attention to anything and was almost hit by a Frisbee.

“Sorry!” 

Lexa looked over to where the voice came from. She picked up the disc and handed it to a blonde.

“Thanks. Say, I haven’t seen you two out here before. I’m Julie and my friend walking up is Melina.”

“Call me, Mel,” the brunette added. “And whom might you two be?”

“I’m Lexa, that’s Harper.”

“Where do you go to school Lexa and Harper?” asked Julie.

Harper spoke up, “We’re at West Point.”

“Well, isn’t that something, Mel. We’re in the presence of two Army cadets.”

Lexa wasn’t in the mood. Standing up she said, “Problem with that, Julie?”

“Yeah, yeah we do. We only have one thing to say to you guys.”

Harper was now standing and she added, “What might that be?”

Both Julie and Mel, raised their voices as together they said, “Go Navy, Beat Army!”. The pair then started laughing.

“Sorry, Lexa, Harper. I bet you two can guess where we go to school.” Julie had a huge grin on her face.

Lexa shook her head, turned to Harper who was also smiling. “Harper I believe we have a Frisbee that belongs to a pair of Naval Academy Midshipmen.”

“Indeed, we do.” Harper looked at the other women saying, “Want a beer?”

All four women were sitting on the sand and drinking beers, talking about being away from school and generally relaxing.

“We’re graduating in May,” said Julie. “I’m going into surface warfare and Mel is going to be a naval aviator.”

Lexa was enjoying to women’s company. “I’m intelligence and Harper is engineering.“

After talking and drinking for over an hour, Mel and Julie got up to leave.

“Do you guys have plans for later?” asked Lexa. Harper looked surprised at the question.

“No, we were thinking we’d make it early as we’re leaving tomorrow,” said Mel. 

“Oh, too bad. Harper and I were going to check out a club tonight. I can get us all in. What do you think?”

The midshipmen looked at one another, Julie shrugged then, Mel said, “Why not? Where should we meet you?”

Lexa told her the name of the club and to meet them out front at 9pm.

“Got it. 2100 for dancing. Dress code?” asked Julie.

“Dress to impress,” Harper said.

“Of course, see you both there.”

Julie and Mel left and Lexa started packing up their belongings.

“I am surprised that you did that, Lexa. Now don’t get mad, but are you over Clarke?

“No, I’m not. Those middies are just looking to have fun and we might have fun, too. I’m not looking to hook up or get over Clarke by getting someone else in bed. I know you’re not either. They’re someone we have something in common and this is probably the last time we can do anything like dancing. We have a morning flight on Sunday so staying out late tomorrow would be tough.”

“But what if the girls show up at the club?”

“They won’t.”

“They could.”

Lexa had to think. “I don’t think they will. They’ll think they might run into us.”

“Okay. I have a bad feeling. You’re usually not impulsive. I mean, you and Clarke didn’t even sleep together.”

“We did not sleep together because I wanted to learn more about her. Clarke isn’t the type to do it either. Well, I’m not usually either. Look, I don’t want to talk about her anymore.”

Harper looked at her best friend. She could see that she was hurting. Asking these two women was just to dance, talk and nothing more for her. She cared about Octavia and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

The pair drove back to the Woods’ home.  
#######################

 

“The food was delicious, Anya.” Octavia was in heaven with her choice of salmon. Clarke and Raven agreed.

“Glad you like it. I’ll pass the word on.”

It was a little after nine and the three were ready to hit the dance floor. They left a sizable tip on the table then left the dining room.

Upon entering the dance area, Clarke tapped Anya. “Glad we got in here now. It’s already crowded on the floor.”

Octavia volunteered to find their reserved table. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Harper. Smiling to herself, the young woman shook her head and thought, ‘wishful thinking’.

The four went on the dance floor and started moving to the music. After a few songs, Anya whispered to Raven, “Keep those two over here or at the table. Guess who else is in here dancing? If they ask, tell them I went to talk with the owner.”

Raven nodded in agreement.

“Where’s Anya going?”, yelled Clarke above the music.

“To see the owner, you know, thanks and all that.”

“Oh, I want to say thanks, too,” said Clarke.

“She might bring her over if she’s not busy. Want to get some drinks? We can cool off before dancing more.” Raven was doing her best to keep them where Anya wanted them.

They all moved toward the table and ordered drinks.

Anya walked right over to Lexa and tapped her shoulder. When Lexa turned around, her eyes went big as saucers. 

“Anya, what are you, is it just you and Raven?

“Why are you both here? Clarke and Octavia are with us. You need to leave,”

“Where are they? I want to talk with Clarke.”

“No. Bad Idea.”

“Hey Anya, what’s up? Raven with you?

The sisters looked at Harper but said nothing.

Harper then immediately said, “They’re all here.”

Harper then took off, neither woman could stop her.

“Lexa?” asked Julie, “where did Harper go. “Oh, hello. I’m Julie, you are beautiful.” Julie started flirting with Anya.

“I have to get her,” said Lexa and she was off. Anya facepalmed.

“Hey, where are Harper and Lexa. I’m out there dancing by myself.”

“I’m sorry, who are you two?” asked Anya.

“I’m Julie, this is Mel. Lexa and Harper asked us out to dance. We met them on the beach today.”

“Really. That was fast. Look I’m Lexa’s sister Anya.”

“Hey, I don’t know what’s up but we’re here on break from the Naval Academy. When we found out they were at West Point we started hanging out and Lexa asked if we wanted to go dancing. It’s just friendly, nothing more,” Mel explained.

“Look, you two might want to take off or at least stay away from my sister and Harper. You don’t want to get caught up in anything.”  
“We’ll stay but take that under advisement,” said Julie.

Anya walked back to the table in time to have Raven grab her saying, “I saw them, those two haven’t yet.”

Just then, Lexa and Harper walked up. “Where are they, Raven?”

“Who?”, Raven answered.

“What are you doing here, Harper? We said good-bye already. You need to leave,” said Octavia.

“What’s going on? Anya, did you know they would be here?”, asked Clarke.

“No of course not. Do you want to leave?”

“We might as well.” Clarke was getting upset seeing Lexa and Harper.

“No, no, please,” started Harper, “just a few minutes, that’s all I ask, O.”

“Me, too,” added Lexa. “Please, Clarke?”

Octavia and Clarke looked at one another.

“Fine,” said Clarke. They walked off with Lexa and Harper following. The pairs then split off into their own quiet areas.”

“O, I have been miserable without seeing you. Please, keep an open mind about getting back in touch with me after you’re out. I don’t know what the future holds but all I ask for is a possibility that we might be together.”

“I can’t promise anything. You know that.”

“I do. Right now, I just need to know that the best-case scenario is we can date again. Worst case, well, if it is meant to be it will happen. If not, life goes on.”

Octavia merely nodded. She then stepped forward and hugged Harper. “I will never forget you, no matter what.”

Meanwhile, Clarke stayed quiet while Lexa tried to put her thoughts into words. 

“You are such a special woman, Clarke Griffin, so very special. I have thought so much about you, about us…”  
Clarke interrupted. “There is no ‘us’ Lexa. There can’t be an us now.”

“That’s right, not now, but maybe in the future, there can be. Please, Clarke. Tell me there could be one in the future.”

“I don’t know and it’s not fair to either of us.” Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers. “I do care about you, Lexa Woods, more than I should.” She then leaned in and kissed Lexa. “Good-bye. Be careful wherever the Army sends you.”

Clarke walked away and met up with Octavia who had already left Harper. 

“You okay, O?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t as bad as I thought.” 

The pair then walked to Raven and Anya. “We’ll get a cab back to our room. You guys have fun. Raven see you tomorrow morning.”

Raven and Anya said their good-byes. A few minutes later, Lexa and Harper said good-night to the couple.

“Come back to my apartment?”, asked Anya.

“Yeah, let’s go.”  
##########################################

 

The next day, after Raven and Anya had come back, the three sailors discussed when they were leaving. Raven had talked with this to Anya the night before and decided that whatever the other two wanted, she would agree. Anya, of course, wanted one more day but understood.

Both Clarke and Octavia wanted to leave before check-out time. 

“How about you let me say goodbye to Anya and Sharkey and you to go for a walk on the beach.” The girls agreed and left to walk.  
“I guess we’ll be leaving,” said Raven. “I already gave you my address to write, I have yours. Like I said last night, I want to see you as much as possible before I ship out.”

“You know I want that, too. I am going to miss you. You drive me crazy with your ‘spy hippos’ remarks, your sexiness, your beautiful smile. I’ll drive up to see you next.”

“And you, your tough, ‘I don’t care’ façade intrigued me on the beach that first night. I am so going to miss waking up next to you.”  
The pair held onto one another, imprinting the other's body on their own, one more time.  
##########################

 

“Are we screwed, O?”, asked Clarke.

“Yeah,” laughed Octavia, “we are.”

Smiling back, Clarke threw her arm around Octavia. “Maybe someday we’ll see them again. You know, we could ask Raven to ask Anya about them when she writes or Skypes with her?”

“We could because we are just concerned that those dumb soldiers might do something stupid and we could yell at them for being stupid. Let’s do that!”

The pair walked back and knocked on Sharkey’s door. Anya answered and let them in.

“Oh girls, I am going to miss you all so much!” A tear escaped Sharkey’s eye as she hugged the pair. “Now, I want to keep in touch with you all. Tell me about your adventures. You know, I never got to go to sea as women weren’t assigned ship duty when I was in.

After a few more tears were shed, all left Sharkey’s. Anya agreed to keep them informed as to what Harper and Lexa were doing. They finished packing, loaded the car, hugged Anya goodbye, then were on their way back to Jacksonville.

It was quiet on the way back. Until Octavia threatened Raven with death if she didn’t stop the car so they could have lunch.  
########################

 

Lexa and Harper got up to run but didn’t get far. They stopped at a nearby park and did a workout on the par course. Mainly they talked. They talked about a couple of sailors they could not get off their minds. 

“You know, we can still keep track of them, Harper,” an emphatic Lexa stated. “Raven will be in contact with Anya. We can get Anya to tell us about O and Clarke. It is not us keeping in contact, we just want to make sure Anya’s friends are safe.”

“Anya’s friends, huh.” Harper smiled at the thought. That is a good plan, Commander. The pair walked back discussing how they were going to get Anya to go along with the plan. When they got back, Anya was pulling into the garage.

“Hey, you’re back before noon,” Lexa said to her sister. She noticed her sister’s red-rimmed eyes. “You okay, Anya?” All walked to the back patio.

“Yeah, fine.” Anya looked at the pair saying, “They left today.”

“What, I thought they weren’t going until tomorrow?” said Harper.

“Clarke and Octavia wanted to go and since Raven was driving, she went along with it. We had talked about it so it wasn’t a surprise when it happened.”

“Sorry, Anya,” a sympathetic Lexa said to her sister. “You’ll keep in touch with Raven, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll go up to Jacksonville and see her, too”

“Harper and I were hoping that, maybe, no pressure, but maybe you’ll ask how Octavia and Clarke are doing when you talk or write to Raven. Could you do that?”

In an uncharacteristic move, Anya grabbed both Lexa and Harper around their necks and pulled them into a big hug.

“I am surrounded by the biggest bunch of squishy cinnamon rolls. First, Clarke and Octavia ask me to keep them informed, through Raven, about you, two, then, you do the same.”

Harper and Lexa had smiles on their faces so big it almost hurt.

“Now, leave me alone. You idiots need a shower.” With that said, Anya left the pair.

Harper was so happy she was bouncing. “Yes, yes, yes!” Fist pumps accompanied her words.

“They do care about us. Harper McIntyre, we are not done yet! It may be awhile, but those girls are in our future!” Lexa then picked up Harper and threw her into the pool and quickly followed her in.

“Best news ever!”, exclaimed Harper.  
############################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be some time jumps in the next chapter.  
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that it ended on a happy note.  
> Any comments are appreciated!  
> Thanks to all the readers who left kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three-time jumps in this chapter,2 months, 2.5 years and 1 more month. Graduation for Lexa and Harper, end of first semester back in school for Clarke, Octavia and Raven. The last is a transfer for Lexa and Harper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week was finals and this wasn't done. I hope I made it up to you all with a longer chapter! With time jumps, I tried to fill in a few holes, too.  
> ****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> There will be a conversation between Harper and Lexa concerning the death of one of Lexa's soldiers. I hope to have conveyed her feelings the best way possible. It is not extremely graphic. Previous to it, you will read a sanitized version of what happened without mentioning a death.  
> I will mark it off so if you wish, you may skip the section easily.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 16

2 months later

Harper came into Lexa’s room with a huge smile on her face. “Hey, Lexa! Did you get your mail today?"

Lexa looked up from her work. “No, why are you so happy?”

“I got a card from Octavia!” Harper was beside herself with joy. “Come on, Anya sent it to me, of course, so maybe, she sent something from Clarke to you, too!”

Lexa doubted it, but she was happy for her best friend. “Okay, let me see what I have. I wasn’t around during mail call. The pair walked to the mail area and Lexa received a large envelope, similar to Harper’s. She opened it and saw another letter. It was from Anya with a card from Clarke inside.

Harper was looking over Lexa’s shoulder and smiled when she saw the envelope. “See, told you!”

Lexa proceeded to walk away, not saying a word. Upon reaching her room, she closed the door behind her. After opening the card acknowledging her graduation, she opened the one-page letter.

“Lexa,

Congratulations on completing your 4 years at West Point. I know you will be an outstanding officer.

Things here at the Navy Hospital have been steady as usual. I have been busy with a number of different types of surgeries including, an ACL reconstruction, emergency appendectomies, a few broken bones, heart, even one neurosurgery. 

Raven wants me to say congratulations to you, O, too! Oh, we’re all waiting to hear if we made the promotions list.

I am not sure how I feel about you. I believe that had our circumstances been different, we could have been a couple, for how long, I don’t know. What I do know is I enjoyed our time together, more than you may know. While things now are impossible, they won’t always be. I cannot hold you back from being with another and would never ask. I would like to keep in touch. Right now, it will be through Anya. Later, and you still want, I will send them directly to you.

Be safe wherever you are and hope to see you again. Please congratulate Harper for me, too.

~Clarke”

Lexa read and re-read the letter many times. She understood Clarke needed to keep some distance, but she wanted to stay in touch. She thought to herself, ‘I still have a chance. She cares about me, maybe even more than either of us know.’  
Harper was in her room alone reading her letter from Octavia.

“Harper,

First, congratulations, YOU DID IT! I am so happy for you! You must be excited, too. Raven wants me to say congratulations, too. 

Second, I miss you. I miss you lying next to me. I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t bring that up since we cannot be together. These last two months have been odd since “us” is not happening. If we were not in our situations, we would be together, no doubt in my mind.

Work here has been fun. My dog, a Belgian malinois named Moonie is phenomenal! She is certified in bomb sniffing and we have been called in to help the local police in some smaller nearby towns and did find a car that had IED material in it during a DUI checkpoint last Friday night. I was so proud of her! She also has a friend in a drug sniffing beagle named, Morgan. They are very professional on duty but when they take a break they are just puppies playing. I love them.

Please tell Lexa congratulations, too. I know Clarke is writing her. She does miss her.

One more bit of happy news, Clarke, Raven and I all made the promotion list so we’ll actually make E-5 early. Damn we’re good! 

Better go so Raven can get this to Anya. Clarke finished her letter to Lexa two days ago…I’ve been working a lot of hours since our Lead Petty Officer went on leave.

Be safe,

~Octavia”

Harper went to Lexa’s room and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” said Lexa.

“Hey, good letter?”

Lexa looked down at the letter saying, “Yeah, it was. She told me she wants to keep in touch. She’s holding back. Probably because she doesn’t want to get hurt.”

She looked up from the letter and looked at Harper. “I think I might have a chance when she gets out. She wants me to say congrats to you on graduating. How about you? What can you share about O’s letter?”

Harper could hardly contain her smile. “She misses me. She said if our situations were different, we would be together. She told me about her MWD, Moonie, finding IED material at a DUI checkpoint in a town. Yeah, she says that all three of them are getting promoted, too.”

“Clarke didn’t mention that.”

“O said when Clarke wrote they didn’t know. She wrote her letter a couple of days after Clarke.” Harper paused then said, “She says Clarke misses you.”

Lexa smiled. She knew it, she felt it. “Thanks for telling me that. I wish I could write her directly. After graduation let’s send them some pictures of graduation.”

“I like that. Tomorrow’s the day Commander. We’ll officially become 2nd Lieutenants. It only took four years.”

“You know what else it is, Harper?” Harper looked at her best friend to hear the answer. “It’s one day closer to being with Clarke and Octavia.”  
######################

 

All three sailors were in Clarke’s barracks room looking at Anya’s Instagram pics of the US Military Academy graduation. 

“Look, there’s Lexa,” exclaimed Raven. Check out that plume!”

“Those are traditional uniforms,” said Octavia, “from the early 1800’s.”

Clarke and Raven looked at Octavia.

“What? I read about it.”  
Raven pulled up Vines on her iPad to watch Anya’s Vines. “Look at the cadets throw those hats.”

Another Vine was of Lexa and Harper mugging for the camera, laughing and yelling at classmates. A third showed them holding up a sign that read, “Hi Clarke, Octavia and Raven! We did it!”

“Ohhh, so sweet,” Raven then started making gagging noises and Octavia hit her with a pillow. Clarke just smiled at the Vine and then at her friends.

“Come on,” started Clarke, let’s go eat lunch.”

The trio went to the bowling alley where, once again, Octavia received a free beer. Clarke and Raven sat at the table with their burgers and fries. 

“Next month we will have been in the Navy two years. Have either of you thought about where you want to go to school?” Clarke was asking as she hoped they could all be at the same university.

“I’d love to go to MIT or Cal Tech but unless I get scholarship money, not happening,” said Raven. “What about you guys?”  
“I suppose back home is cheaper. We can set up an address and pay taxes in another state to get in-state tuition. If we do it now, we’ll have a year in and get that cheaper tuition.” Octavia had been looking into the many ways to save money for school. “Clarke?”

Clarke started smiling. “What do you think about Florida State? They have all our majors so we can stay together, we can use Octavia’s ideas to get in-state tuition. If we want to go reserves we can easily stay in the Navy and work the one weekend a month and two weeks a year, making more money during school. I mean, we don’t have to but think about it.”

“I like it,” said Raven. “Plus, I’ll see Anya, maybe, you know, if we’re together. Griff, what other schools did you find where we could be together?”

“Well, there is UC Irvine, too.”

“That is nice, kind of expensive to live out there,” added Octavia. “We might have to go to different schools. Let’s try to stay close though, I mean, we just lucked out being here together. But Raven is going out to sea for 6 months so…”

“We need to decide pretty soon or we will be going to schools in Maryland to stay with in-state tuition,” said Clarke.

“If we stay in close to home I’ll apply to Virginia Tech for engineering.” Raven then turned to Octavia. “What about you?”

“Old Dominion is good they have criminal justice and they have mechanical engineering.”

Clarke jumped in, “I think I’d like to table this conversation. Maybe just hang out tonight and relax.”

“Anya is supposed to call me tonight,” added Raven. “How about I hang with you guys in the barracks?"

“Sure,” said Octavia. Clarke nodded yes.  
####################

 

“Okay, now that the parents have gone back to their hotels, what are your plans?” Anya was curious. 

“I don’t know, Harper?”

Harper looked at Lexa then to Anya, “You going to call Raven tonight?”

“Of course, why? As if I didn’t know.” 

“If you call her, maybe her best friends will be near and we can talk with them, too,” said Lexa.

“Maybe they know Raven and I will be talking dirty and they won’t be there.”

“Not buying it, Anya.” Lexa said. “Come on, help your sister and her best friend out.”

“All right, come to my room but if they’re not there, you both leave.”

The pair agreed and the three women then prepared to leave for Anya’s hotel room.  
###########################

 

Raven’s phone started ringing. “Hey, Zoo Boss, don’t talk sexy to me, Clarke and O are here.”

“What a coincidence,” Anya deadpanned, “I have Lexa and Harper here with me, on speaker.”  
The silence was deafening.

“Hey guys,” started Raven, “how’s it feel to have graduated? You know you’re back down at the bottom again.”

“Hi, Raven,” Lexa was bouncing in her chair, “It feels great! Anya sent pics and videos, did you all see them?

“We did. Hi Harper, I think O wants to say ‘hi’”.

“Hi Harper, you looked great and so happy!”

“Hi, O,” a now quiet Harper began. “Hi, I, uh, hi look, can I call you.” Raven and Clarke looked at Octavia.

“Hold on, Harper.” Octavia reached over and muted the phone. “Should I, I mean, I want to but maybe like two minutes? The other two agreed. Raven unmuted the phone

“Hey, it’s Raven. Harper, you have two minutes with O then, Lexa if you want, you can have two minutes with Clarke. It’s my phone and I want time with Anya. Got that? The timer is starting.

“Ok, yes, I’m good with that,” Lexa quickly answered. Clarke smiled and blushed hearing it.

“Yeah, O, we’ll start, yeah?”

“Come on, Griff. Let’s go do something for two minutes.”

“Lexa, let’s go in the other room. Harper, two minutes and you’re done.”

Finally, it was just Harper and Octavia. “Hey O, you sound great.”

“You, too. Harper, I really wish you and I could talk in person.”

“Yeah, but not now. I am going to write you. I’ll send it to Anya. O, I know it sounds crazy but I like you like no other. You are it.”

Octavia was shocked. Harper really wanted her the way she wanted Harper. “I know the feeling Harper. Listen, we can’t be stupid. I need to keep everything on the straight and narrow and you, you need to be even better because you are just starting.” She paused for a beat. “I feel the same way.”

Harper exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Hearing you say that makes me so happy.”

The pair chatted about more in their lives then, a knock at a door disrupted their talk.

“Be careful, Beach Dork.” Raven and Clarke entered.

“Time’s up, said Raven.

“Me, too, O, Moonie needs to protect or I’ll come have a word with her. And O, me too.” replied Harper. Lexa and Anya came up behind Harper.  
Anya took Harper away and Lexa had the phone.

“Clarke?”

“I’m here, congratulations. I saw you walk in, quite impressive.”

“Thanks, I wanted Anya to take pictures and video. Clarke, I really want to stay in touch and if possible, sometime maybe we can meet up and talk. I…”

“I’d like that, Lexa. I don’t know if it will happen soon, but I would like it to happen.” 

Lexa mentally did a happy dance. “I’m so glad you said that. Look, I want to keep writing to you and I’ll send them to Anya who’ll send it to you. Clarke, I want you in my life. I want to be able to see you at some point, too. A lot can happen in two years but right now, I know that keeping you in my life is very important.”

Clarke forced herself to speak. “It was easier when we weren’t going to talk or see one another.” Lexa was getting nervous. “Lexa, you are, I mean, you mean, no, I care about you and I want you…in my life, too."

“Please, Clarke, please say you’ll write, I want to know how you are doing, where you wind up going to school, where you go to med school, by then my time in the Army will be up and if we can, we meet again, get to know each other…”

“Lexa,” started Clarke.

“I know, Clarke, no promises of forever, just a promise to keep in touch.”

“I can do that...Commander.” 

Lexa could hear the smile on Clarke’s lips. 

“Thank you. So, any idea of where you will go to school?”

“We’re discussing it. After your initial training, any idea where you’ll be?

“No, but I’m guess somewhere safe.” Anya and Harper came back in.

“Ok Little One, my turn to talk with Raven and you two need to leave.”

Raven and O had come in, too. “That’s right, my turn!”

“Raven is kicking us out of my room, O. Let’s go downstairs for an hour.”

Octavia and Clarke said good-bye to Anya, Lexa and Harper and walked out the door after the three women said good-bye to them.

“Finally, it’s just us, Zoo Boss.”

“Those four are crazy for one another.”

“There are at least five who are crazy.” Raven was hoping for an answer to her unasked question.

Anya heard Raven’s question. “Make it six Engine Girl.”

#####################

 

Time Jump – 2 years 7 months later – University of Maryland

 

“Come on Raven, let’s go,” yelled Octavia.

“Yeah, I’m here. Where’s Clarke?’

“She’s finishing her last final. She’ll get here soon.” As soon as Octavia finished speaking, Clarke came running up.

“I’m here, that biochem final was tougher than I thought.”

“Ok, get in the car we’ll be there in less than 20 minutes,” Octavia was in a hurry to get to Walter Reed Hospital in Bethesda.

The trio had found out the previous night from Anya that Lexa was escorting wounded soldiers there. She caught a flight to D.C. and is waiting at a Starbucks in Bethesda. Harper is flying from NAS Meridian to NAS Pax River. She would be getting into College Park about noon.

“I wish we knew more. I hope the soldiers are ok. That’s a long flight from Germany,” added Raven.

“They have to be stable enough to make the flight,” said Clarke.

Raven picked up Anya then drove to the hospital’s visitor parking lot and all caught a shuttle to the entrance. Before going in, Raven, Clarke, and Octavia showed their red Navy Reserve I.D. cards and assisted Anya in signing in.

Clarke called Lexa but had to leave a message. All were in one of the waiting areas anxious to hear from Lexa.

After 20 minutes, 1st Lieutenant Lexa Woods came walking into the waiting area. She saw Anya first and smiled. Anya returned the smile and nodded toward Clarke. Clarke had seen Anya smile and immediately turned around. That’s when she saw Lexa for the first time in over two years.

Clarke got up from the chair and met Lexa with arms extended. For a few moments, each woman only held onto the other.

“Are you okay,” asked Clarke. “Anya said your unit came under fire.”

“I’m good, just a few scratches. Look at you. School is agreeing with you.” Lexa kept smiling at the blonde. 

“You’re coming home with us as soon as you are done here.” Clarke noticed the quick change in topic.

“I am done. I do have to leave Saturday night. My flight is at 2200.” Clarke nodded upon hearing she had just over 48 hours to spend with Lexa.

“Hey, Lexa, looking good in those ACU’s. Can’t wait to see Harper in hers,” Octavia said in greeting.

“Harper is going to make it, huh? Probably won’t see much of her since you’re here, O,” a winking Lexa retorted.

“Come here Little One, I get my hug in, too.” Anya was happy to see her sister but had to ask, “Just what ‘scratches do you have?” Four pairs of eyes bore into Lexa’s.

“Do I have to tell you right now?”

“Yep, in case Clarke or Anya tries to knock some sense into you, you’re already in a hospital, added Raven.”

Lexa sighed. Alright, I was in the MI tent in a not forward post. The CO had come in wanting an update. During the update, we heard the whistle of a mortar round and then one side of our tent exploded when the mortar hit. The two officers I accompanied had shrapnel in different body areas, including their heads. The CO and I pulled them to the other side of the tent, shortly 2 medics came in and took control of the injured. I wound up with shrapnel in my right arm and leg but the medics patched me up quickly. The CO cut orders for me to take the pair to Ramstein when it was determined they needed more help. Before we left, I had the shrapnel in my leg removed and got stitched up. The one in my arm didn’t need a stitch, it barely got me.”

Raven looked at Lexa. “Glad you’re okay.” 

Anya was about to say something when Octavia’s phone sounded. “Hey, Dork, where are you?” “Okay wait there we’re on the way back home.” “Hold on. Lexa, Harper wants to talk to you.” O handed over her phone to Lexa.

“Hey Harper, just stay there like O said. We’ll be there in about a half hour. How about ordering a few pizzas and drinks. We should get there when they do. Here’s O.”

“See you soon, Babe. Me, too, Dork.”

Soon all five women were headed home.  
################################

 

Twenty minutes later, after Raven had gone faster than the posted limits, she pulled her car into the Blake-Griffin-Reyes driveway. Harper was there waiting, walked up to the car and opened the passenger door.

“Hey Anya, looking fine, as usual,” a grinning Harper said to her best friend’s sister.

Anya looked at her saying, “Dork, give me a hug.” As the pair hugged, Octavia had moved out from the backseat. 

“That’s MY Dork you’re hugging.” Harper and Anya separated, and Octavia moved in. “Hey Babe,” she whispered, “I missed you.” Harper had no time to reply as O had taken possession of her lips.

Lexa and Clarke were still in the backseat holding hands and kissing. “I am so happy to see you. I am also sorry that soldiers got hurt for it to happen.” Lexa nodded her head in agreement.

“Shall we get out and into the house? Looks like dinner has arrived.” Clarke insisted on one more kiss.

Anya paid the driver while Raven, Octavia, and Harper helped carry the food into the house.

Everyone ate their fill of pizza. The three best friends started cleaning up while Lexa and Harper went into the living room and talked about Lexa’s experience. Anya moved into the kitchen, told the three women what was happening so they all stayed in there until Lexa or Harper came to find them.

****************TRIGGER WARNING**************

“You doing ok, Commander?  
“When are you going to stop calling me that, Harper?”  
“Ummm, never. Look you don’t want to talk about it, I get it. You do, I’m here.”  
“You know the basics, just like I told the others. The other part is one of my men was killed. He was twenty, a reservist. His unit got called up and shipped to us. He was starting his junior year, majoring in education, going to be an elementary school teacher. He bled out right there. He was facing the wall the mortar round tore up. The blast ripped open his chest and abdomen. I pressed some cloth into his wound and my hand went about halfway into his body. He was gone. That’s when I went over to pull one of the others out of the way. Colonel Trapp, my CO, pulled the other guy out. One of the medics who came in, it was his 5th tour, checked out the kid, saw my blouse with all the blood on it. He said to me, ‘Ma’am he was gone before he hit the ground, never felt a thing.’ Guess it was so I wouldn’t feel too bad.”  
At that point Lexa looked directly at Harper. “I’ll never not see that.”  
Harper nodded her head. Both women wiped a tear from their eye.  
“Let’s go celebrate the living, Lexa. You’re here, I’m here, and there are four women in the kitchen that are pretty glad we are here.” At that both women got up and moved into the kitchen.

******************Trigger Warning Over**********************

“Hey, when did the party move into the kitchen?” asked Harper as she moved to put her arm around Octavia.

Raven looked at the pair. She could see that whatever they were discussing took a toll. “We were laughing about all the letters that Anya had to deliver to the addresses. Octavia was transferred to Yokosuka, Clarke wound up aboard a ship stationed in Bremerton and of course, I wound up in Hawaii. Harper, you kept getting to go all over the U.S but still technically in Vicksburg while Lexa is already on, what your 5th assignment?”

“Yeah, I am getting transferred next month. This is the first time we have all been together since, well, that Spring Break.” It got real quiet after that. Anya refused to let this happen.

“Want to see pictures of my hippos? I have some on my phone. The others started laughing. “Why are you laughing. In two and a half years I have helped so many of these babies. In fact, this one here,” Anya pulled a picture, “Charlotte, is going to be a mommy in six months. She is two months along and I am so excited.”

“Oh, honey, you’re going to be a grandma!” Raven had a shit-eating grin on her face. Anya gave her ‘the look’ which just made Raven and the others laugh. 

“Godmother, maybe” Anya smiled. “I just love hippos!” Everybody started talking and laughing again  
########################

 

Lexa pulled Clarke aside. “Can we talk by ourselves?” Clarke nodded and guided Lexa to her room.

Clarke closed the door while Lexa just stood by the dresser. “Come here, Lexa.” The pair held one another close. “I have wanted to hold you so much over these long months.”

“Me, too. I used to dream about you. Every night until graduation. Then with the Army, I’d fall onto my rack exhausted and you’d sneak in. I loved reading your letters. I mean it, Clarke. In June, when you were getting out of the Navy, I told you how much I love you. When you wrote back you loved me, too, I wanted to shout. I had been in country for about six months when I got your reply. It had your address on it, not Anya’s. When I read your letter, I had been a 1st Lieutenant for about 5 months and that promotion paled to you telling me how you felt.”

“I promised myself I would not fall in love with you Lexa Woods. I put up enough barriers that some thought I was cold. I’d get asked out and I would say I only date in groups. Pretty soon, I didn’t get asked at all. I was happy. I would do things with friends only, friends that understood I wasn’t dating as I was a short timer, getting out didn’t want to get involved. I got to know some really great people while in the Navy. But you, I let you in and you stayed. Even when I didn’t want you there, you were there. My last month on active duty, I came to terms with how I felt. When your letter came, it was a relief knowing you felt that way. I mean, I always knew, but seeing the words on paper, well, that made it all true."

“I do love you, Clarke Griffin.”

“And I love you, Lexa Woods. Let me show you how much I love you.” 

Clarke stood up, taking her shirt off, tossing it aside. “Don’t just sit there watching me, you need to take yours off now.”

Soon both women were down to bras and panties. At that point, Clarke placed her hands on her love’s shoulders, gently pushing back onto the bed. "Now, Ms. Woods, I am going to make all those dreams not only come true but exceed your wildest expectations.”

All Lexa could say was, “Yes, ma’am!”

############################

 

In the meantime, Harper and Octavia had moved into O’s bedroom. “Did you ever tell the others about us meeting up?”

“Of course, not. It is just coincidence that we both wound up in New Orleans for Mardi Gras almost two years ago.” I was TDY at the reserve center and you were 3 hours away. We had to meet up. So glad you had made a reservation months in advance.”

“We sure did have fun that night. Got some beads, drank a lot, amazing food, breakfast of beignets and coffee from Café du Monde.”

“As I recall, I had you for breakfast, then you had me and only then did we go to Café du Monde.”

“I do believe you are correct, Ms. Blake. I can’t offer you Café du Monde, but everything else we can do.”

“And more, Harper, more. If we get hungry, we’ll grab the left over pizza.”

“Why do you think I ordered 4 large pizzas?”

“I like the way you think. Now get those clothes off before I rip them off.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

#####################################

 

Raven and Anya were making out on the couch. The couple had seen each other many times over the months.

“You ace those finals Engine Girl?”

“You know it. I was wondering, I know how much you love your job, but do you ever see yourself moving to another zoo?”

“What brought that up?”

“I was wondering because your other jobs had a time limit, maybe you were getting bored with Miami.”

Anya was worried about why Raven was asking. “I’m not bored. To answer your question Wechiau Hippo Sanctuary in Ghana was a dream come true for me. Do I want to work there forever? No. San Diego, Los Angeles, Cincinnati, all have good hippo sections. Other zoos have pygmy hippos which are also becoming endangered.”

“Hmm, okay.”

“Tell me why you ask.”

“Curious.” Anya looked at Raven, not believing her answer. “Really, just wondered if you were interested or thinking about changing jobs.”

“You’ll be the first to know if I find a better offer.” Anya still was wondering what was on Raven’s mind.  
###########################

 

Saturday came quickly and the soldiers had to leave. Tears were shed, then Harper and Lexa drove away. Raven went into the house with Anya leaving Clarke and Octavia in the driveway.

“It was good seeing them,” said Clarke as she looked down the street

“Yeah, wish I knew when I’d see Harper again.” Octavia turned to leave but Clarke reached out, grabbing her arm stopping her.

“I told her, O. I told Lexa I love her. Actually, I wrote her back in June that I did and finally got to say it in person last night.”

Octavia hugged her best friend. “Kind of scary, huh?”

“Yeah, guess I have to tell Raven and Anya, now.” Both women laughed as they walked back inside their home.  
##############################

 

January, MI office

“Sir, you sent for me?” a hurried 1stLT Woods said to COL Trapp.

“Woods, pack your gear, you’re being transferred.”

“Sir?”

“To the 501st, South Korea. Make sure you have even more warm clothing.” COL Trapp stood and handed Lexa her transfer papers. “You’ve done an outstanding job here, Woods. Keep it up and you should make those single bars double as soon as you’re eligible. Now, get out of my office.”

Lexa snapped to attention and saluted the colonel. “Yes, sir. It has been an honor, sir.”

Trapp returned the salute, extended his hand, shook Lexa’s saying, “Stay safe soldier.” Lexa nodded her head and left the office to prepare to leave.  
############################

 

LTCOL Barbara Washington called 1stLT Harper McIntyre into her office. Harper entered the office, came to attention, saluted. “Ma’am, you requested my presence.”

“McIntyre, you have been assigned to my MVD since you transferred from training at Ft. Huachuca, out of the Academy.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“In your time here, you have been sent to many different areas, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Apparently, you impressed someone wearing gold stars with your performance. You are being sent to the Pacific Ocean Division. You won’t stay in Hawaii long. You are being sent to South Korea. Joint Command needs someone who understands engineering and environmental science. While there are others with higher ranks who could do the job, Brigadier General T.J. Browning decided you are the one he wants. You up for this McIntyre?

“Yes, ma’am!”

“This is big, Harper. There will be captains and majors, maybe light colonels who you will be directing in this position. Browning believes you are the one.” Washington moved in front of her desk, standing directly in front of Harper. “This assignment will be at least two years. You can get those captains bars once eligible. That will help. Find people you can trust. Lose those you can’t. Here’s my card McIntyre. Always happy to see another woman do outstanding work. Dismissed.”

“Ma’am, thank you. I will make you proud.” With that said, Harper saluted.”

Washington returned the salute.  
########################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just can't get all of these couples near one another, except for Raven and Anya. And what is with Raven and her questions?
> 
> Next chapter, we'll see how Harper and Lexa are doing in South Korea; graduation is coming up, too. Where will Clarke go to med school? Will Octavia and Raven get jobs? If they do, where will they be? Is Anya going to move to another job?
> 
> Look for at least two jumps in the next chapter. So you know, I don't want over 20 chapters to this story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Harper are both on posts in South Korea but their work will intersect due to something not quite right. Octavia, Clarke, and Raven are close to finishing up their junior year in college. Raven is upset and worried about her relationship with Anya. O and Clarke keep thinking about what happens after they get their degrees (med schools, jobs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you are all doing well on this second day of 2017. Thanks for reading this story!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 17

 

Two 1st Lieutenants are sitting in the Officers Club.

“…and then, O says to me, ‘Korea? What the fuck, Harper? You’re getting even farther away! Damnit, Lexa is going to see you more than I will!’ I had no idea about you being sent here, too. Apparently, two days before you had called Clarke and told her where you were going!”

Lexa and Harper were both laughing at the coincidence. Lexa asked, “So, how did you get posted here?”

“I was called into my boss’s office and she tells me a general I had worked under before requested me to be a part of a research project here.”

“You must have made some impression.”

“Guess so. What about you, Lex?

“After I got back to the Mid-East, settled back down and last week my CO hands me transfer papers to here.”

The pair caught up, reminisced, and drank a few more beers.  
##########################

 

“Raven, why are you moping? Anya is only gone for a week at a conference. Let’s all go out dancing.” Clarke was trying her best to cheer up her friend.

“Reyes, you’re an idiot. Let’s just go do something,” added Octavia.

“I have homework. Leave me alone.” Raven walked into her bedroom and closed the door leaving Clarke and Octavia to look at one another.

“She is upset about something more than Anya being gone.” The pair went down the hall and knocked on Raven’s door.

“Go away!” The pair just laughed and entered the room.

“You know that never works,” said Octavia as the pair entered the bedroom.

“Talk. What’s going on?”, asked Clarke. All three women were sitting on Raven’s bed.

“I think Anya is bored with me, her job, something.”

“Why would you think that? Did she say or do something?” Octavia was concerned. She took Raven’s hand in hers saying, “Anya is crazy about you.”

“She was in such a hurry to leave. She didn’t want to talk, said she’d call when she could. What does that even mean? I haven’t heard from her in two days.”

“You know,” began Clarke, “not every conference is all about parties. Many really are all work.”

“Yeah, even at night? When the conference moves into bars and buffet dinners? What about before she goes to sleep?”

“Have you texted or called her? Clarke and I will call and put fear in her,” a smiling Octavia offered.

Raven started laughing. “You guys will put fear in her? You have met my girlfriend, right?”

“Isn’t she giving a presentation tomorrow? Text her something sweet, you’ll be thinking of her when she’s presenting,” said Clarke.

“And don’t forget to tell her to imagine the audience in their underwear. She’ll laugh and relax because she knows you care.”

“Really, O, the underwear thing? You guys get out of here. I need to call my woman.” At that, Clarke and Octavia left the room, closing the door behind them. Raven picked up her phone and called Anya.

Anya was talking with a curator of a zoo in Ohio. She wanted to roll her eyes the man was so full of himself. Her phone started vibrating and she saw Raven’s face looking at her.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Kilcannon, I must take this.” As Anya walked away she answered the call saying,” My savior. I was about to kill a man with my kabob skewer. How are you my beautiful Engine Girl?”

Raven was holding backs tears. “I’m good. Wanted to hear your voice.”

Anya was concerned. “What’s the matter? Are you okay? Are your BFFs okay? What’s wrong, talk to me, Raven.”

Tears were rolling down Raven’s face. “Pssh, I’m fine. Just wanted you to know I’ll be thinking of you when you’re giving your presentation tomorrow.”

Anya’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “You big dope. If you make me ruin my make-up by saying sweet things to me I’m going to smack you!”

“Octavia told me to tell you to imagine the audience in their underwear. I’m going to tell you to do no such thing. The only one you should imagine like that is me. You got that, Zoo Boss?”

“Loud and clear. Raven, I love you.”

Raven burst into tears. “I love you, too Anya, so much.”

“Raven, don’t cry. I’ll be thinking of you before my presentation. It’s late, go to sleep. I’ll call you about noon after your last class tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll try to remember. I am so busy. Knock’em dead Zoo Boss. Show them pictures of those spy hippos being cool.”

“They’ll be there. Love ya, babe. Good night.”

“Me too. Night Anya.” Both women disconnected.

“You two can come in now.” With that, Clarke and Octavia burst into the room and jumped on the bed.

“Sounded like a good call.” Octavia looked at Clarke. “What do you think?”

“I think we did well, O. Raven took our outstanding advice and look at her, all happy again!”

Raven threw an arm around each woman’s neck saying, “I have the absolute best friends. You two are outstanding! Have you heard anything from Harper and Lexa?

“Got an email from Lexa. She and Harper got together finally. They’re on different bases so it took a while until they could meet. They are getting settled pretty well into their jobs.”

“Three more semesters guys, then we’ll graduate. I hope I can work with dogs again. It’s what I miss about the Navy. I got an email from the guy who is Moonie’s handler. Moonie’s doing great.” Octavia was so proud of her former MWD. She opened her phone and showed Raven and Clarke pictures.

“Aww, ‘Miss you, Mom’, sign. How sweet!” cooed Clarke. 

“Yeah, she’s a wonderful dog. I hope I can get a job handling dogs again. I’d someday like to train dogs for protection or maybe get a federal contract to train for drug or explosives.”

“That would be cool, O. You think Harper would go for that?” Raven was excited for her friend.

“Why not? It is what I want to do. Now will I get to, who knows?”

The three friends chatted for a while then broke apart to finish homework.  
#####################

 

“LT McIntyre, General Browning will see you now.” The sergeant escorted Harper to the door. Before opening the door, he said to her, “It’s not just the General, there are two majors and a captain. Be on your toes.” Harper nodded to the sergeant in thanks.

“Sir, LT McIntyre reporting as ordered.” Harper held her salute until the general returned it.

“McIntyre, good to see you again. You did some outstanding work last year in the Philippines.” BGEN T.J. Browning was large, bear of a man. He walked around his desk and shook Harper’s hand. “Let me introduce your team.” At that point, the other three officers stood. “MAJ Danesha  
Zenner. MAJ Zenner is going to be the lead engineer.She is an agricultural engineer and civil engineer.” The two women shook hands. "MAJ Marcus Parker. MAJ Parker is our lead infantry officer, Ranger. Finally, CPT Augustus Worthington. CPT Worthington is our lead intelligence officer.  
Everyone sit. McIntyre, you are our lead environmental science engineer. You will work most closely with MAJ Zenner. CAPT Worthington has been on a team from the 501st working on the intelligence. When needed, MAJ Parker and his Rangers will be utilized. You will all be working together on this mission. Do you have any questions so far?”

Since no one else was speaking up, Harper guessed they knew more than she did. “Yes, sir,” started Harper, “What is this assignment?”

“We received intelligence that the North has been considering poisoning water and land in the South. Your job is identification. You will identify poisons, methods of distribution of said poisons. MAJ Zenner is tops in ag chemical distribution. MAJ Parker will be needed if the North’s Army will be directly involved and offer protection, not to mention, any covert actions that may be required. This is where CPT Worthington’s intelligence work comes into play. He’s the one that discovered the North’s plan. Since you were all hand-picked for this highly-classified mission, I expect cooperation and daily reports. Questions?

“No, sir,” answered the officers.

“Very good. Sergeant Valdez will hand you your packets as to where you will be working and the staff that will report to you. Ladies and gentleman, time truly is of the essence.” With that said, GEN Browning dismissed the officers. They all saluted and filed out the door, receiving their packets from SGT Valdez.

“McIntyre,” started MAJ Zenner, “Let’s go to the conference room here and get to know one another and discuss the mission.” She then turned to the men saying, “You two coming?”

“I’m in,” MAJ Parker said. “I need to know as much as I can about my extended team and how my Rangers can make this a success.”

All three looked at CPT Worthington. “Not sure what more I can add, at this time. I am going to set up my office and staff.” With that, he walked away.

The three remaining officers looked at one another then walked to the conference room to get started in getting to know one another and the mission. Parker said to no one in particular, “I need to know more about that guy.” Harper said nothing but saw Zenner nod her head in agreement. The three then entered the room and got down to business.  
##################################

 

Clarke and Lexa had been Skyping one another the entire time Lexa was in South Korea. The time difference was rough but manageable. It was 6:00 am College Park, Maryland, 8:00 pm in Korea.

“Now that we have assured each other that we are missed, job and school take up a lot of our time, how is Harper?”, asked Clarke.

“She is good. We don’t get to see one another often but I got an email from her asking me to do some checking for her. Outside of that, she talks about Octavia and puts me to sleep,” chuckled Lexa.”

“You better be boring her to tears about me then, just to be fair.”

“How are my sister and Raven doing?”

“Better and better. Anya assured Raven that she loves her and all is good. I sent you the picture of O’s former MWD, Moonie, saying ‘hi’. I think Octavia is getting ready to apply to places to work after she graduates. She hasn’t shared much but she is getting excited. After this term, just one more year. I’ll be applying to med schools, too.”

Lexa was nervous about where Clarke would go to med school. “You decided where you’ll be applying?”

“Actually, I have. Johns Hopkins, Duke, UCLA and,” Clarke was nervous to say the next one.

Lexa noticed the change in manner and voice. “Where else, babe?”

Clarke took in a big breath, then said, “I’ve been looking into the Navy Reserve medical program.

“Yeah,” smiled Lexa. “Not the Army?”

Clarke visibly relaxed. “I’m a sailor all the way, you know that!” 

“Clarke, I think that would be a great way to get med school paid for. Plus, as a reservist you can still be wherever you want. One weekend a month, two weeks a year, sweet deal.”

“I’m so glad you feel that way. I’m going to be mushy now and tell you how much I love you.”

“Love you, too. Miss you lots, too. I have to get going and you have to get ready for school. Say hi to the BFF’s for me.”

“I will. You stay safe. And Lexa…” Clarke always got a little choked up at this point of their calls. “I love you.”

Lexa smiled at her girl-friend. “I love you, Clarke. Be safe. Have a great day!”

“Good night,” said Clarke and disconnected the Skype connection.

Octavia knocked on Clarke’s door. After hearing Clarke shout for her to enter, Octavia opened the door saying, “All good?”

“Yeah, just wish she could be closer, or at least stateside.”

“I hear ya. Harper is so busy on some classified work I’m lucky to get an email.”

“Where you looking to apply for work after graduation, O? I mean, you haven’t mentioned it to me or Raven.”

Octavia sat on Clarke’s bed, kicked off her slippers and laid down. Clarke watched her make herself at home on her bed. “I’m going to apply to city, county law enforcement. Back home in Polis for police, county sheriff’s department, state troopers, because I will probably have a slightly easier time being accepted. I Googled Maryland Game Warden but they have a preference for ecology people. Harper might have a better chance than I do there even though I have the criminal justice degree and all the work as a Master-at-Arms. There is one more and that is Homeland Security, specifically, Customs and Border Protection. Work at airports, harbors, they use the most dogs, too.”

“Looks like you have a lot of places to put in your applications.”

“Yeah, did you tell Lexa about you Navy Medical program for med school?”

Clarke chuckled. “She wanted to know why I wasn’t looking at the Army.”

“Hell, no! She’s a great girl-friend for you, Clarke.”

“I think so. I better get ready to leave. Finals are coming up soon, too. You ready?”

“Heck yeah,” Octavia stood up, put her slippers on saying, “Yell when you’re ready to leave. Raven worked on some project at school late last night. I’ll check and see if she made it home.”

“Okay. Gimme 20 minutes and I’ll be ready.” 

At that, both women prepared to start their day at school.  
########################

 

After nearly six months of work, Harper and her team had managed to identify poisons meant to contaminate water and soil in certain areas of South Korea. Unfortunately, they were always two to three steps behind those doing the contamination. Parker looked at Worthington. 

“Worthington, what have you found out?”

“Nothing since we last talked yesterday.” Parker was getting more and more fed up with the intelligence officer.

“How the hell did you get picked for this assignment? Your intel is always out of date. The pictures of the areas contaminated get to us late.”

Worthington looked at the major. “I get sent these from the 501st. It’s the best. Don’t blame me for crap."

“Who do we blame? Give me a name.”

“There’s a 1st Lieutenant that doesn’t know what she is doing. The name’s Woods.” Harper looked at both men at the mention of Lexa’s name.

“Fine, I’ll get on the horn and get this settled.” Worthington smiled at the Major’s answer.

“I’ll check on a few other leads that should be in by now.” Worthington stood and left the room.

“Sir, allow me to check on what CAPT Worthington said. 

“Why? You know something?” 

“Yes, sir,” answered Harper. LT Woods and I graduated from West Point together. She was battalion commander, never half-assed anything. Before being assigned to the 501st, she was in Afghanistan. No way would she sign off on something that was done poorly.”

Parker looked at Harper weighing his options. He looked at MAJ Zenner. “What do you think, Danesha? What’s your opinion?

Danesha Zenner immediately gave her opinion. “McIntyre’s been nothing but outstanding in her work. Worthington, well, gives me pause. He is too quick to blame others. We need to get the old man’s blessing on this one. I’ll talk with him so we can get official paperwork. MI can be a pain without it.”

Parker was satisfied. “The three of us will go out tomorrow if you get that paperwork. This is a full blown recon mission now,” Parker smiled. “We WILL get to the bottom of this. Harper, I hope your friend is as good as you say she is. Maybe we get her on this project.”

“Yes, sir,” firmly stated Harper.

Two hours later, MAJ Zenner sent texts to Parker and Harper stating, “0830 leave for CEC Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. My staff supplying transportation. Meet at my office 0815.  
#############################

 

“LT Woods, there are three officers here to see you. Majors Parker and Zenner and LT McIntyre.”

Lexa looked up from the photographs she was looking at when she heard Harper’s name. “Thank you Corporal. Please escort them back.” In less than a minute, all work back in the work area. Lexa immediately stood at attention.

MAJ Zenner addressed Lexa. “Relax LT Woods, Harper has already told us about you.” Zenner stepped forward to shake Lexa’s hand. “This is MAJ Parker.” At that, Parker nodded Lexa’s direction and also stepped forward to shake her hand.

Harper stepped forward and shook Lexa’s hand. “Is there somewhere we can all talk?” Lexa still had no idea what was happening.

“Of course, please follow me.” Corporal Johnson, please get a coffee mess and something to eat breakfast and lunch items to the conference room.

“Right away, Ma’am,” answered the corporal.

As soon as all were seated, Harper began speaking. “Lex, are you familiar with CPT Augustus Worthington?”

“Yes, he was assigned as the intel officer for something classified.”

“That’s ours,” stated Major Parker. “We want to know what you know about him and the work he asked you to do for him.”

“He was in a different section than mine so I had no direct interaction with him here. Since he has been gone, he has called for pictures of certain areas.”

At that, Corporal Johnson arrived with the coffee mess and food. After Lexa thanked Johnson, the four officers got up to serve themselves.

“Are these the pictures?” asked MAJ Zenner.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he was very specific which pictures were to be sent.”

“When were these pictures taken?”

After taking a look at the pictures, Lexa answered, “Last September.”

Zenner, Parker and Harper looked at one another. “You’re positive. These are the only pictures he requested?”

Lexa nodded affirmatively. “Here are his requests.” She showed the others the written requests proving what Worthington requested.

“Lexa, can you get us,” Harper pulled out formal request papers she had already completed, “the same coordinates with as many pictures as possible?”

“Of course…” Lexa was cut off my MAJ Parker.

“This will be highly classified and CPT Worthington will not know of any of this.”

“Understood, sir. I will list it as Mission Polis with the CO’s name attached.”

“Polis?” queried MAJ Zenner? Harper smiled.

“It is a town in Maryland that has no direct link to any of us. We have friends from there,” explained Harper.

Zenner was satisfied with her answer. “Woods, you are now officially attached to this assignment. Do NOT be surprised if at some point you will be with us. For now, hang tight. We need a formal investigation on Worthington and find out what he is involved in. Make sure your people are quiet on us being here.”

“Yes, Ma’am. They all work for me. Consider it done.”

At that, Zenner and Parker stood, followed by Lexa and Harper. “McIntyre, MAJ Parker and I are going to be visiting the CO. You and Woods catch up and we’ll meet you at 1300 at the car. Woods, looking forward to working with you.”

“Yes, Ma’am, 1300,” said Harper.

“Thank you, Ma’am, Sir,” answered Lexa.

After the two majors left, Lexa had a short meeting with her staff of enlisted personnel assuring them of the importance of keeping security tight. Afterwards, the pair caught up after grabbing a couple of sandwiches and drinks.

“How are you and Clarke doing?”

“Good, it sure is tough not seeing her in person. How about you and O?”

“Good, can’t wait to see her again. Damn, I miss her. How about Anya and Raven?”

“Clarke said they had a little problem. Raven was afraid Anya was getting bored with her job and possibly her. I can understand. Anya has never stayed long in one place and she’s been at Zoo Miami for three years.”

“They’re solid. I mean, sometimes I worry some college student will turn O’s head. Then I just read her letters or Skype her and it all feels right again.”

“Clarke is thinking about going Navy Reserve for med school. I hope she gets it. We'll both be O-3's when she finishes. You thinking about staying in or getting out after five?”

Harper looked down to her drink. “Right now, I am having a great time. I think it depends on a few things. What is the job market like? Where would I work, and doing what exactly? Where will Octavia be working? Do I go reserves? Lots of questions.”

“More questions than answers. One thing for sure, I want to marry Clarke.”

Harper broke into a huge smile. “I knew it! When will you ask her?”

“I think we need to be on the same continent.”

“Okay, not this weekend, right?” Harper could not contain her laugh.

Lexa punched her best friend’s arm. “What about you and O?”

“I guess it’s what I eventually want to do. Like I said, with her graduating, me having another year in, maybe more, how will it work? Lexa nodded in understanding.

Both women got up, promised to catch up again in person soon. Harper left to meet Majors Zenner and Parker, while Lexa went back to her work area.  
##########################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff happens but when couples are apart, stuff happens. About 3 more chapters to go, we'll see where these characters go. 
> 
> O-3 is an Army captain or a Navy lieutenant.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some excitement in both places. Everybody has news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been so long since an update, I apologize. This new term has been crazy with quizzes, tests, and papers. No one's fault but my own since I am the one who makes the assignments.  
> Thanks for sticking with my story. 
> 
> I am thinking of writing a sequel if you all are interested. Comment if you would either way. It was not originally more than one story but... give me your thoughts.

Spring Break ’16 – Chapter 18

The three roommates were eating breakfast on Sunday morning. Raven had made the pancakes while Octavia and Clarke did nothing but wait to be served.

“You could set the table, pour the orange juice, get the butter and syrup then put it all on the table,” a grouchy Raven said to her friends.

“We could,” answered Octavia, “but, no.”

Raven placed the pancakes in front of her friends. The three ate quietly when Octavia jumped up and ran out of the room. She came back waving a letter.

“I totally forgot about this. I sent an e-mail to my first chief, asking for advice in the job hunt.” She proceeded to open the letter and was quiet.  
“Well,” said Clarke, “read it to us ya goof!”

“Oh yeah, alright.” Octavia cleared her throat then began:

“Blake,  
Good to hear from you and for remembering your first Chief. Retirement has been great. You remember my wife, Andi, she told me I had to give you her best. You were far and away her favorite of my charges. The twins are freshman in high school and Sammi wants to be just like you, join the Navy, be an MA, work with dogs. I reminded her that is what I did but she just rolled her eyes. Matt wants to be a pro basketball player. Both send their love. Those eight-year olds you played with at my barbeques both said, ‘I love you, come visit!’.

As for your question, getting into federal work almost always requires a longer enlistment. Even the officers have to be in longer than one hitch. Check out the local police departments of the cities you might want to live and work. Are they committed to their K-9 units? Some lateral into federal agencies from the local ones. Of course, after checking up on you through the years, I found that you have amazing rapport with dogs.   
Your volunteer work with UM police K-9 is going to be a great help on your resume.

Maybe you would be interested in training dogs? With me?”

“Oh my god, did he just offer me a job!” Raven and Clarke grabbed Octavia and started reading with her.

“In the next year, Andi and I hope to be opening up a training facility. We will need to find a farm-like area to do this and we will move to do this when the right place presents itself.

Blake, do your best work, graduate, get the police job. Find a way to work with K-9s as soon as you can. You can do it. Stay in touch.   
MACM Bob Gordon, US Navy (RET)”

“How about that?” Octavia looked at her best friends for a response.

“Amazing, O,” answered Clarke. “Things can happen. How many places did you apply?

“Whoa,” interrupted Raven, “this is getting a little real, you know?” Both girls nodded their heads. “We’ve been applying all over for jobs and Clarke, for med school. We have great girl-friends, life is looking good.”

“I applied here, in College Park, back home in Polis, out in Arkadia, Maryland State Police, and county sheriff’s departments.”

“I need to hear from med schools soon including the Navy reserve,” sighed Clarke. “I don’t know what I’ll do for sure if I don’t get in.”

“I’ve been holding back guys.” Octavia and Clarke looked confused.

Over the last two weeks, you both know I have been interviewing on campus for a job.” O and Clarke nodded. “As you know,” Raven grinned at her friends saying, “I am a mechanical genius. Well, this genius has three job offers!”

“RAVEN,” yelled both women as they engulfed her in a hug.  
####################

 

Harper and Lexa were hiking behind two Rangers and in front of two more. The group was moving in on an area that Lexa’s intel had found to be the next toxic dump. Technically, the Rangers were in charge with Lexa and Harper the support. At least, that was what the action plan stated. The women were carrying Beretta M9 pistols and Colt M-4 rifles. Harper also needed to carry a few pieces for quick analysis of chemicals, water, soil. MAJ Parker had checked the pair at the rifle and pistol ranges and was satisfied with their scores on the weapons, especially Harper’s. 

Parker walked next to Harper saying, “With your skill, ever thought about Rangers?”

Harper smiled. “No sir, I like what I do. I do like shooting and being prepared, like now.”

“How about you, Woods. With your MI record I saw you already had worked with Rangers. Want to be one?”

“I may have thought about it a time or two back at the Academy, but not since then.”

“Damn, I identify two who can survive Ranger school and neither want it. Let’s survive this one and discuss it more.” With that said, Parker moved to the rear and chatted with one of his men.

“You want it Lex?”, asked Harper.

“No way. Not what I want to do. I admire them. Not for me.”

“I think O and Clarke would be happy to hear this. Let’s not tell them,” a smirking Harper said.

“Tell them what?”

The soldier on point held up a fist and all movement stopped. Parker moved up to see what his sergeant had seen.

“Report, Guerra,” ordered Parker.

“Sir, movement in the sector we were headed has lots of North Koreans. I thought I saw someone who didn’t fit but can’t be positive.”

“What do you mean sergeant?”

“Like I said, I can’t be positive but I would swear I saw an American with them.”

By this time, Lexa, Harper, and the other Rangers had caught up, were crouched down and listening.

“Sir, I thought it looked like CPT Worthington. He is, he walks distinctively.”

“He walks like he has a stick shoved up his ass, I know. We can’t be sure just on that though. Okay, we need to find out what is going on down there. LT McIntyre, you and me are going to go toward that tanker truck, see if those contain the pollutants. SGT Guerra, you and LT Woods will stay here and monitor everything as you’ll be able to see it all. CPL Nelson, you and SPC James go right behind those trees. Keep in sight of Guerra. Woods, I need you to be able to call in if and when we need reinforcements. All good?”

All answered, “Yes, Sir.” With that, the pairs moved out.  
###########################

 

“Hello.”

“Clarke Griffin, please.”

“This is she, who may I ask is calling?”

“Clarke, this is Commander Leticia Walters, US Navy Medical Corps calling to say congratulations and welcome to the Medical Corps.”

While Clarke wanted to scream, shout and do a happy dance, she contained it long enough to say, “Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Apparently, you have been accepted to Johns Hopkins, University of Maryland, the Uniformed Services School of Medicine. No matter where you go, the Navy will pay for your education and you will get a monthly stipend of over $2000.00. You ready to go back in the Navy?”

“Yes, Ma’am. This is what I want to do.”

“You will receive a packet with all of the information. You will report to me next week, Check your paperwork, Griffin. See you then.”

“Yes, Ma’am, thank you. Good bye.” 

“YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!”, Clarke yelled.

Both Raven and Octavia rushed through the front door. “What happened? Are you okay?”, a worried Raven asked Clarke. Octavia was looking at Clarke unsure what to expect.

“I’M IN AND THE NAVY IS GOING TO PAY FOR MED SCHOOL AND PAY ME TO GO TO JOHNS HOPKINS!” Clarke was screaming and jumping up and down. Both Raven and Octavia hugged her and started jumping up and down with her. 

“We’re so proud and happy for you, Griffin,” exclaimed Octavia. “First Raven, now you, next I hope to hear about a job.”

“You will, you were a totally awesome Navy master-at-arms and you’ll be the same as a civilian cop,” said Raven.

“Let’s order in pizza, drink some root beer since I have a test tomorrow, and celebrate Griff’s great news,” Octavia suggested as she was already pulling her phone out to order the food.

“I can’t wait to tell Lexa,” Clarke said to herself while her best friends moved to get ready for dinner.  
###########################

 

“Woods, you hear me?”, Parker asked Lexa.

“Here, Sir,” she replied.

 

“What’s your count?”  
“Six. SGT Guerra and I both came up with six.”

“Nelson, what’s your count?”

“Same sir, six,” Nelson concurred.

“We are going to surround them. Woods and Guerra, you follow along the trees in a somewhat straight line. Nelson and James, left flank. We’ll go around on their right side, check on what’s happening. Stay out of sight as much as possible. We don’t want a fire fight.”

All the soldiers moved out. MAJ Parker and Harper maneuvered sight unseen to the area the truck was located. Harper had her test kit ready and was taking samples of the liquid when shots were fired. A bullet just missed Harper.

“Get down, Harper. Can you get anymore samples if I lay down cover?”

“Yes, sir, just need some soil and I’ll be good to go.”

“Guerra, James, report.”

“Four North Korean soldiers moving toward you,” said Guerra.

“Two more and the American are retreating, sir,” stated James.

“Woods, join James and Nelson, get those men Guerra, help lay down cover with me. NOW!”

The sound of bullets filled the air. Lexa had caught up with the pair of Rangers and moved to intercept. Harper had returned to her position with Parker when a bullet had caught him in the shoulder.

“Parker’s been hit,” Harper radioed.

“Coming in closer stay down,” replied Guerra.

Harper checked on Parker then brought her M-4 up and began shooting, making sure both she and Parker were safe. Guerra had already stopped 2 soldiers from his position. One North Korean stepped into the open and when he did, Harper had a clean shot. The remaining soldier threw out his weapon. Upon seeing this, Guerra yelled, in Korean for him to come out and lie face down, spread eagle.

Guerra went to the man, made sure he had no more weapons then zip-tied his hands behind him. Harper assisted Parker, then placed a field dressing on his wound. All then heard shots in the distance.

“Woods, report.”

“One soldier dead, one wounded, one CPT Worthington zip tied and gagged,” reported Lexa.

Parker looked at Harper and Guerra. All were smiling. “Gagged, lieutenant?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well. The three of you meet us back here. Out.”

“Should be an interesting story,” stated Parker. “Lieutenant, finish up those samples, Guerra, check around for anything useful. Good day for us.”

 

Soon all the soldiers and their captives were back. Parker had found more papers that Worthington did not have time to destroy, Harper had more samples, and they went back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate your comments. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper's and Lexa's mission is complete. It's finals week for Clarke and Octavia. Raven finished early and goes to see Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whirlwind term for me...quizzes, papers and tests, so many!
> 
> Then there was ClexaCon! What a fun 3 days! That's my real excuse. A week before, I was excited about going and a week after I had to relax and catch up.
> 
> Anyways, Chapter 19 is here, hope you like it. Please leave comments!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 19

One month later, Harper, Lexa, MAJ Parker and MAJ Zenner were having drinks at the base officer’s club. Parker stood and in a loud voice, proclaim, “All within this fine club, raise your glasses. Today, a man who disgraced his country and his uniform has been brought to justice. He will spend the rest of his life rotting in a cell at Ft. Leavenworth.” Men and women cheered.

“To CPT Harper McIntyre, the soldier who had my six made sure I didn’t bleed too badly and made sure that the enemy who thought she would be easy pickings, paid with his life for his wrong thinking.” To this, shouts of ‘OOHRAH’ erupted.

“To CPT Lexa Woods, she made sure the intelligence gathered was the very best it could be. She bound and gagged that traitor in taking him down.” Soldiers whooped and yelled ‘OOHRAH’ at hearing what Lexa had done.

“To MAJ Danesha Zenner, solidified our team and with McIntyre, are still working on getting the land back in shape.” Again, cheers filled the room.

“And, to the architect of this mission, GEN T.J. Browning,”. At the mention of the General’s name, the crowd stood as one and shouted, “T.J.!”

“One more, to my Ranger team who worked seamlessly in fulfilling our mission.” Again the crowd cheered with an ‘OOHRAH’.

Harper quickly stood, “To MAJ Marcus Parker, Ranger, leader. He made sure we all came back.” The officers and guests shouted another ‘OOHRAH’ along with Parker’s name amidst the cheers. Finally, all drank their drinks.

“You two are taking leave for what, two weeks?”, asked Zenner.

“Yes, ma’am,” started Lexa. “Our girlfriends are graduating from college and we are surprising them. No one knew how long the trial was going to take so we told them we couldn’t make it.”

“You going to marry them?”

Both Lexa and Harper had the ‘deer in the headlights’ look on their faces.

Parker started laughing. “Here is some unasked-for advice. Ask yourselves, can you imagine them not being in your life and you being as happy as your faced showed when Lexa announced you were going to see them graduate. 

Both women grew pensive.

Zenner broke the silence. “Ladies, I’ve been married just over a decade. I knew my husband was the one not too long after we met. Since we were both active duty, we were away more than together. But when we were together, it was just right. I don’t know if either for you feel like that as it is different for each person. What I do know is that if you don’t do something, there may not be someone there when you go home. If either of you feels that way, take a chance.” Even Parker was looking thoughtful now.

After another round of drinks and well-wishers offer congratulations on the successful mission, it was only Lexa and Harper at the table.

“What do you think Harper? You going to ask Octavia?”

“You going to ask Clarke?”, was the reply.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Harper looked into her beer saying, “I’m afraid.”

Lexa snorted. “I can see being afraid of Octavia, she can be really scary. Harper, she loves you. I think she felt that way about you at the beach.”

“You going to ask Clarke?”, Harper asked again.

“She has med school still. That’s four more years of studying, tests, then being a resident, then who knows.”

“So. Asking her doesn’t mean you’re getting married right away unless you want to. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. Back to you, McIntyre.”

“I love O, I know she loves me. I don’t know if she wants to be married. We never talked about or joked about people getting married.”

The pair were quiet then decided it was time to hit the rack. They had plans to see the women they love.  
******************************

 

Finals week was kicking everyone’s butt, except Raven’s. Since her finals consisted mainly of projects. Since those were completed and turned in early, she decided to surprise Anya with a visit.

“Knock, knock,” announced Raven as she stood in Anya’s office doorway. “Is my Zoo Boss surprised to see me?”

Anya was about to rip someone a new one until she heard Raven speak. “Come here Engine Girl. I need a hug.”

“What’s up, Anya? Hippos not dancing well?”

“Something like that. No, it’s been a tough week for it to be only Tuesday.”

Raven wrapped her arms around her love. “Mmmm, this is good for me, too, you know.”

The pair stood like that for a few moments. Anya leaned her head back and asked, “Isn’t it finals week? How did you get away?”

“Only had projects in classes, all were due by the last day of class. Clarke and Octavia don’t need me around while they study so I thought I’d surprise my girlfriend. Maybe I better leave as she has no idea what I have planned for her.” Raven’s smile was ear to ear and all Anya could do was smile back.  
“Well, don’t let me keep you then.” Raven raised an eyebrow. Anya smirked then said, “Let’s go to lunch. I want to run something by you, get your thoughts.”  
“On what?”  
“Can you at least wait til we get to the restaurant?”  
“Fine,” Raven huffed.  
Anya went back to her desk, rummaged around, showed Raven her keys, then they left.  
********************

“Which would you like to see, Miss?” The friendly woman waited for Octavia to reply.

Octavia looked at the salesperson, pointed and said, “That one.”

“Lovely choice Miss. Is this for you to wear or to give?” 

“Giving. I’m asking her as soon as she gets back in town.” O then realized how soon that could be and the shocked registered on her face. “Oh my God, can I get it by then?”

"This is a classic, simple design. Time will not be a problem. Would you like it engraved?”

Octavia pulled a slip of paper and a credit card from her wallet handing both to the woman.

“Beautiful. Come back Thursday.” 

The purchase was completed and O left the store both happy and terrified.

Clarke walked up to her. “You good? I can’t tell.” 

“I am scared shitless, but in a good way!” O was beaming.

“I can’t wait to see it. Raven will be pissed you did this while she was visiting Anya.”

“Too bad. I just decided this morning. You wouldn’t have known except I needed a ride.”

“Nice to know how much you think of us.”

O’s right fist connected with Clarke’s left shoulder. Both women started laughing.

‘What about you Griff? You going to pop the question or wait for Lexa?”

A heavy sigh found its way out of Clarke. “Who knows? I have med school, Lexa may decide to make the Army her career, I’ll be in the Navy…”

“Reserve,” reminded Octavia.

"Yes, Navy Reserve, so I won’t be gone that much unless called up. We never discussed it.”

“Maybe you should. You can be engaged for as long as you want.”

“Maybe.”

The pair walked in silence then drove home. Both women thinking of the women they seldom see.  
**********************

 

Anya was talking about her hippos. Raven was smiling at her, only half listening.

“Raven, what did I just say?”

“I have no idea,” Raven smiled back at Anya.

“Let’s go. We can have drinks back at my place, you can tell me about your job hunt.”

“My job hunt, eh? Sexy time talk, got it!”

Anya shook her head, retrieved her credit card from the waitress and the pair made their way out of the restaurant.

“I have an idea,” offered Anya. “Let’s go to the beach.”

“No sexy talk, got it.” Raven was having a good time trying to goad Anya, but Anya was not having it.

The pair pulled into a familiar parking spot at Sharkey’s Motor Lodge.

“We going to say hello to Sharkey?”

“We will. Come on, get out of the car.” 

The pair walked toward the sand then removed their shoes. Walking hand in hand, Raven remained quiet, waiting for Anya to speak.

“It’s been awhile since we were both here. Last summer when you came down.”

Raven looked over at Anya. “Yeah, lots of good memories. Lots of memories.”

After walking awhile, Anya stopped. “You know, this is where they set up that giant beer mug during spring break.”

“I guess it is. I remember you shoving your tongue down my throat when we were standing behind it. Thought you might like me a bit that night.”

“Nah, just wanted to make out with a pretty girl. Had no idea she was a sailor. Probably should have stayed away.” Both women started laughing. Anya took both of Raven’s hands in hers. “That was when it started, right here next to a big ol’ beer mug.”

“Then I forced you to dance with me.”

“You did. You know, after four years, I have noticed, you still like being with me.”

“That I do,” a smiling Raven answered. 

“I’d like to know if,” Anya dropped Raven’s hand, reached into her pants pocket, pulled out a ring and asked, “you would like to see me every day for the rest of our lives?”

Raven looked at the ring, then into Anya’s eyes. The pause was unbearable for Anya, but she waited for Raven to say something.

“Yes, Anya, I want to see you every day for the rest of our lives.” A tear escaped her eye.

Anya placed the ring on Raven’s slender finger. “I was afraid you’d say something like ‘not yet’ or ‘ask later’ like you were a Magic 8 Ball or something.”

Raven admired the ring then drew her new fiancée in so she could hold her tight. “I love you Zoo Boss. Now kiss me and seal this deal.”

With that being said, the newly engaged couple kissed while holding one another, on the beach where they met.  
***********************

 

As Lexa got up and stretched, Harper was complaining. “It is such a good thing we didn’t pay for that plane ride. I am sore, my ass is numb, and I hardly slept due to that colonel who snored.” Lexa snorted at Harper’s remark.

The Air Force Chief Master Sergeant announced it was time to deplane and off load all gear. The two soldiers grabbed their gear and followed the crowd of service men and women off the plane.

“Lex, I’m going to do it.” Lexa looked at Harper silently asking her what she was going to do. “I’m going to ask Octavia about a future together, see how she feels about our future.”

“Good for you. I’ve been thinking about it, too. Where does Clarke see us, where do I see us? I don’t want to think about a future without her. I know I said I was going to ask her to marry me but I think it may not be the right time. I’m overthinking it again.”

“Funny how one little spring break holiday changed us.” Harper had an ear to ear smile on her face. “Meeting three sailors on leave made us happy, nearly broke us, then made so happy we want to get married.”

“I know Anya and Raven have been steady, but for the last month, Anya hasn’t said word one about it when we’ve talked. She might be, I don’t know, maybe thinking of breaking up.”

Harper was silent for a moment. “I hope not. They’re the ones who really have gotten to know one another the most. Who knows what we’ll be walking into?”

The pair received the keys to their rental car, put their gear in the backseat and drove off to surprise their girlfriends.  
*************************

 

Friday morning at the Blake, Griffin, Reyes house was calm. No more finals. At 10:00 am, Octavia awoke next to Clarke in Clarke’s bed.

“Come on Clarke, wake up.” O shoved Clarke’s shoulder encouraging her wakefulness.

Clarke opened an eye. “Did you make breakfast?”

“Pfft, of course not. Let’s go to the bagel shop and get a breakfast sandwich and coffee.”

“Fine, not showering, not doing anything but eating.”

“Deal, I’ll drive but you need to get out of your jammies.”

“Ugh, fine.”

The pair made themselves somewhat presentable in their old Navy PT gear t-shirt and shorts, jumped into Octavia’s car and drove to the bagel shop for breakfast. They made it to the shop easily. Clarke put in her order and paid for it. Octavia made her order and when she went to pay for it, the young man behind the counter stopped her.

“This one’s on me. It will be right up.” He then gave a shy smile.

“Thanks, uhh, Charlie.” Clarke looked at Octavia.

“How do you do that? I never get free anything. You get free beer from assistant managers of bowling lanes, free breakfasts here.”

“I’m nice.”

“What! You scared almost everyone you have ever met.”

“Maybe I throw off a dom vibe and they want to be my sub?” Octavia then started laughing.

Charlie came to the table with both of their orders. Octavia gave him a smile and he went away happy.

“You might be right, O.” The pair started eating their breakfasts.

“Raven is supposed to be back this afternoon. Tomorrow is graduation. This is it Griff.”

“This is what?”

“We’re 26 years old, soon to be college graduates, Raven has to choose her job, you’re going to med school, I’m going to Polis Police Academy. This will be tougher than being apart in the Navy.”

“No way. We’ll be less than 30 minutes away, it’s like the Navy, but better. We won’t be continents away, just a few miles.”

“Can’t believe I’m being sentimental.” Clarke laughed at her friend.

“Let’s get back home. We can get our caps and gowns all setup.” Octavia nodded her head in agreement as both women stood and left the shop.  
*****************************

 

“We should have called them, Harper. I feel weird sitting in this car in their driveway.”

Harper was drumming on the steering wheel. “Kind of takes away the element of surprise, Commander.”

“We’re the ones surprised.”

A car pulled up behind them and one very angry Octavia Blake stormed out of her car and was yelling. “Who the hell do you think you are parking in my driveway? Get your ass out of this car now!”

The door opened and out stepped Harper. “Okay, okay, I’m Harper Mc…”

Harper was cut off when Octavia firmly placed her lips on hers. When Clarke saw Harper, she got out of the car and met Lexa.

“Hey gorgeous,” a very happy Clarke said.

“Surprise!” Lexa placed her arms around Clarke. “I have missed you so much. Had to be here for your graduation.”

“Thanks, now shut up and kiss me.” Lexa did as she was told.

When Clarke and Lexa finished their kissing, Octavia and Harper had already made it into the house.

“I think they have made it to O’s bedroom. Care to see mine?”

“Absolutely, I’ll get the bags and put Harper’s by O’s bedroom door. Then we can say a proper hello.”

“I’d prefer an improper one, Captain.” The couple made their way into the house and into Clarke’s bedroom.

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to write. I had planned on 20 chapters but I'm going over that by a few. Thanks for staying with me! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment on the chapter or the entire work so far!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Time. Raven and Anya share their news. Parents come out for graduation, too. Add in a surprise or two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little trouble deciding how to end the chapter, hope you like it. I added Raven's Mom to the story. In The 100, she was never given a name so I gave her one. As always, please comment. A few more chapters are planned, too.

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 20

The soldier was snuggled into her girlfriend’s embrace. The pair were lying in bed, entirely satiated. The dark haired one loved her soldier. The figures she was drawing on the soldier’s back calmed her and in her calmness, she remembered what she swore she’d ask Harper the next time they were together.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Did I wear you out?”

“Umm hmm, you did. I can die a happy girl right now.” Octavia smiled down at Harper.

“I want to do this forever. Lie here with you, you know, forever. How about you?”

Harper opened one eye. ‘Did O just ask me what I think she asked me.’ “Sounds good to me. Forever sounds right.”

“You sure?”

Harper sat up pulling the sheet with her. “As sure my name is Harper McIntyre and yours is Octavia Blake, I will love you every day of my life and even after my life is done.”

Octavia reached into her bedside table and retrieved a small jewelry box. “If you feel that way, take this ring and tell the world you will marry me.”

After Octavia removed the ring and placed it onto her now fiancée’s finger, Harper yelled, “I’M MARRYING OCTAVIA BLAKE!”. Harper kissed Octavia soundly. “Thank you. I had no idea how I was going to propose."

“Babe, once I decided you were it I started saving money for a ring.”

Harper’s eyebrows moved up toward her hairline. “When was that?”

“New Orleans. I loved you before that, but in New Orleans, I knew I wanted to marry you. I started saving money from each paycheck.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Check the engraving.”

Inside the band, Harper read the words, ‘My Destiny’. She nodded her head, and pulled Octavia closer.

**************************

“I’m hungry.” Clarke was on her left side looking at Lexa who was on her right side.

“You’re hungry? I should hope so because I am starving. I wanted to eat over an hour ago, but no, you insisted we make love again and again.”

Clarke laughed. “Did I hear you complain? Did I hear you say, ‘No Clarke, we should eat then make love again and again?’”

Both women giggled. “I missed you so much. Clarke. I wish I could be posted stateside.”

“Me, too. I want to be with you more and more.” Lexa pulled Clarke closer.

“Soon. I think I’ll be transferred soon.” They had been quiet for a few moments when Lexa added, “You ready for med school?”

“I am. Four more years in school, residency, then the rest of my life. It’s always been the plan. Having you around has been making it even better.”

Lexa wondered if this would be a good time to bring up the future. “Clarke, I’ve been…”

“I’M MARRYING OCTAVIA BLAKE!”

Lexa and Clarke looked at one another. Lexa asked, “Did you know about that?”

Clarke snorted. “I drove O to the jewelry store. Still haven’t seen the ring.”

“Let’s get up and make pancakes. I need some carbs, you wore me out Griffin.” 

The pair slowly made their way to the bathroom to shower and make themselves presentable.

****************  
Raven and Anya had just driven up to the house. “Looks like we have company.”

“Maybe Lexa and Harper made it back. Oh god, if they did I don’t want to hear them having sex.” Anya made a disgusted face at the thought.

“No, then we can mess with them after I show off this gorgeous ring, of course.”

Anya gave Raven a quick peck on the lips then the pair walked to front door, opening it up and walking through. When they were both inside they put their bags down.

“I’ll start making pancakes and…”

“I’M MARRYING OCTAVIA BLAKE!”

Anya and Raven looked at one another. “Reyes, did you know?”

“Hell no! Blake and or Griffin better explain why I didn’t know about this.”

The pair heard a door open and heard Clarke and Lexa giggling as they made their way into the bathroom and started running water for a shower.

“Back to making pancake. Hon, would you get juice glasses. We should have orange juice and 7-Up. We can make virgin mimosas. ”

“Oooh, we are so domestic, Babe.” Anya grinned at her fiancée and got a smirk in return.

About 10 minutes later, the smell of pancakes had brought the other four people out of the bedrooms and they sat quietly waiting to be served.

“I swear, if I knew I would be doing this cooking and serving so much I would have been a Mess Specialist in the Navy.”

“Thank you, Raven,” the four chimed together.

As Raven flipped pancakes onto plates, Clarke stopped her saying, “Whoa, where did you get that?”

“Where did I get what?” answered Raven innocently.

“That rock!”

“Oh, my wonderful fiancée gave it to me!”

Lexa looked at her sister and with a surprised look on her face said, “You didn’t tell me?”

Anya looked at her sister saying, “I wasn’t sure she’d say yes.”

“Right. She’s put up with you for four years. No doubt. You should have told me so I could reassure you and be happy for you!” Anya smiled at her sister.

“Anya and I were coming here to surprise everyone with our news and the minute we walk in the door, Harper is yelling, ‘I’m marrying Octavia Blake!”. 

The whole group started laughing. Clarke then said, “Lexa and I were talking about making pancakes and then Harper yelled her news.”

“Alright, here’s why I yelled. O gave me the ring and said to tell the world I was marrying her.”

More laughter rang out around the table.

Clarke and Lexa felt a little left out. They were both happy for their friends but did not really feel a part of it. 

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled. Inside she thought, ‘Are we ready? I am but…’

Lexa was thinking, ‘I want to marry her, but does she want it before she finishes med school?’

The pair were quiet the rest of the morning.

******************************

“Octavia Blake.”

“Clarke Griffin.”

“Raven Reyes.”

The three new college graduates received their fake diplomas, shook hands with the university president, posed for pictures, turned in their caps and gowns, then went to lunch with their girlfriends/fiancées and even parents. Lexa’s and Anya’s parents were the only ones Harper, Clark and Octavia had met.

“Mom, Abby Griffin, Aurora Blake, Lily Reyes,” started Clarke, “this is Army Captain Lexa Woods, my girlfriend. Next, Army Captain Harper McIntyre, Octavia’s fiancée, Anya Woods, curator of hippos at Zoo Miami, Raven’s fiancée and Lexa’s sister, and Alex and Alaina Woods, Lexa’s and Anya’s parents.” 

After the introductions, the group went to lunch at a nearby restaurant. Abby wanted to talk with Clarke by herself so she excused herself and gave her daughter a look that meant, ‘Talk, now.’ Reluctantly, Clarke excused herself, too and set off after Abby.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me about the fiancées?

“Mom, I would have but Octavia and Harper got engaged yesterday and Raven and Anya got engaged in Florida earlier in the week. Anya’s parents have known for a few days.”

“What about you and Lexa? You’re going to med school, you need to concentrate on that not get engaged and married.”

“Mom, stop. Lexa and I haven’t discussed it at all. I almost brought it up yesterday…”

“Don’t you think I should have met her before today if you are even thinking about it?”

“No, Mom. I don’t. I want Lexa and I to be on the same page. She has more time to serve and I have med school. If and when we discuss it, it will between us. I will tell you everything. Mom, please, I love her and she loves me. That’s where we are at.”

“Honey, that girl loves you. She couldn’t hide it if she wanted to. You are not hiding it either. All I ask is you tell me before if you ask her and tell me immediately if she asks you.”

Clarke nodded. “I love you, Mom. I want you to get to know Lexa, too. She treats me with respect, she cares about my thoughts and feelings. She was happy that I am going back in the Navy. She may not be perfect, but she is perfect for me.”

Abby had a lump in her throat. She had heard similar words nearly thirty years earlier from Jake. He never believed she was perfect. Abby had proved that the first time they met by spilling her drink on him the first day they met.

“Mom, you okay?”

“Yeah, honey, I’m fine. Let’s get back to everyone.” The pair walked back arm in arm.

Lexa saw them returning and stood up so all could sit easily. She gave Clarke a questioning look and received a smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

“How long are these engagements going to be?” Aurora would be the one who asked as she has been wanting to be a grandma for years.

“Mom, I hope you are bothering Bellamy with that question, too?

“Of course, I am, Octavia. Harper, how many kids do you want?”

Harper was not prepared. “I think however many Octavia and I decide on will be perfect.”

“See Mom, when we decide you’ll know.” Aurora sighed and left the question settle. 

“When Anya was little,” Alaina started, “she said she would have at least two but wanted twins to get it over with sooner.” The entire table laughed, except Anya who rolled her eyes.

“So, you’re going to carry twins?” asked Raven. “Good to know. Thanks for the head’s up.”

“I was six. In my first-grade class I sat next to a pair of twin boys. I thought that was the smart way to have the stork deliver kids. Unfortunately, I shared that thought with Mom, who never forgets.”

Raven placed her arm around her fiancées shoulders and said, ‘I like it, great idea Zoo Boss. Get it over with and move on. Can’t wait to meet the stork.”

“Thanks?” 

“Yep, my girl has got it going on.” More laughter.

*******************************

 

Later that evening, Clarke came walking out of the house to the backyard carrying lemonade for Lexa and herself. After passing the drink, she sat next to her girlfriend.

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke waited for Lexa’s answer.

“In intelligence work, you often work with pictures, coded messages, all sorts of things. Our job is to figure out the puzzle. What does it mean? Does it mean what it says? You have to be careful but sometimes you’re so careful you become paralyzed and can’t make a decision.”

Clarke kept looking at her girlfriend wondering where this was leading.

“So much is going on and all of the messages are there. The question is, if I’m correct, I know exactly the course of action to take. If I’m wrong, the course of action can be devastating.”

Lexa turned in her seat and looked directly at Clarke. “Does that make sense?”

“I think I need some context for this to make more sense,” was Clarke’s answer. “I mean, if it is taken at face value, it makes perfect sense. If there is more to it, for example, something more personal, then you might need to take a chance.” Clarke’s mind was whirling now.

Lexa was quiet then said, “I think we need to talk.”

Clarke looked at Lexa. She thought, ‘Nothing good ever started with that line.’ “Yes.” Clarke schooled her face for what was coming.

“Are you happy? I mean really happy?”

“Yeah, I am. For what is happening now I am. If things were the same next week, month, year, maybe not.”

Lexa nodded. “I want, I need to know, about our path. Where do you want this to go?”

“Our path?” Clarke was wondering why Lexa spoke in such terms. “Lexa Woods, I am going to very, very precise, so you better listen to me. I want your family and my family to come to our house for Thanksgiving or Christmas or the 4th of July. I want there to be little kids who look like us running up to their grandparents, their aunts and cousins, like Raven and Anya’s twins, the kids Harper and Octavia might have. I want to be a doctor who still serves her country in the Navy Reserve. I want you to do whatever it is you want to do after the Army in one year or 20 more years. Most of all, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lexa Woods, as my wife. Is that clear enough?"

Lexa’s eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall. She was about to answer when Abby’s voice was heard from the backdoor.

“Girls, come in. We are going to have dessert. Clarke, Lexa, now please.”

Clarke stood up, held her hand out to Lexa. With a smile she asked, “You coming?”

Lexa placed her hand in Clarke’s. “Yes.” The pair walked back to the house. Abby was still by the door. As the pair walked in Clarke looked at the her.  
“Mom, I need to talk with you.”

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what will Lexa say? What will Abby say? What will Raven say?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What just happened? Was that a proposal? What will Clarke do? Will Lexa regain her power of speech?

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 21

 

Abby looked at her daughter, then to Lexa. She smiled, then said, “Let’s just have some dessert.” Her smile grew larger as she was shaking her head. “Aurora brought two pies. Do you want apple or blueberry? Those are Octavia’s and Bellamy’s favorites.” 

Clarke turned to Lexa. “Apple, please,” answered Lexa. Clarke walked off to get the pie. Harper sat down next to her best friend.

“What’s up, Lexa? You look off.”

“Clarke.”

“Yeah? What about her?”

“I was trying to figure out where she was about us, you know, do we talk about living together, getting married, soon, after med school. I just needed some clarification.”

“So, she’s not ready, doesn’t want to talk about it?”

“Well, she said she wants me to stay in the Army or get out.”

“That’s weird.”

She said she wants our kids to play with Anya’s and Raven’s twins and yours and Octavia’s potential kids.” Harper smiled at her best friend. “She wants to spend the rest of her life with me as her wife.”

“Guess you know where she stands, Commander. Are ready to stand with her?”

“You know I am.”

“Sure, I do. When are you going to tell her? Don’t wait too long.” Lexa nodded her head.

Clarke came walking up to the pair, handing Lexa her plate and fork. “Harper, how’s your finger doing with that ring on it?

A grinning Harper answered, “Never wore a ring on it before. It feels like it’s complete, well, until I get a band, too! I’m going to take Octavia out to check out rings for her to wear before I go back. We’ll get bands before the wedding.”

“Someone’s got a plan.” Clarke was smiling at the newly engaged woman. After finishing her pie, Clarke excused herself to talk with Abby.

“Don’t be gone long,” Lexa called after her. Clarke answered with a smile and a wink.

******************************

 

“Hey, Mom.”

Abby turned around and faced her daughter. The pair walked to the backyard and sat on the same seat as Clarke and Lexa did earlier.

“You or Lexa?

“Me or Lexa what?” 

“Proposed.”

“Neither. Well, there was no proposal, no down on one knee, nothing like that.”

“Clarke, tell me what happened so I can be happy for you both.” 

Clarke looked down at her hands on her lap. “Lexa, was rambling about ‘our path’, so I told her what I wanted.”

“Which was?”

“That I expect our families will get together for holidays, our kids will all play together, you know, the twins and whatever O and Harper have…” 

Abby started laughing quietly and that made Clarke look at her Mother. “What did Lexa say?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“You called us in for dessert.”

Abby placed her arms around her daughter. “Thank you. Honey, whenever you and Lexa decide to get married, I will be so proud to be there. I wish your Father could still be here.” 

Clarke wished the same. “He’ll be there. Remember when I told him I liked girls?” Abby nodded her head. “Dad drove me to the park, we sat on a bench after getting ice cream cones, then he asked who she was that I liked.”

“I remember. Your Dad was so happy you trusted him enough to tell him.”

“It was just a crush. Couple of days later I liked someone else. Raven came up to me at lunch one day and asked who I was checking out. There were only girls at the table I was looking at. She then told me that Monica Hamilton asked her for some help with her math and made it clear to her she was interested in Raven. Raven being Raven decided that was a good time to kiss her. Monica agreed.”

“I don’t remember Monica and Raven dating.”

“They didn’t. When Octavia found out, she didn’t talk with Raven for a week. Turned out she had a crush on Monica. Poor Raven, she was so clueless. Well, we all were. We all came out to one another at the same time. Best friends in the world. Now look at us. They are engaged, going to start jobs soon.”

“Honey, you are starting med school and soon you’ll be engaged, too. I am going to talk with Lexa before I leave.”

“Mom…”

“Oh, no Clarke, I am. Your Dad would, so I am. Don’t worry. It will be fine. In fact, I want to take you, Octavia and Raven, just the four of us out for coffee or ice cream or something stronger. I’ll make some excuse so their Moms don’t come. It will just be us, like when you all were little.”

“I’d like that, Mom they will, too. I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too, Clarke. We should get back. I want another piece of pie.”

Mother and daughter walked arm in arm back inside the house.

***********************************

 

Lexa was sitting on an easy chair staring off into space. Abby, being Abby, sat nearby waiting. Lexa felt a pair of eyes on her, turned and looked at the older woman.

“Lexa, you love my daughter.” It was not a question.

With a noticeable swallow, Lexa answered, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Then please tell Clarke what you are too afraid to say.” Lexa merely stared with wide green eyes.

“Oh, good grief, Clarke proposed, not in the traditional sense but it WAS a proposal. She very clearly stated what she wanted and now she needs YOUR affirmation of the same. You DO want to marry her?”

Lexa nodded vigorously. “Then TELL HER! Tell her exactly what you want, too. Tell her forever is a very long time, if you’re lucky. Tell her about the kids, the cousins, the whatevers that you envision. Share it all with her. The date is not important right now. Sometimes you just have to take that leap of faith. Clarke already has. Now it’s your turn. She is swimming in the deep end, treading water. Go join her.”

Lexa nodded then stood up and walked away to find Clarke. Neither woman knew Raven and Octavia were nearby and heard the entire speech. “Little Blake, how do you feel about a triple wedding?”

Octavia grinned. “God, six women trying to decide on the perfect date. Will we survive?” The pair walked off to tell their respective fiancées what was happening.

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple wedding? I don't know. Seems cliche...or is it? Honestly, I haven't decided. Maybe you have thoughts?
> 
> Sorry, it is short but you all deserved something since it has been 3 weeks. Thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Lexa is thinking. Abby takes the girls out. Pie will be eaten.

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 22

 

Clarke had been speaking with Lexa’s parents about Raven and Anya. Alex adored Raven.

“Clarke, was Raven always into blowing things up? She said she was but I want your take on it.”

“My Mom and Dad bought her a chemistry set for her eighth birthday. Raven was so excited because the picture on the front showed two boys looking astonished at the bubbling beaker. She said, ‘mine will be better’.”

“And was it?” asked Alaina.

“My Dad heard Octavia and I scream and had to get a fire extinguisher!”

“A fire? Well, fire is better than bubbling!” Alex started laughing. Alaina gave him the ‘are you crazy look’ and he said, “What? It is!” Turning back to Clarke he asked, “Did your parents take the gift away?”

“No. They made Raven promise to work on it only with my Mom or Dad present. Eventually, my Dad helped her build her first rocket.”

Lexa came walking up during the conversation and put her arm around Clarke’s waist. Looking at her parents she asked, “Mind if I borrow Clarke?” 

“Not at all, dear,” answered Alaina. “I want another piece of Aurora’s pies. They are both delicious.”

At that, both Clarke and Lexa walked through the front door and stopped on the sidewalk. Inside the house, Raven and Octavia started bouncing and grinning.  
“What is with you two?” deadpanned Anya.

Raven could not hold it in anymore. “Clarke kinda asked Lexa to marry her!” A hush came over the group. “REALLY! Look, Octavia and I heard Lexa and Abby talking and Abby said she basically did and told Lexa she better give her an answer and not, ‘leave her swimming in the deep end treading water.’”

“Maybe we should check on them,” offered Alaina as she and the entire group walked toward the large picture window in the living room.  
******************************

 

Lexa looked nervous while Clarke looked concerned.

“What’s the matter, Lexa?”

“Nothing.” Clarke waited but Lexa continued looking across the street.

“Lexa, talk to me.”

“Your Mom and I had a discussion. Actually, she did most of the talking.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll talk with her.”

“NO…I mean, no, Clarke. There is no need to do that.” Lexa let out a huge breath. Clarke waited for her to continue.

“Clarke, everything you said you wanted, well, I want it, too. I don’t know if I’m ready to leave the army, in fact, I know I don’t want to, at least not now. Here is what I want. I want to marry you. I do want kids and I want those kids to play with our friends’, no, our families’ kids. I want you to finish med school, but I want to marry you before you finish. I want it all.”

At that, Lexa knelt on both knees. “Most of all, I want to love you, as your wife, every single day for the rest of our lives and beyond. Me and you. My family and your family which obviously includes Harper, Raven and Octavia because they are family. Will you be my wife, Clarke?”

Clarke extended her left hand to Lexa. Lexa placed her hand in Clarke’s and stood up. In less than a heartbeat, Clarke shook her head yes and jumped into her fiancées arms.

A loud cheer could be heard through double paned windows.  
****************************

 

“Oh, my god, Lexa is kneeling in front of Clarke.” Anya looked over at her parents and saw a tear roll down her Mother’s cheek. She reached out and took her hand and smiled.

Octavia, yelled out, “Abby, get up here with me and watch Lexa propose to Clarke!”

Abby took a few steps forward with a smile on her face. ‘I’ll take credit for this later,’ she thought.

As soon as Clarke jumped into Lexa’s arms, all watching cheered.

“Shall I open another bottle of champagne?”, asked Alex.

“Hell, yeah Daddy Woods, let’s do it!”, Raven yelled to her future father-in-law. Alex just shook his head and left to get the bottle and glasses.  
**************************

 

Lexa and Clarke started laughing. “I guess we don’t need to tell them,” added Lexa.

“Good, but I want to know what my Mom said that made you propose.”

“Simple. She said you already asked me, that I left you treading water in the deep end and I should join you.”

A smiling Clarke shook her head. “She’ll want to take credit for it, you know.”

“She deserves it. I needed the push. I wanted to ask or answer you but I was stuck.”

“Not anymore. Let’s go inside and drag it out, you know, not say anything.” Lexa agreed with a nod of her head.  
*********************************

 

As soon as the pair walked in the door, Raven was handing each a glass of champagne.

“Sooooo, you two want to spill or should we just congratulate you on formally being engaged?”

“Yes, Raven, everybody, Lexa and I are formally engaged.”

Again, cheers went up from all.

Abby came walking up. “It’s about time. Congratulations!” With that said, Abby hugged her daughter and future daughter-in-law.

Harper and Octavia then came up to the pair. Octavia hugged Clarke while Harper attempted to shake Lexa’s hand. Lexa knocked her hand away and hugged her best friend.

“I’ve known you since plebe year and this is the first time we have hugged.”

“Never got engaged before,” laughed Lexa.

“And it is the only time she’ll be engaged, too,” added Clarke.

For the rest of the evening, there was talk about jobs, reminiscing about college, and the future. The parents looked lovingly at their children, amazed that their little girls found such wonderful partners. The children were excited about all the “nexts” they have in store.  
******************************

 

Octavia and Harper had left to go ring shopping earlier, Lexa and Anya took their parents, Octavia’s mom and Raven’s mom to lunch while Abby was with Raven and Clarke at a bar.

Raven turned to Clarke as they waited for their drinks “Is Lexa going to be pissed because Harper will be with us.”

“Maybe a little jealous because she won’t hear stories about me, us from when we were younger.”

“I’d rather hear about how you girls are handling your lives,” stated Abby. “I know you’ve been on your own since you joined the Navy but I don’t get to be around my girls enough. Raven, you sidestepped every question as to which job you are going to take. Have you decided?”

Raven scrunched up her face. Clarke looked at Raven. Abby waited patiently for an answer. “Anya was up at the National Zoo. They want her there. Thing is, she won’t be with her hippos.”

“Do you think she’ll take it?” asked Clarke.

“It would be a promotion. I have a job opportunity there. Eventually, I’d like to work for NASA but I don’t have the job history for that.”

“Raven, where do you want to go?” Abby asked in her “Mom” voice.

“I want the job in Miami. I think it is the best place for me right now plus, we’ll be by Anya’s parents. I really like them.”

“Talk with Anya. See if she really wants to change jobs. It’s tough when both partners have professional jobs.”

“You did it Abby.”

“I’m a doctor. Most places always need doctors. We only moved if your Dad got a better job.”

“Mom, we never moved.”

“After you were born we never moved. Before we moved three times in five years.”

Octavia and Harper came walking up. “Let’s see it, O.” Clarke was excited to see what the pair picked out.

“Oh, this bauble,” said Octavia as she fanned her fingers while placing her hand across her chest.

“Octavia, that is beautiful. Harper, nice job.”

“Oh no, Abby. Octavia picked it out, I just paid for it.”

“Yes, that’s how it’s done!” Raven high-fived Octavia on her part in the purchase.

“Harper is the best. She just stood there while I told Sam the sales guy to get the ring I picked out last year.” Octavia wore a giant smile.

“Wait, what?” Harper did not understand.

“Yeah, I put a deposit on it last year. I had a couple more months or I’d lose my deposit.”

Harper put her arm around Octavia’s shoulders saying, “What can I say? O just has to be O!” All at the table laughed at the statement.

“Come on girls, I want to make a toast.” Abby lifted her drink, “I am so proud of all of you, always have been. I am so glad Clarke made friends with you both. Life became more and more interesting since kindergarten. Harper, you sure you want in on this?”

“Absolutely. I love Octavia but I can’t imagine O without Clarke and Raven.”

The five women had a few drinks then took an UBER back to the house.

“Wonder how the others are?” Right after Clarke spoke, her phone rang.

“Hey Babe, how ya doin’?”

“My Dad and Mom keep telling stories about Anya and me. Of course, I have heard a few about Octavia and Raven, too.”

“Why don’t you all come back home and we’ll eat left overs.”

“Ok, see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too, bye” Clarke put her phone away. “Lexa and the rest are coming back.”

After everyone was back in the house, they talked until late in the evening. Eventually, parents left to where they were staying and the house grew quiet.  
“Babe?” Anya looked at Raven after hearing her name. “Let’s stay in Miami. We get married at your parents’ house, I take the job there, you stay with your spy hippos.”

“You sure about all of that?” Raven nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay? Just okay?”

“Yeah. Look, I wanted your first job out of college to be something you want, where you want. Unless you tell me different, I am going to believe that job fills the bill for you.”

Raven smiled. “It is. Maybe next year at this time we’ll make it official.”

“Perfect, just like you, Raven”

“You’re right, but not perfect, I’m awesome.”

“That’s why I picked you.”

“Let’s see how quiet you can be future Mrs. Reyes.”

“I’m keeping my last name. You can be Mrs. Woods."

“We’ll see which name you try not to yell in a few minutes.” Both women laughed as they walked back to the bedroom.  
*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Tell me what you think. Coming up... Med school, police academy, new job, Army business. Need to get these guys married soon, too! Four Moms are with me on that!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I hope you see the growth of our girls You have happy talk, you have sadness. In case you would rather not read the sad parts as it deals with animals dying, I have put in a trigger warning at the beginning and end of the section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like my original thought of 20 chapters has gone by the wayside.  
> Thank you for reading!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 23

A week later, Clarke and Lexa, Octavia and Harper, and Raven were packing up the house. Anya had left with her parents back to Miami and her dancing spy hippos.

“Ok, where does this box go?” Harper, unceremoniously dropped her box in the living room.

“Babe, don’t drop my box like that.”

“O, just tell me where this one goes, the trailer or donations.”

Octavia grabbed a glass of lemonade and walked over to Harper. “Here, please take a break. You haven’t stopped in hours.” Harper accepted the glass and sat on the chair next to Octavia.

“Thanks. Hey guys, take a break. Octavia made lemonade.”

Everybody came over and sat on a chair or the floor. They quietly drank the lemonade.

“Guys, me driving to Miami is tougher than us leaving for our ‘A’ schools.” Raven looked at Clarke and Octavia. “You and Harper are going to Polis, you and Lexa are going to Baltimore. I knew we were splitting up but this makes it official. As soon as I’m settled at Anya’s, I start work.”

“Reyes, I don’t start at the Polis Police Academy until July, Griffin starts school in August, Harper and Lexa have to leave before we do!”

“Yeah, Raven, Mom took a few boxes I’ll need, O and I are splitting up most of the kitchen stuff. The beds of mine and O’s are going with us and we’ll drop them off at the parents’ houses. You were always off with Anya when the rest of us decided the logistics of getting everything out of here. I suppose you don’t even know you’re coming with us then we’ll all drive to Miami with you.”

Raven was at a loss. “Really?”

“Yeah you goof,” answered Octavia.

“Well then, let’s get a move on so we can make our deliveries and go play in Miami. Lexa, your family okay with all of us?”

“Should be, it was their idea.”

“Hot damn, I got me some fine in-laws! When do you two have to report back?”

“Both of us are expected back somewhere on June 4th,” answered Harper.

“I’m so out of it,” laughed Raven. “You’re not going back to South Korea?”

“We are, we might get transferred again or we might be there for another full year.”

“Let’s get this done, do dinner, then relax later back in Polis.”

*******************************

 

By mid-June, Octavia and Clarke had great tans as they worked very hard sitting by the Woods’ family pool or going to the beach. Lying about on pool lounges was what the pair needed.

“I admit it, I think I’m going to miss this pool more than I will miss Lexa.”

“I hear ya. We are going to be swamped until the end of the year.” Octavia turned onto her stomach. “I’ve been thinking about where Harper will be stationed next. Hope she gets to be in the states.”

“Maybe you should hope she doesn’t get transferred anywhere close until you’re out of the academy.”

“True. I’m nervous but so excited. The ride-alongs I’ve done here in Miami have been so much fun, especially with all the summer stuff happening!”

“You think one of the hospitals will let me do an observation on a night you do a ride-along? I can just see you walking in with some idiots who need to get stitched up from a bar fight!” Both women laughed.

“Raven should be home soon. She left pretty early this morning. Anya left soon after. When did they say their new place would be ready?”

Clarke finished her lemonade before replying. “August. I don’t think Alex wants them to move out. I mean, the house is so big they could live here and never be seen.”

“I think it is so funny how much they love Raven. They love you, too, Clarke, but Raven just makes them laugh and shake their heads.”

“It also helps that she keeps Anya nearby. They know Lexa is going to be away for at least 1 more year, I have 4 more years of school, who know where we’ll wind up. What about your future in-laws, O?”

“They’re good people. Quiet. Love, love, love Harper. I think it will take a while longer for them to really accept me for their girl.”

“They’ll come around. I mean, really, you’re a vet, college graduate, future police officer, love dogs, what more can they possibly want?”

Octavia laughed at her best friend, “Damn straight, I’m awesome!”

“There is room for only one awesome girl in this crew and you both know that’s me!” Raven had come down to the pool and heard her friends. “I brought more lemonade, too. See how awesome I am?”

Clarke and Octavia paddled their pool lounges to the side. “Totally, freakin’, awesome!”, answered Clarke.

“That’s better!”

“How’s work today? Are you working on anything yet?” Octavia then accepted a refill of lemonade.

“I don’t have my own project yet. I have been set up with another engineer on her team’s project for now.”

Clarke finished taking a big sip of her drink before asking Raven her question. “What’s the side job you’ve been working on?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Clarke,”, started Octavia, “does Raven not think we know her after twenty-one years of being best friends?”

“Apparently not, O.”

“Shut up.” Raven harrumphed then continued. “At one of the breaks my team took the first week, Geri, my team lead engineer, was talking aloud about a competition the company has every year. It started in February and must be completed by September 30. My idea deals with solar panels on US Navy ships.”

“What about battery storage? Those suckers are usually big and heavy.” 

“Right, O, they are. I’m thinking a smaller set to work on areas like berthing to try it out. If not the Navy, maybe merchant ships.”

“Go for it, Raven. If we can help you while we’re here, you got it!”

“Thanks, but I’m still at the beginning stages.”

Clarke’s phone started ringing. When she picked it up she saw Lexa’s face looking at her.

“Hey Babe, what are you up to at 9:30 am?”

“Paperwork was done and I’m meeting up with some friends and thought I’d say hi to my fiancée.”

“A little early to party, what’s happening?”

“I’m being transferred.”

“And to where might that be? 

Octavia and Raven were now listening to the one-sided conversation. “What’s she saying, Clarke?”

“Well, as it turns out, I’ll be stateside teaching at Ft. Huachuca.”

“Really?” Clarke turned to her friends and said, “Lexa is getting transferred to Ft. Huachuca!”

“Way to go, Woods!” yelled Raven.

“WHOOHOO!”, offered Octavia.

“Tell Raven and O thanks for me. It will a couple of weeks or so until I’m stateside. I have to go, I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Lexa. Be safe until I see you again.”

“You, too. See ya soon.”

With that, the call ended. Clarke had a dreamy look on her face until O splashed her.

“Hey!”

“Just stop with the heart eyes and let’s go to dinner. My woman is due home soon and I want to go eat.”

 

TRIGGER WARNING ###################

Anya walked out the door and toward the pool looking haggard. No one wanted to say a word to her, afraid they would not survive, even Raven.

“Hey Babe, let’s go upstairs and get ready to go to dinner.”

“Not in the mood. Just want to sleep.”

Clarke and Octavia paddled to the other side of the pool, deciding to let Raven handle it all.

Raven looked worried. She took Anya’s hand saying, “Okay, whatever you want. You can tell me later…”

With that, Anya collapsed on the ground, her head in her hands, and burst into tears. Raven immediately knelt by her fiancée, holding her close. Octavia and Clarke paddled to the side of the pool, then jumped out of their lounges and ran to their friends.

Anya slowed her crying and looked at her friends. “Habikah* died giving birth. Her heart appeared to give out immediately after the birth, a female.” She sobbed more. “We named the little one, Hadiyah*, the name means ‘gift’. Habikah gave us her little girl and we will take care of her. Charlotte had her son with no problems, but Habikah…” The distraught woman could not continue.

“Come on, let’s go inside so you can rest.” Raven looked at her best friends, the three had tears rolling down their cheeks. “Not tonight, guys.”

“Sure, we’ll order something and when you’re ready it’ll be there for you both.” Clarke turned to Octavia and nodded her agreement.

With her arm around Anya, Raven looked back at her friends and mouthed the words, ‘thank you’ then ‘pizza’. Both nodded back to their friends.  
After the pair left, Octavia sat on a nearby chair. “O?” Clarke looked very concerned.

“Back on my one tour in the Middle East, we lost a MWD. His name was Rogue, a German Shepherd. He was a bomb sniffer. He loved to get his toy when he’d find some explosive. While out on patrol, a sniper murdered him. We heard that killing a MWD was worth more than killing a single Marine. His handler was inconsolable. I understood, we all did. All the Marines came back from that patrol. Two days later, we all went out and had the full service for Rogue. Not a dry eye. The other dogs, we know they understood. They all moved closer to their handlers during the service.”

Clarke hugged Octavia, keeping her close. “Why didn’t you tell us this happened?”

“Oh, you know, just wanted to leave the sadness there. Seeing Anya and hearing the story brought it all back.”

The pair sat there for a while then walked into the house to order dinner.

TRIGGER WARNING ENDS ################

 

******************************

 

CAPT Harper McIntyre had been sitting at the Officer’s Club bar talking with friends on a Friday night. She had just flown into Joint Base Pearl Harbor/Hickam AMC*. All seated were captains and friends she had met at West Point.

“So, Ontari, how did you get the plum assignment coaching back at Hudson High*?”

Ontari laughed. “Oh, you know, take a lacrosse stick to the head, it’s safer to have her back as a coach than fooling with computers in the Philippines.” All at the table laughed with her. “I noticed you’re the only one at this table with on rock on your left hand. Who is she? Where did you meet her?”

“Her name is Octavia and I met her on spring break back in First Year*.”

“What does she do?”

“She is entering the police academy in July.”

“You’ve been with her four years? You?”

“Well, not quite. We kept in touch and really made it official two years ago. She just graduated from Maryland. And yes, she is great, she proposed to me, and I don’t know when we’ll set the date. I’m sure she’ll tell me.”

“Oh man, you are so whipped!” Ontari and the others, including Harper, laughed.

“Yep, I am, you would be, too. On second thought, she wouldn’t want any of your ugly asses!” More laughter. “I have next round,” At that, Harper stood, put a few bills on the table. “Be right back.”

While she was gone, her former classmates talked about her.

“Can you believe it? McIntyre getting married,” started Ontari.

“She used to have women falling all over her, and I’d say she was all for it,” said Jenny. 

“Yeah, she did. Remember when we were yucks*? We were standing in line getting refreshments at a basketball game. A cheerleader from Holy Cross kept flirting with her, flipping her hair, you know.” Ontari started shaking her head.

“Is it true that Harper motioned her over to a janitor’s closet and both went in for a while?”

Harper walked up on that question. “Geez guys, I was 19, you were 19! Of course, we fooled around. No, we didn’t have sex. I would have dated her if she was closer by.”

The fourth in their group, Jeremy, asked, “Women always seemed to find you. By the way, you keep in touch with Woods?”

“Absolutely, in fact she’s engaged, too.”

“No way! I mean sure, but wow!”

“Yep, her fiancée is best friends with mine. Same spring break, Same timeline, too!”

Ontari lifted her beer mug saying, “To McIntyre, a classmate, a soldier, a friend, and soon to be married woman. Only the best for the best. OORAH!”

“OORAH,” joined the others.

 

******************************

 

*A few words that need defining are here:

Habikah – sweetheart  
Hadiyah – gift  
AMC – Air Mobility Command  
Hudson High - nickname for USMA, West Point as it is situated by the Hudson River  
First Year – equivalent to college senior year  
Yucks – a second year cadet at West Point; yearlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Little bit of a roller coaster, but I hope you liked it!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play catch-up! And Octavia graduates from Polis Police Academy., Harper calls. Lexa gets transferred again, Anya freaks out.
> 
> Sorry, this took so long. End of term finals AND I'm teaching summer school!

Spring Break ‘16 Chapter 24

“Octavia Blake.”

Octavia shook the hand of the Polis Chief of Police followed by a smart salute. It was official. She was officially Officer Octavia Blake. After the ceremony, Raven, Clarke, Octavia and their mothers were all hugging and congratulating her. The city had live streamed the event so Harper, Lexa and Anya could all watch, too. 

“Harper, hon, did you see me?”

“I did, you look great in that uniform. Very snappy salute.

“Wish you were here in person. I miss…”

“Hi, Harper!”, yelled Clarke and Raven.

“Hey guys!” 

“Okay, you said hi. Let me talk with my woman,” laughed Octavia. “I miss you. How are you doing in Australia?”

“It was a monster cyclone, so much damage. I’ll be here for a few months helping get the place back in order the best we can. It will take a few years until it’s really back.”

“I’m so proud of you, Harper. Can’t wait til you can get back here.”

“No, I am proud of you. You made it through the academy. You know what you’re doing?”

“I’ll be riding with my training officer then after my probationary time, I can go out by myself.”

“Hey O, I’m going to be out here for a while. Not really sure when I’ll be back stateside.”

“Yeah, I know.” Octavia paused trying to gather her thoughts and still sound upbeat. “It’s all good. I’ll be busy being a new cop, you’ll be busy saving part of Australia.” A big smile was plastered on her face. Even though they were speaking on the phone, Octavia wanted to make sure Harper knew she would be okay, they would be okay.

The party later was fairly mellow. The Moms, a few of Octavia’s new friends in her rookie class and their families. Octavia was pretending to be upbeat, but she was missing Harper. Raven walked over to her with a bottle of water.

“Here, I think you need this.”

“Not something stronger?”

“Nope. No need to make you more depressed your woman’s not here.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Any worse and your Mom will come over and want to take care of you.” Raven bumped her shoulder against her best friend. “Come on, let’s have some of your favorite pie.”

“Well, actually, Harper is my…” Octavia could not finish her sentence with Raven’s hand over her mouth.

“No, O, I don’t want to hear it! Octavia started laughing. 

Clarke came over carrying a plate with a slice of pie on it. The pair started laughing.

“What am I missing?”

“Don’t ask,” started Raven. “Where’s Anya?”

“Talking with your Mom,” answered Clarke.

“Damn, I’m putting out fires all day now!” Raven stomped off.

The rest of the day was fun for all. Octavia started her job as a rookie police officer the following Monday, Clarke was on Christmas break, Anya and Raven back to life in Florida.

***************************

 

CAPT Lexa Woods found herself waiting to meet with her new commanding officer, COL Jennifer Park. Lexa had heard about COL Park when she was first at Ft. Huachuca. Park was known as a taskmaster to the troops she commanded. Nothing but the best always was required. Lexa admired her, but was nervous meeting her. Park was the new CO and while Lexa had been back at Ft. Huachuca for a few months, she had not been doing more than assisting the more experienced instructors.

The Staff Sergeant approached Lexa saying, “Captain, the Colonel will see you now.” Lexa nodded her thanks, approached the door, knocked twice, opening the door when she heard Park tell her to enter.

Lexa entered and saluted, but before she said anything, Park came around her desk, returned her salute, extended her hand and said, “Woods, good to meet you finally. Heard so many outstanding things about you. Your OERs* are top notch, too.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” replied Lexa.

“Sit, sit.” Lexa immediately moved to the chair Park pointed at and sat after the colonel had taken her seat.

“Woods, you are being reassigned to the 66th MI Brigade in Germany. You will be there for at least six months. probably more.”

“Yes, Ma’am. When do I leave?”

Park smiled at her subordinate. “You leave in three days. Your orders have been cut. There is more. The soldiers you commanded in South Korea will be with you. As you know, this is uncommon. I believe your unit did such outstanding work that you’ll be doing something similar in Germany.

“Ma’am, we will be investigating our own people?”

“Yes and no. CID is investigating, your unit will assist in the intelligence aspect. The 5th MP Battalion is in charge. They are the ones who requested the help. Having a specific unit rather than the one on the base keeps it cleaner. While they do not know if any of the intelligence staff are included, they still made the request. You may have some inquiring from the base MI but tell them nothing. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

At that, Park stood, followed by Lexa. “Good luck on this assignment. When it is over, you’ll be back here, teaching this time.” Park gave her the transfer packet then extended her hand again and the two women shook hands. “Dismissed Captain.” Lexa saluted and when the salute was returned she exited. 

While Lexa walked away from the CO’s office, all she could think was, “What the hell is going on now?”

 

*************************

 

“Hey, Clarke, guess you’re busy but if you have time, call me back. I love you.” Lexa pushed the ‘end’ button on her smartphone and before she could put it away it rang and Clarke’s face appeared. “That was fast!”

“Sorry I missed you, I had groceries in my arms and the key in the door. I love you, too.”

Lexa smiled. “Are you busy this evening about 5:00 pm?”

“No, totally open, what’s up?”

“I’ll be overnight in D.C. and I would love to spend the time with you.”

“Tell me where to meet you and I’m there. Where are you going?”

“Transferred to Germany. I report in three days. I get to fly commercial to D.C., then another commercial flight.”

“So much for the teaching position.”

“I live to serve. Look, I am at the airport and they just called to board. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me, too. I’ll get us a room…”

“Taken care of. Just read the email and meet me there. I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Lexa. See you soon. Have a good flight.”

“See you soon.” With that, Lexa was off the phone and on the plane.

Clarke placed her phone on the counter, put away her groceries then went into her bedroom to pack. “I believe it is time to bring out something memorable.” With that, she packed an overnight bag, printed out Lexa’s email, then drove off in her car to meet up with the woman she loved.

************************

 

“Damnit, damnit, fucking damnit! Raven!”

“Raven came around the corner and into the kitchen. “Yes, my queen, you bellowed.”

“I just got an email from Lexa. She’s being transferred to Germany.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you mean, “yeah’? This screws up our wedding date!”

“We have a wedding date? How come I didn’t know that?”

“I was trying to determine the best time for our wedding based on where everyone is. Lexa was supposed to be in Arizona not Germany! How can my maid of honor be in Germany during my wedding?

“Cool your jets bridezilla. First, it’s our wedding not just yours. Second, I would like to have some input as to when the date will be.”

“Sorry, I’m just, isn’t Germany usually at least two years? And don’t call me bridezilla again Reyes.”

Raven smirked at the threat. “Don’t forget, she still gets leave so even if she is stationed somewhere in Germany, she will be here.”

“Are you sure? Maybe we should elope?”

“No. I am not eloping. I want a wedding with my friends and all my family there. You do, too. Now quit freaking out.” Raven slinked over to Anya, put her hands on her shoulders saying, “I can help you relax.”

“I don’t need to relax, I’m fine…oh, re-lax!”

Raven dragged one hand across Anya’s shoulder then proceeded to walk toward the bedroom with Anya hot on her heels.

 

****************************

 

The next morning Lexa had her arms possessively around Clarke. Clarke was peacefully sleeping in those arms. While hating to do it, Lexa had to get up to catch her flight. She started peppering Clarke’s shoulders and neck with butterfly kisses. Eventually, Clarke woke and turned to face her.

“Nice way to wake up.” Clarke moved to kiss Lexa’s lips. “Sorry, my breath must be horrible.”

“You trying to kill the mood?”

“Nope. Just don’t want you to remember this morning with the thought of morning breath, that’s all.”

“Maybe we could move this into the shower?”

“So romantic. Maybe I could pee and rinse my mouth?”

“I had forgotten you were such a sweet talker in the morning, Griffin.”

“I won’t let you forget what else I can be in the morning, Woods.”

“Then do what you must do, I’ll follow shortly, ma’am.” 

After a few minutes, Lexa heard the shower running and took that as her cue to get up. Upon entering the bathroom, she spied the small bottle of mouthwash, took a swig, rinsed then opened the shower curtain. A soapy Clarke greeted her.

“Took you long enough. Better get in here quick.”

Lexa immediately entered and Clarke swooped in for a proper morning kiss. “Mmmm, you’re minty fresh, too.”

“I’ll show you fresh.” Lexa grabbed the soapy washcloth and placed it between her fiancée’s legs. “I think you missed a spot.”

“Ohhhh, I mean, what spot would that be, Captain?”

With that said, Lexa dropped the washcloth saying, “Why, the G-spot. Let me get that for you.”

Clarke was more than ready for Lexa. Her skilled fingers teased Clarke, her tongue massaged and good as her word, Lexa found the G-spot. Clarke returned the favor.

After they were spotlessly clean and dressed, they went to breakfast in the hotel.

“Lexa, I know you can’t tell me anything more about this assignment, but will you be safe.”

Reaching her hand across the table, Lexa took Clarke’s right with her left saying, “Yes, it is, as far as I can tell, research. Something needs my staff’s attention and we just have to sift through tons of paperwork, maybe interview people to get clarification, just your usual intelligence work. We’ll be analyzing, that’s all.”

Clarke didn’t fully believe it but knew she couldn’t ask any more questions. “Timetable?”

“To be determined.”

“Okay, leave time?”

“Not sure, guess I’ll request when Anya and Raven set a date. I know Anya is in a hurry.”

“Well, Raven wants to marry her soon, too. You will be able to get back for it, right?”

“No way would I miss their wedding. Not just because I’ll see you and everybody but I really want to tease Anya!”

“Be careful with that, she will get you back!”

Lexa checked her watch. “Time to go.” Both women were now wearing pouts. Looking at one another at the same time, both started laughing. “We are a pair.”

“Watch it Woods. Any other time we would have caved but not when duty calls. Let’s get your bag and go to the airport.”

After arriving at the airport, and Clarke going as far as she could, the pair stopped and held one another tightly.

“I wish I knew when I will see you again.” Clarke had a few tears fall from her eyes.

Lexa had tears falling, too. “I will see you soon. I will be safe, you be safe, too. You are my love and I will miss you every single day. Do me a favor, okay?”

Clarke smiled hearing the words of love and answered, “Of course.”

“Start planning our wedding. When Germany is done and I am reassigned, I want to marry you. I told you I wanted to marry you before you finished med school. I really want to be married to you Clarke Griffin, legally, now and forever.”

Clarke could not stop the tears. Lexa matched her with her own tears. All Clarke could do was nod her head. After composing herself, she kissed Lexa. “I will. How much input do you want?”

“I trust you, but I guess I want some veto power.” Clarke laughed.

“Sounds fair. Get a move on Captain. Come back to me.”

“Always. I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Lexa.”

Lexa picked up her small bag, turned to go through TSA lines. Peaking over her shoulder, she waved to Clarke one more time.”

*************************

OER – Officer Evaluation Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think readers? Please comment


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy this summer trying to make money. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give me your thoughts!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 25

Captain Harper McIntyre was scared to death. In front of her, laying on her makeshift desk was a handwritten letter from Octavia. She and O Skyped, wrote emails, but never, ever wrote letters sent through the United States Post Office. Hands trembling, Harper picked up the letter and opened it. There was a sticky note that read:

“Hey Babe, I Love You! Open this first draft and tell me what you think. Love, Officer Blake.”

Slowly Harper opened the paper and read:

“Octavia Blake and Harper McIntyre 

invite you to join them

Month, Day, Year

Time

As they join together in matrimony.

Reception to Follow

RSVP”

A smile from ear to ear was plastered across Harper’s face. She didn’t think it could get more real than when they got engaged. She was getting married and the most wonderful woman in the world, Octavia Blake, is making the plans even more real. 

“Mac, back to work. Come with me. We are going to check the latest work near the beach.”

Major Lynn Comstock never called Harper by her given name or rank, only Mac. “What’s that? Letter from your sweetie?”

While she put the paper back in the envelope, she answered, “Yes, Ma’am”.

The pair hopped into their assigned vehicle and drove to the beach. After a few minutes, Harper asked, “Lynn, what was your wedding like, I mean invitations, did you wear dresses, uniform, how did you make the decisions?”

“Oh, good lord, what a fiasco! I was in Germany, Terri was in Louisiana with her family and working. She and Elaine, Terri’s Mom, were fighting over things like will I want to wear a dress or my uniform. By the way, I wore my uniform because it was the only decision I could make. I don’t know which flowers, DJ or live band, and all those decisions were important to them but not me. I made the mistake of saying, ‘Do whatever you want it doesn’t matter to me’. Mac, whatever you do don’t say that. Ask her what she wants, keep engaged then just agree with her. Now if there is something you really, really want, tell her, stay engaged!”

Harper nodded. The pair drove on, Harper behind the wheel and Lynn going over paperwork. 

“This is new.” 

Lynn looked up from her papers seeing the downed tree. “Dunno, Mac. Wasn’t here two days ago and…”

Four men appeared out of nowhere hold AK47s. 

“Any ideas? Do you have any weapons?”, asked Lynn.

Harper answered, “Why again were we told we wouldn’t have a sidearm? Oh yeah, Rescue mission, not a battlefield. You’re the environmental unit.”

At that, both doors opened and the women were grabbed and had their hands bound. The man that had grabbed Harper looked at both women saying, “Come with us, and be quiet. No one around will hear you so don’t waste your breath.”

Lynn looked at the man and nodded. Harper followed her major’s lead. After walking about a half hour, the pair found themselves at an old house. Inside, behind a large table sat a woman. 

“Welcome,” said the woman. “Are you thirsty?”

“I am MAJ Comstock, Unites States Army. You are…”

“Forgive me, I am Allison McDougal, private citizen, you are my prisoners. Well, not so much prisoners as you have formally been kidnapped.” McDougal looked at Harper saying, “You look familiar, have we met? What’s your name?”

Harper gave the woman a hard look before answering, “CAPT McIntyre, United State Army.”

“I’ll figure it out. Look, we just want safe passage out of this area and you two are our tickets. We will not harm you unless you do something stupid. We just want out of Australia.”

****************************

“I never thought it was possible to be in school and be this tired,” lamented Clarke.

“And just think, we aren’t even doctors yet,” answered Nyko.

“Where are you hoping to do your residency, Nyko?”

“Somewhere warm, Florida, California. I’d like a beach nearby so I can relax. You?”

“I have friends in Miami. Navy. They’re paying for school and I’m giving back active then going reserves.”

“Nice. Didn’t you say you spent four years in the Navy already?”

“Sure did. I was a surgical tech.”

“You want to be a surgeon?”

“I don’t know. Part of me wants to be GP, another part of me wants to do surgery. Maybe I’ll go plastics and just work weekdays.” 

“Your buddy Murphy, what’s he want?

“John? I think he wants to be a pediatrician.”

“Really? He seems like a jerk.”

“Oh he is but he loves kids. What about you?”

“I think endocrinology. I have always done well there.”

Clarke’s phone started ringing. When she picked it up, she saw Octavia’s face. “Hey O, what’s up?”

“Are you by a television? Turn it on! Channel 5 News.”

“I’m studying with a classmate, no tv. Why?

“Two Army officers were kidnapped in Australia. That’s where Harper is and I can’t get in touch with her.”

“O, relax, she an environmental scientist. Nobody kidnaps them.”

“My stomach has been in knots since about 3 am. She is involved, I know it. The Army and the news isn’t releasing the names yet. Clarke, can you ask Lexa?”

“I will, I don’t know if she will know anything and if she does if she can say anything to me. Have you called Harper’s parents? They will still be listed as next of kin since you’re not married yet.”

“I left messages for them to call me. Clarke, I am really worried!”

“O, I’ll come down to Polis after my classes since it is Friday. Are you working tomorrow?” 

“Tonight, off at 7am, back on shift Monday 7am. Just come in with your key.”

“I will. Try not to worry. Bye Octavia.”

“See you soon, Clarke.” At that, both women disconnected the call.

“Can I help, Clarke?

“No, Nyko, wish you could. I have to cut this short and head down to Polis. My best friend, Octavia, is worried about her fiancée.”

“If I can help in anyway, just ask, Clarke.”

“We’ll talk soon.”

*******************************

“Clarke, thought we weren’t going to Skype until uh, later today?” asked Lexa.

“I was. Look, I don’t know what you can do, but have you heard about the officers kidnapped in Australia? Octavia is sure one is Harper.”

“Yeah, I heard but I don’t know anything and if I did, you know I couldn’t tell you.”

Clark sighed. “I know. Guess I was looking for something to assure Octavia.”

“I really know nothing. I will ask what is happening, but no promises.”

“Thanks, talk soon. Love you, Lexa.”

“I love you, too, Clarke.”

Lexa got out of her bed, walked to her table and opened a manila folder with the word “CLASSIFIED” stamped across it. It was all about the kidnapping. Slipping it into her briefcase, Lexa prepared for her first day in Australia. Part of her felt bad about not being truthful to Clarke. When Lexa heard about the kidnapping, she knew she could help.

*********************

“Ready to make the video ladies?”, asked Allison.

Neither woman moved. A guard handed Lynn a paper. “You read this,” he said. Turning to Harper, “You say how well you’ve been treated, not beaten, humane, food. You don’t need a script for that”

MAJ Comstock was monotone in the list of demands. Harper had stated they had been treated humanely then before the sound had cut off she said, “No little sharkeys lodging their teeth in us.”

“Oh, Captain there are plenty of little sharks out there.” Alison then turned away laughing as she left.

*******************************

 

“Come Anya, we are leaving now!”, yelled Raven. 

“I’m coming, it is going to be tough with traffic to make this flight. Can you do it?”

“Oh, ye of little faith my lovely Zoo Boss. I am driving, we will get there in plenty of time. As soon as Octavia called got tickets to the first flight to Baltimore. I caught Clarke before she left and she’ll pick us up.”

“Do you really think it’s Harper who was kidnapped?”

“Octavia believes it and I trust her gut. She just knows things.”

“Good enough for me. I packed anything we might need so we both have two suitcases.” 

Raven walked over to Anya, wrapping her in a hug, holding her tight. “I don’t know what I’d do if you might be in that position. I would be going crazy.”

Anya held Raven close and kissed the side of her head. “Don’t worry. Dancing spy hippos will always keep me safe.” The pair laughed, releasing some of the tension.

“Let’s go. I want to show off my fancy driving skills. Time to meet our friends.”

 

***************************

 

Clarke was helping Raven and Anya pick up their luggage at the airport. “How did you get to the airport for a 5:00 pm flight leaving your place at 4:00 pm?”

“It’s only about 10 miles, Clarke. Piece of cake.” Raven was smugly looking at both Clarke and Anya.

“Ten miles and Friday get out of town traffic. How?”

“Nope, don’t want to relive that drive. Suffice it to say, we weren’t arrested we made the flight with minutes to spare and here we are.” Anya shook herself as if she had a chill.

“Damn right we did!” Raven had the biggest smile on her face. “Have you heard from Octavia?”

“I texted her saying I was picking you up, told her when the flight was to land and when we’d be at her apartment. She’ll be at work until 7:00 am tomorrow.”

The three women drove to the apartment in Polis, letting themselves in with Clarke’s key. They stopped first at a grocery store as Octavia kept minimal food in her refrigerator and pantry. They also ordered three pizzas which would arrive as shortly after getting to O’s apartment.

Later, as the women relaxed, Anya brought up her and Raven’s wedding plans.

“Raven wants it at the zoo in front of the hippos.”

“Because they are part of the family.”

Clarke started laughing. “Raven, your wedding will be out in public. Don’t you want Anya to be happy?”

“Yes, thank you, Clarke, don’t you want me to be happy, Raven?”

“Yes, my queen, whatever you want,” answered Raven.

Clarke followed Raven by saying,” Whipped ”

Raven and Anya both laughed at Clarke’s antics. “I am whipped and sometimes I do the whipping.”

Anya nearly choked on her drink while Clarke laughed even harder.

While they ate pizza and talked about anything other than the reason they were together, the front door opened and Octavia walked in with her partner, SGT Indra Rivers.

“Well Blake, you were right, they are here and so is the pizza.”

“Guys, it is so good to see you. This is SGT Indra Rivers, my training officer. I promised her pizza if we stopped by. Sarge, these are my best friends, Raven, Clarke and Anya.”

Following introductions, the women chatted about getting back to Polis. Finally, Octavia brought up the reason they were all there. “You don’t know how important you coming here is to me.”

Raven and Clarke immediately went to their best friend hand surrounded her with hugs. “Where else would we be Little Blake? Have you heard at all from Harper’s parents? Did you tell your Mom?”

“Haven’t heard from them. Mom came by before I left for work. She will be coming by tomorrow. She knows you’ll all be here.”

Raven exclaimed, “Yes, there will be pie!”

“Blake, lunch break is over. It was very nice meeting all of you. Good to know Blake has so many people who care about her.”

“Yeah guys, save some pizza for breakfast or maybe Raven can make pancakes,” added Octavia

“Got it covered, O. Let’s plan on 8:00 am breakfast. If you get a call, we’ll eat them without you. Just text us when you’re off duty. Be safe, both of you.”

After Indra and Octavia left, it was after midnight. The three cleaned up then pulled out the air mattresses Clarke had brought and went to sleep.”

 

******************************

Harper and Lynn had been locked in an old hotel room only let out to go to the bathroom. Both women had looked for a way to get out. The windows were boarded shut, a guard was always at the door, when they were fed there were at least two guards and the food had to be eaten by hand.

“Lynn do you know a Ranger Major Marcus Parker?”

“Nope.”

“I met him in South Korea. He told me I should check into becoming a Ranger.”

“Looks like you said no.”

Harper laughed. “I didn’t want to be in that type of action. Which begs the question, why do I keep finding myself in the action?”

A few minutes later, their meal arrived. Comstock looked at Harper saying, “Maybe your man Marcus will pay you a visit after this mess, eh?”  
“Wouldn’t mind one bit. He’s the best.”

The door to their room opened again and in stepped Allison McDougall and three guards. “Ladies, your video has been delivered.” Both women merely looked at McDougal. “We should hear from someone soon. We’ll talk later.”

When the women ate their meager meal, the same guards who had brought it in, took the waste away. Afterwards, the guards reported back to McDougal.

“Yes, gentleman.”

“The younger one, McIntyre, she has a boyfriend named Marcus Parker.”

“And?”

“Maybe on our next contact we can mention how upset she is that she can’t see her boyfriend, he can put pressure on the government.”

“Interesting idea Jai. Let me think about it.”

The men left Allison to her thoughts. “Hmm, boyfriends can be useful.”

 

*******************************

 

Lexa reported to LCOL Max Ingram at the Army headquarters for the disaster work. “Sir, CAPT Lexa Woods, reporting for duty.”

“Woods, take a seat. You were in Germany, why are you here. We have closer intel officers than you, more experienced, why you?”

The first thought Lexa had was, ‘Welcome to Australia.’ “Sir, I have worked closely with CAPT McIntyre in South Korea and as Academy classmates. If she wants to send a message, I’m the best person to know what it is.”

“Are you telling me that someone who works in the environmental units is versed in intelligence work? If that is so Captain, any intel person will know.”

“No sir, CAPT McIntyre is not intel, but she is smart. If she is able to send a coded message she knows I’ll be able to decipher it.”

Ingram paced about his desk. “Fine, go over to the intel people. Watch the video. Dismissed.”

Lexa stood, “Yes, Sir,” and saluted. Ingram returned her salute and she left the office.

While walking to the Intel Unit’s tent, Lexa heard her name. “Captain Woods! Captain Woods!” When she turned around she recognized who was calling her.

“LT Francisco, good to see you!” 

“Good to see you, too, Ma’am. I heard you were coming. I really enjoyed when you covered for COL Byrd back at Thunder Mountain.” 

“Thanks, Lieutenant.”

“Ma’am we have been expecting you. We have the video set up so you can see it now.”

"Outstanding. Let's go, Lieutenant."

Francisco lead Lexa to the Unit’s tent. A large monitor was set up to play and replay the video for some sort of clues as to where the women were held.

“Ready, Ma’am,” asked a corporal. Lexa nodded her head and the video played. 

Alison McDougall appeared stated her terms.

“What do we know about her?”

LT Francisco motioned to stop the video, then handed Lexa a folder of fact and a picture of McDougal.”

“A pirate?”

“Yes, Ma’am, she and her group are pirates. They operate all along Australia and into Southeast Asia. They’ve been operating in these waters the last five years. They have been going after the big yachts of the rich, rob them, sell off goods in Thailand mainly.”

“Did they get caught or what since they’re on land?”

“The Maritime Border Command managed to surround them and ran the pirate’s ship aground. The pirates swam away about 250 kilometers from here. 

Lexa looked at the young lieutenant saying, "Somehow they lost them.” Francisco nodded.

“Okay, let’s see the rest.”

The video started up and Lexa could see both women. Francisco handed files to Lexa, one of MAJ Comstock and one of Harper. Lexa opened Comstock’s folder but watched her on the video.

“What do you know about Comstock.”

“Twelve years active duty, always in Enviro, married. No problems, no connections to pirates that we could find.”

“Captain, I know that CAPT McIntyre is your friend but we did a workup on her, too. We found no connection to pirates either.”

“Continue the video.” Harper began speaking.

Lexa’s eyes opened wide. “Replay that last line.”

“No little sharkeys lodging their teeth in us.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a starting point of where they might be.” All eyes were on her. We need an aerial map of the area where their vehicle was stopped.

 

*******************************

 

During breakfast the next morning, all were eating Raven’s pancakes. 

“I have missed these so much,” Octavia said around a mouthful of pancake. Clarke nodded in assent.

“Me, too,” said Anya. “I leave for work before this one gets up and we eat with my parents on the weekends.”

“Raven, that’s no way to treat poor Anya.” Clarke nearly choked on her own words.

Octavia put her fork down. “Guys. I want something. I need ALL of you to agree. Harper and Lexa, too.”

“What’s that, O?”, Clarke answered.

“When Harper gets out of this mess, and she will, we are all going to get married. All of us. You’re probably thinking I’m only doing this because I’m afraid. No. Well, I am afraid for her but I sent her a mockup of our wedding invitation. She knows I want this soon. I just don’t know how soon she wants it.”

“I’m nobody’s sister wife, O”, Raven emphatically stated. All around the table laughed.

“Dumbass, you know what I mean.”

“When Clarke finishes her spring term…no Clarke’s spring break. Your breaks are in March, right?”

“Yeah, but will you be able to take the time off?

I’ll ask Indra if she thinks they’ll let me. What do you guys say?”

Raven and Anya looked at one another. Anya looked at Octavia saying, “We’re in. I’ll ask my parents to use our house for the ceremony and reception.”

“I’ll ask Lexa if she is good with it, but I am in,” added Clarke.

“Okay, let’s make some plans!”  
*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the clue? Lexa did! And it looks like there might be 3 weddings during spring break...that is, if all goes well!  
> Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the SHTF, who do you call? Harper's boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late with my update...sorry. Got a bit of a block tying things together.  
> Please comment. I promise to write back! Now, go ahead and read!!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 26

 

When Harper and Lynn had been moved out of the main house and into their current accommodations, Harper noticed that the back house reminded her of something. The set up was more like a motel rather than separate bungalows for houseguests. She thought she could smell the ocean, but that could have been wishful thinking.

After a few hours cooped up in the bedroom, both women were allowed to use the bathroom. There was a shower curtain with the bathtub, an extremely narrow window an infant could not fit through, sink and toilet. At least there was a door so one could have a bit of privacy.

While inside the bathroom, it finally hit Harper. Sharkey’s. The motor lodge had a small living and bedroom, closet and bathroom. The bathroom had similar fixtures and the tiniest window, perfect to allow steam to escape. She would try to use this to her advantage somehow.

“Mac, what are you thinking about?”, asked Lynn.

“Worried about my boyfriend, wonder if he knows he is such a worrier.”

Lynn grinned. “You’ve mentioned that. Wonder what these pirates want to get out of here. Another boat? A plane? Seaplane?”

“From the way we walked here, I wasn’t sure we were near the ocean, but I thought I imagined it. I’m positive now since we have been here going on three full days.” Harper started fidgeting. “Wish there was a way out to escape.”

Dressed in what looked like a caftan, Allison McDougal swept into their room. She looked around and then smiled at the women. “Good news ladies, it seems the Australian government is considering the offer.” She then looked at Harper. “Maybe you’ll see your boyfriend soon.” 

Harper played along, “Have you talked with him? What did he say?” 

“No, but I think I will soon. Your breakfast will be here shortly. We’ll talk again soon ladies.” With that, Allison walked out the door and their meal arrived.

“Would be nice to see him soon. I think you’ll enjoy meeting him, Lynn.”

“Sure, hope it’s soon, Mac.”

*******************

 

“Okay, we have the place, what about dresses?”, asked Octavia. “And will Harper and Lexa wear dresses or their uniforms?”

“I think they’ll wear their uniforms. Maybe they can invite friends and we can have the sabers to walk under, too,” added Clarke as she doodled on her paper. “I already know what I want for my dress.”

“Me, too,” replied both Raven and Anya. The pair looked at one another saying in unison, “You do?”

“Well, I don’t,” lamented Octavia. At that she got up, went into her bedroom, and came back carrying bridal magazines. She then handed one to each woman. “Help me.”

“What about invitations?” Anya was curious what the others thought.

“O’s already making hers,” added Clarke. “She probably freaked Harper out sending it in the mail.”

“Rude, Clarke!” Octavia started laughing at the thought of Harper freaking out. “How about all of us in one invitation?” The others nodded in agreement.

“Cakes! I want to talk cakes!” Raven started writing on her paper. “Six separate cakes, one giant cake, some spectacular version of cakes. Flavors. So much to decide.” Raven turned to Anya, “Can we get plastic hippos on ours? Like instead of two regular brides, two hippos in wedding attire, what do you say?”

“Always with the hippos.” Anya leaned over and kissed her fiancée on the cheek then said, “Whatever you want, Raven, whatever you want.”

Octavia and Clarke looked at the pair and said, “Awwwwww”.

“Shut up you two,” Raven laughed, “I got hippos for my wedding,” then proceeded to stick her tongue out at her best friends.

Octavia’s cell phone started ringing so she pulled it out of her back pocket. Her face turned white, “It’s Harper’s parents.” The others became quiet and scooted closer to her.

“Hi Marlene, how are you?” Octavia proceeded to listen. Finally, she ended the conversation. “I will. Please call when you know more. Give my love to Sam.” O put her phone on the table then looked at her friends. 

“Harper’s been kidnapped by pirates.” The others gasped knowing Octavia had been right.

“What’s going to happen?” “When will she be back?” “What can we do?”

“Nothing for now. Marlene will call when she hears something. The Army called her to tell her but not much has happened. She said they are doing everything to rescue her and a MAJ Lynn Comstock.”

“That’s it, nothing else, what the hell, they must know what they are going to do to rescue them.” Anya was starting to get more and more agitated.

“Hon, they’re not going to share how they are going to get them.”

“Why not?”

“Because it could compromise the plan. We just have to wait it out.”

Octavia put her head in her hands and mumbled, “I hate this.”

Clarke put her arm around her distraught friend. “Yeah.”

 

***********************************

 

Waiting outside LCOL Ingram’s office were Major Marcus Parker, 1stLT Thomas Brandon and SSG Guerra. Ingram had kept them waiting even though he had no one in his office and the corporal who was his admin stated he was not on the phone. At long last, the three Rangers were summoned into the office.

After all saluted and Parker made formal introductions, the men got down to business.

“Major, how many men did you bring with you?”

“Two different platoons headed by LT Brandon and SSG Guerra consisting of…”

“Two platoons” Sixty men? Are you going to need that many?”

“Sir, there are 15 men from each platoon with us. We will be going the Intel tent after leaving here. I understand CAPT Woods is in charge.”

“Yes, she is. Apparently, she is friends with one of the officers, a CAPT…”

“McIntyre, Sir?”

Ingram looked hard at Parker. Guerra perked up hearing both officers names. “Right, McIntyre and MAJ Comstock, both enviro people.”

“Did she engage them?”

“Engage? Hell no Parker, we are on a rescue mission and these are enviro. They weren’t issued any weapons.”

“Too bad, she a helluva shot. She covered my ass in Korea when I was wounded.”

Ingram merely looked at the three men finally saying, “Get them back Major, make sure your Rangers are taken care of. If anything is not right, don’t hesitate to call me.” At that he stood, followed by the Rangers.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you,” said Parker. 

The three saluted and Ingram returned their salute saying to them, “Get our people back safe and sound."

Three heads nodded back then filed out of the office.

“Okay, you heard him gentlemen, let’s get them back.”

*********************************

 

“SGT Phelps, the picture with the one large building and one long one.” Lexa knew this had to be it. While looking at it again, in walked the three Rangers.

“CAPT Woods, good to see you.” Major Parker extended his hand to Lexa which she accepted.

“Glad you and your team made it here so quickly.” 

“This is 1stLT Thomas Brandon and you remember SSG Guerra.”

Lexa shook the men’s hands saying, “Lieutenant, and I remember a Sergeant Guerra. Congratulations on your promotion Staff Sergeant.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Major, Harper and MAJ Comstock, were kidnapped and are being held for ransom. That ransom is safe passage out of Australia and to where could be almost anywhere in Southeast Asia as they have no extradition treaties with Australia. We know they prefer to sell the stolen goods in Thailand.”

“I hadn’t heard of the ransom requirements. How much time do we have?

“Less than 30 hours. Pirates want a boat and safe passage. One more thing. For some reason, they believe you are Harper’s boyfriend.”

“Really? Well, she could do worse. Are we planning on using that?”

“Not sure, maybe to talk with her, see if she can give us any more clues. She gave us a clue as to where they might be held, but nothing too specific.”

“Let’s go over the maps and we’ll see what we can think up. These guys are great. We’ll get them out.”

As they poured over the maps, the Intel group answered the Rangers questions. Lexa took Marcus aside. “Marcus, I want to go out with your team.”

“Lexa, that’s not a good idea. We don’t know enough, plus I have 30 guys with me this time. We know if this goes down perfectly it’s an extraction. Nothing goes down perfectly.”

Lexa mulled his words over. “Okay, I personally am counting on you bringing my best friend back.”

“No one left behind, Lexa. My team will do it. Now, as her boyfriend, when can I possibly talk with her?

“Four hours. That is when their next transmission is scheduled.”

“Good. My guys will use these maps and the scouting party will check everything out. SSG Guerra will lead them.” 

“Alright,” started Lexa, “My unit here will get Guerra everything he needs, you’ll get copies for LT Brandon and yourself and however many more you might need for your men. Let’s get to work.”

******************************************

 

“Ladies, time to move. As a show of good faith, you will be talking on the phone today.” Allison acted as though she was giving them a great gift.  
Harper and Lynn said nothing.

“Ladies, show a little gratitude.” After more silence, Allison turned to her men saying, “Escort them out I’m sure they’ll say something nice again to the Army." At that, two men grabbed an arm of each woman and walked them from their room to the main building.

The Communications tent was busy waiting on the pirate’s next transmission. They were hoping to key on the satellite cell if it lasted long enough. 

“Good day, this is Allison McDougal. Do you have our request prepared?”

“This is CAPT Woods, we are working on it. We need to make sure MAJ Comstock and CAPT McIntyre are okay. Put them on.”

“Oh, CAPT Woods, you could have at least said please. Come here Major.”

“This is MAJ Lynn Comstock, we are in good spirits, treated humanely.” 

“Short and to the point Major, now you Captain.”

At that, Lexa nodded her head to Marcus to speak. “Harper, honey, it’s Marcus. Are you okay baby, I’m trying so hard to keep it together. Sam and Marlene miss you and are lighting candles at church.”

Harper could not help the surprised look on her face. “Marcus, be strong, we’re both good. I miss you, too baby, I want to hold up with you, just like on spring break and never leave that room…”

“Alright, enough sweetness. Twenty-four hours.” The line went dead.

Lexa turned to the soldier monitoring the transmission. “Did you get it?”

“Ma’am, it still wasn’t long enough to pinpoint, but we did narrow it.” Lexa pursed her lips.

“Are we in the right area?”

“Yes Ma’am,” added LT Francisco. The buildings are within the area you identified on the aerial photos.”

Marcus jumped in, “Spring break, that was a clue.”

“Second room in from the right.” Lexa smiled at Marcus. “When SSGT Guerra and his men get back, you won’t have much time.”

With a clap on Lexa’s shoulder, Marcus smiled and said, “We’ll get them back. Heck, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t go get my girl!”

 

******************************

 

After the scouting party came back, the Rangers finalized plans. Lexa worked with the Australian government to have a boat prepared as the pirated would be able to see it from where they were. They rigged the boat with multiple tracking devices if they made it that far.

The Rangers set up for a night extraction. Guerra’s party had scoped out the buildings from all sides and had determined there were 10 pirates, including their leader. They disabled some primitive warning systems. Two of his scouting party stayed to watch the encampment while the others returned to the base.

Upon their return, Parker relayed the info to his men, told Guerra he would lead the extraction, Brandon and his men would move to the area to cut the pirates off from the boat, while and his men would act as lookouts and snipers if the need arose. They moved out just before dusk.  
**********************************

 

“Red velvet cake?”, asked Raven.

“No, white with cream cheese filling. Hippos on top.” Anya was adamant.

“Fine.”

Octavia turned to Clarke saying, “How is it they fight over every little thing?”

“It’s not fighting, for them, it’s foreplay.” Clarke laughed.

“Oh Babe, they found us out,” Raven said while moving closer to Anya. Anya shooed her away.

“Rejected”, yelled Octavia, “Nice try Reyes!”

“No worries, she can’t stay away from all this,” Raven said while motioning sown her body.

“Urp, I gonna hurl,” pretended Octavia.

“How about those invitations O, you finished yet?”, asked Clarke.

“Maybe, have a look.” O put one of Clarke’s sketchpads on table.

 

Please Join Us as We Celebrate the Weddings of  
Octavia Blake and Harper McIntyre  
Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods  
Raven Reyes and Anya Woods  
March ?? 2022  
6:00 p.m.  
Woods Estate (address?)  
Miami, Florida  
RSVP

 

“What do you think?”

Raven looked at O saying, “I see your name is first.”

“Two reasons, one, I am alphabetically ahead of you and Clarke, second, I made the invitation.”

“Unacceptable. Anya and I should be first because we got engaged first. Clarke, either way you’re not getting top billing so what do you think?” All eyes landed on Clarke.

“Well, first, good to know Lexa and I were never a consideration, second, does it matter?”

“YES”, both Raven and O shouted.

Clarke turned to Anya. “Anya, what are your thoughts on this matter?” 

“Raven and I were the first to get engaged, we drove up and when we opened your door heard Harper accept O’s proposal. So yeah, I’m with Raven on this one.”

“Sorry O”, I think proposal timing beats alphabetical and creation of the invitation.”

“Fine so it’s you two, me and Harper, then you and Lexa.” All nodded in agreement.

Clarke continued, “Anya, did you talk with your parents about hosting?”

“Yeah, they are excited. As soon as we decide on the basics we want, they’ll get a wedding planner to coordinate it all. We still need Lexa’s and Harper’s input.” 

“Hey O,” started Raven, “Remember at Abby’s house, when Lexa proposed and I said to you, ‘Six brides planning a wedding…’ well, it all came true.” 

********************************

Lexa was nervous. Listening in on the radio rather than being out with the Rangers amped up her anxiety. On the outside though, cool as the proverbial cucumber.

“Can I get you anything Ma’am? I’m making a run to the Mess Hall...I hear they have burritos.”

Lexa smiled at the young private. Sure Milhouse, a burrito would be great. Are you picking up enough for all?”

“Yes, Ma’am, drinks, too. Do you have a preference?”

“Dr. Pepper if they have it, otherwise, surprise me.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The soldier was off to get the food.

Time dragged as the Rangers got in position waiting for darkness. It was an overcast night that worked in their favor. All small units reported in position. The weather was cool and little humidity. Springtime in Australia.

 

“Remember gentlemen, the goal is extraction, no casualties. Knock them out, grab officers, bug out. Mop up crew can arrest. Go on my signal.” 

Parker received ‘rogers’ from his squad leaders.

After a few minutes, “Move out.”

All in the Intel tent put down their burritos and drinks. A soldier turned on the monitors and they watched the video transmission from the field and could hear the Rangers talk.

“Alpha unit, report.” All heard MAJ Parker’s voice.

“Alpha in position, two pirates out,” Guerra reported.

“Bravo report.”

“Bravo in position, three pirates out”

“Charlie report.”

“Charlie in position.”

“Delta report.”

“Delta is position,” reported Brandon.

“Move out Alpha”

“Roger”, Guerra said to Parker, then to his men, “Time to earn our pay.” The squad moved out.

Bravo squad moved in closer while Charlie and Delta held their positions. Bravo moved in towards the house the house to take out anyone from there.

Guerra and his men broke down the door and found Harper and Lynn. “US Army at your service, Come with us.” Lynn and Harper immediately followed.

On their way out, three men came out from the house with weapons. Bravo handled them easily. Alison and one other pirate went out another door and escaped.

“Alpha company reporting, we got ‘em”, reported Guerra. A cheer went up in the tent.

“How many prisoners, Guerra.”

“Sir, eight prisoners, two missing including the leader. Bravo cleared the house and other building rooms. The pair were seen moving toward Delta’s position.

“Delta, they are heading your way. Bring them in.”

“Roger that”, answered Brandon.

“Alpha, you’ll be met with a truck at the X point. ETA 60 minutes.”

“Roger, ETA in 60. Alpha out.”

Back at the base, Lexa turned to her team. “Call transportation, tell them they have 60 minutes to get to the rendezvous point.” 

 

*************************************

 

On the way back to the base, Harper started talking with Marcus. “You’re a pretty good boyfriend coming to get us.”

“I told Lexa you could do worse. As soon as we get back you can call your girl and your parents, tell them you’re safe.”

“Captain”, started Guerra, “I’m so glad MAJ Parker had me on the extraction team. You and CAPT Woods are important to us. You really need to be a Ranger.”

“Thanks, Guerra. I am happy in enviro. You guys are the very best.”

“How did I get to be your boyfriend in all this?”, asked Marcus.

“That’s Lynn. I spoke about working with you and your Rangers. When she knew the pirates were listening to our conversation, she slipped it in. Got you here.”

“Yeah, usually not the way the Army works, but it worked out great.”

The vehicle came to a stop and all jumped out. Lexa and her intel group along with LCOL Ingram met them. All immediately came to attention.

“MAJ Parker, you and your men did an outstanding job. LT Brandon will be here in an hour. He is passing along two packages to the Maritime Command. The MP’s will take your eight.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“At ease, Soldiers. MAJ Comstock, CAPT McIntyre, glad to have you back. Hope you really were treated well.”

Lynn spoke for the pair. “Yes, Sir, no problems.”

“Very good. I know CAPT Woods has questions for you all. Go with her.”

The three officers saluted along with the other Rangers. Lexa walked up to them. With a big smile on her face she said to the group, “Glad to have you all back. MAJ Parker, have you debriefed with SSGT Guerra?”

“I have Captain.”

“Then you, MAJ Comstock and CAPT McIntyre are with me. Please follow me.”

Lynn whispered to Harper, “So official, I like her.”

Whispering back, “She’s my best friend.”

Back in the Intel tent, before they sat down, Lexa, let her guard down. “Harper, I had to lie to Clarke and Octavia about this, which means I lied to my sister and Raven. We are in so much trouble.”

Harper laughed and grabbed her best friend in a hug, quietly saying. “Thank you.” The pair separated. “I knew they’d pull you in or did you volunteer?”

“Maybe volunteered strongly. MAJ Comstock, it is a pleasure to meet you. The enviro group dropped by every hour, someone different checking to see if anything changed. They admire, respect and like you.”

Lynn smiled hearing the news. “When can we call home?” 

“Soon. Regs say I should interview you first. After that, Private Wells will escort you to the Communications tent.” Both women nodded. 

 

*********************************

 

“What about this one?” Octavia kept showing different gowns to her friends.

“No,” they all said in unison.

“Ugh! I’m never going to find the….” O’s phone started ringing.

“I don’t know this number. What the heck. Hello?”

“Hey Octavia, I’m okay.” Octavia dropped her phone. The other three rushed to her with Raven picking up the phone.

“Who the hell is this?”, she demanded.

“Hi Raven, it’s Harper. Will you put O back on?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” As she handed the phone back to Octavia she mouthed Harper’s name to the others.

“O? You there, Babe?”

“Yes, Harper. Are you really okay?

“Yeah, I am no worse for wear. No one was hurt. I miss you so much.” Tears fell from Harper’s eyes.

Tears were falling from Octavia’s, too. “I knew something happened, I was tied up in knots. When are you coming home? I miss you, too. I want you with me.”

“Don’t know, at most, in a couple of months when the work is done.”

Octavia let out a heavy sigh. “Okay. You stay safe. What? Okay I’ll ask. Harper tell me the truth, is Lexa there?”

“Yeeeees. Whyyyyy?” 

“Put her on, please.”

Harper caught Lexa’s eye and waved her over. “O wants to talk with you.”

Lexa picked up the receiver and heard. “Thank you, Lexa.”

Before Lexa could answer, another familiar voice was on the line. “You lied to me. You were already there.” 

“I did. Sorry.”

Clarke smiled. “I love you, see you soon?”

Lexa wore a matching smile, “Yeah, I hope so. I have to go back to Germany first. Here’s Harper.”

Clarke handed the phone back to Octavia. “Harper?”

“Yeah, O?”

“I love you so much. I would like to get married this coming Spring, in Miami, with everyone, all of us at the same time getting married. What do you think?”  
“I think that would be great. Whatever you want as long we’re together. Look I still need to call my parents. We’ll Skype soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, please be safe. Love ya, Dork!”

“Love you, too. Later, Babe.”

Harper disconnected and turned to Lexa. “Heads up, Commander. We’re all getting married this Spring.”

Lexa’s mouth dropped, then curved into a giant smile.

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging with me. Getting close to the end. Hope for another chapter in a week.


	27. Spring Break '16 Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everyone make it to the wedding on time....okay, spoiler alert...they do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me. I had the very end of this story written months ago. Just needed to get our couples there!

Spring Break ’16 Chapter 27

 

Back in Germany, Lexa was looking over her notes. For three weeks, nothing but papers and reports about the status quo. 

‘Maybe I need a change. Maybe I could ask for a lateral move. Maybe I can work more closely with special forces’. Lexa’s thoughts were all over the place.’ The one thing she knew she wanted was to fly back to Clarke. She had one more week before she was to fly back and she had to get her head in the game.

Her personal phone started playing the theme from the show, “Cops”. “Bad boys, bad boys, what ya gonna do,” 

“Officer Blake, to what do I owe the pleasure at 0300 in Polis?”

“Can you sing?”

“I am well, Octavia, thanks for asking. The answer to your question is I can carry a tune.”

“Good. Can Harper?

“Are you telling me Harper has never sung to you, O?

“Yeah she has but it’s usually been after sex so I can’t tell you if it was good or not.”

Lexa looked at her phone. “TMI. Yes, a couple of acapella groups wanted Harper to join them but she said no.”

“Okay, what about dancing?”

“Why do you want to know? You’ve seen me on the dance floor”

“Look Woods, it’s for the wedding. Can you at least learn some steps?” O was getting cranky.

“Sure, I can learn, how’s…”

“Good that’s all I need. See you in a week. Gotta go, later.” The line was dead.

Lexa put her phone away thinking, ‘Singing and dancing. I just want to get married. Maybe Clarke will elope? Ha, MY parents would kill me!’   
***********************************

 

March 12th was on Clarke’s mind. Her wedding day. She’ll have a two-week break, get married on the 12th, have a five or six-day honeymoon, followed by getting back to school and starting her Core Clerkship in surgery. She’ll have three more but thought starting with surgery will tell her if this is where she wants to go once she completes school. First, she must complete her last week before break. Since she needed a brain break, Clarke decided to call Raven.

“Yo, Griff, how ya doing? Studying hard?” Raven could be counted on to bring up her spirits.

“Hey Raven, taking a break. How are you and Anya?”

“Super-duper! Anya surprised me today with our little wedding cake hippos! Clarke, they are so fricking cute! Two little hippo brides. I told Anya we could have had a tux on one but she said if I want to not go forward with wearing the most beautiful gown I have ever seen and instead wear a tux, then the hippo can wear a tux. I told her she should wear the tux. That didn’t fly. So, Clarke, why you calling?”

“I can’t call my best friend up? Fine, I just cannot wait to fly down with O and see you guys, see my future mother and father-in-law and get this over with.”

“How romantic, ‘get this over with’. Griffin, you and Lexa are the most romantic albeit slow to the party couple. You getting cold feet?”

“No, I want to marry Lexa, you know that. I just want to relax and get married. I am so ready to fly out of here but med school is insisting I not leave early.”

“Anya and I are working through Wednesday. Oh yeah, Thursday is the wedding rehearsal and dinner. All our Moms are flying out Wednesday and of course, staying here with the Woods’. Anya and I will stay there starting Wednesday, too. Have you heard when Lexa and Harper are getting here?”

“Last time I talked with Lexa, she said she is flying out Sunday, O said Harper is flying in Saturday.”

“Where is Harper?”

“She flies out of Australia tonight, tomorrow, ugh, tonight our time so she could be here late tomorrow or Saturday.” Clarke heard a knock on her door. “Hold on Raven, someone’s at my door.

Clarke moved to the door and when she opened it, in front of her was a dozen red roses… and Lexa.

“Ray, gotta go, Lexa just came over with a dozen roses.”

“You better welcome her properly. Later Griff.” 

Clarke put her phone down, took the roses from her fiancée and opened her arms saying, “Come here Lexa so I can feel you next to me.”

Lexa immediately moved into Clarke’s arms. “Damn, I’ve missed you.” The soldier melted into Clarke.

“Me, too.” The pair stayed in one another’s arms for long moments. Lexa pulled slightly away from Clarke.

“I love you and I cannot wait to marry you.” She then moved in a placed a light kiss on Clarke’s lips. A humming sound emanated from Clarke.

“I love you, too. Shall we celebrate your homecoming or would you rather have dinner?”

“Lead the way to the celebration.” Clarke then lead Lexa to the bedroom where they proceeded to miss dinner.  
************************************

 

That next morning, while Lexa tried to make pancakes and Clarke danced to the radio, there was a knock on the door.

“Expecting company, Clarke?” Lexa raised an eyebrow at her fiancée.

“O is not supposed to be here until tonight? In fact, she should just be getting off her shift now.”

Clarke opened the door and there stood Harper. “HARPER! Come in here!”

“You never did miss a breakfast, Harper. Come on in,” encouraged Lexa. 

Clarke hugged Harper and then Lexa did, too. “Put your stuff anywhere, Harper. Lexa and I are having pancakes and you can tell us why you’re here instead of going to Miami.”

After putting butter and blueberry syrup on her pancakes, Harper started her story. “I just made an earlier flight out of Australia and flew to Hawaii. Since I just had a carry on, I started checking flights to D.C. when a standby seat on a military flight opened up going to an Air Force base in California.” She shoveled food into her mouth while Lexa and Clarke watched. 

“So, we deplane and there are no planes going to D.C. I hitch a ride to San Francisco and then get on a plane straight to D.C. I found it on one of those cheap flight internet sites. Nothing to Miami. The flight was a non-stop red eye, hitched another ride with a one star general and they dropped me off here.”

“Did you know the general?”, asked Clarke.

“No, he knew Lexa.” Lexa smiled.

“Oh yeah, who was that?

“Brigadier General Trapp. Said he appreciated everything you did. He told me you were in a tent that had a mortar found. Called you smart, brave, and any time you want to work with him to email him and he’d make it happen.”

Lexa got a little choked up. Clarke remembered the story she had been told and knew Lexa was remembering losing the young reservist. She took Lexa’s hand, squeezing it. Lexa looked at Clarke silently thanking her.

“Trapp. Yeah, he is one of the good ones. Might be interesting. Wonder if he is due for another tour at the Pentagon?”

While all three were chatting into the late hours, the doorbell rang again.

“Expecting company?”, asked Lexa.

“No. O isn’t due until tonight,” answered Clarke.

“I’ll answer it,” yelled Harper as she bounded toward the door. She threw open the door and in barged Octavia.

“Griffin, help with this crap, I swear I am so lucky. I pulled an extra shift and got here earlier and, Lexa! You’re here! And standing next to Clarke. Who opened…”

“Hi O, happy to see me?”, asked Harper.

An ear-splitting scream that must have awakened the neighbors came from O.

“Harper!” O dropped her bags and pulled her fiancée in close. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming in early?”

“Long story but here I am.”

Lexa jumped in to the conversation. “You have a flight to Miami?” 

I do. “Managed to get on a flight don’t know if it is with you guys but I’ll be in there.”

Clarke nudged Lexa, “Let’s go out. Guys, don’t scare the neighbors when you go to bed.”

“You got it, Clarke,” answered Harper. As soon as my head hits the pillow I’ll be out. Sorry O.” That got a laugh from all.

“Alright, see you later,” added Lexa.

With that, the apartment grew quiet, until Harper and Octavia woke up.  
*********************************

 

 

Raven and Anya met Clarke and Octavia at the baggage carousel. Hugs were exchanged, and baggage retrieved.

“Let’s go, we need to get back home,” stated Anya.

“Not yet, Lexa and Harper are on a flight landing in an hour.”

“Whoa,” Raven was surprised. “Thought they were coming on military flights later.”

“They both caught earlier flights and made it in sooner. They wound up on the same flight out of Baltimore to here.”

The four women walked to the car, put the luggage away then found a café/bar to sit and wait.

“Why didn’t Lexa call me…little shit.” Anya was a little pissed about not being in the loop.

“Oh, you know,” started Raven, military flights, trying to find connections, welcome home sex, sorry Anya, no time to call a big sister.”

Anya gave Raven a look akin to a shark ready to bite. Raven laughed.

“A text takes no time at all.” Anya wasn’t letting go.

“Anya, if it helps any, the sex was really good!” Clarke could barely get through the sentence without laughing. Raven and Octavia were howling not expecting Clarke Griffin to say that out loud in public.

“Fine, I could see how that could be a viable reason.” Anya smiled, letting go of her mood. “I’ll still give her shit for not calling.”

Octavia looked at her phone when her text alert went off. “Harper said they landed early and to meet at carousel 10.”

The women left the café and walked toward carousel 10. When they arrived, no one was there so they waited. Passengers from the flight began arriving at the carousel awaiting their luggage. Harper and Lexa were walking up to their friends when the luggage started on the moving carousel. Lexa hugged Clarke, moved to her sister when Anya punched her upper arm.

“That’s for not calling or texting. Now grab your stuff and let’s get out of here. Good thing we drove Dad’s giant SUV.” Anya turned to leave.

Lexa stood there, not knowing what happened, then looked at Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. “Did you know this was going to happen?”

“Hey, we calmed her down, you should be thanking us,” a smiling Raven told her friend.

“I’m not getting involved in a sister fight,” added Clarke.

“Not my business,” said Octavia.

“All I’m saying is some heads up would have been nice,” Lexa pouted.

Clarke patted Lexa’s cheek. “That was Anya’s point.”

Lexa dropped her head in understanding.

“Let’s go, Anya has the keys and might leave us to hitchhike home,” said Raven laughing at Lexa’s boo-boo face.

All proceeded to catch up with Anya. Lexa slung an arm around her sister’s shoulder saying, “Sorry, I love you, Sis.”

Anya put her arm around Lexa’s waist. “I know. Love you, too. Sorry I put a massive bruise on your arm.”

Both women started laughing. The six women piled into SUV and managed to get to the Wood’s estate in one piece.  
**********************************

 

 

At the Wood’s estate, the parents were seated in a large, comfortable “family room”. 

“Well,” started Abby, “I am looking forward to seeing my girls, but what an amazing thing to have all of daughters married at the same time. I am so thankful we are having it here.”

“Are you kidding,” Alex was chuckling, “I get to see Anya and Raven so much it has been a blessing. I wish I could see Lexa and Clarke more.”

Aurora jumped into the conversation saying, “Octavia keeps saying they have something special planned for the reception but it’s a surprise.”

“I know Raven won’t be shooting anything off so we’re safe,” Alex laughed, and all the other parents joined in.”

“When are Harper’s parents coming in?”, asked Abby.

“Tonight, they finally agreed to being picked up at the airport and driven here. 

“They really are nice people, quiet, very humble. They never want to take advantage of one’s kindness.” Aurora grew quiet then added, “I think they weren’t thrilled with Octavia at first. She can be rather forthright with her opinions.”

“She sure can,” added Abby. “I suppose she can be off putting, but she is fiercely loyal, too. I loved having two extra daughters to share.”

The parents were still chatting when doors opened and the decibel level quadrupled.

“All I’m saying is I promised not to set off anything that goes boom.”

Alex grinned hearing Raven’s words. “We had a chat.”

The other parents nodded knowing Raven all too well.

Clarke came in and immediately hugged Abby. “Hey Mom, missed me?”

“Always, Clarke. Lexa, let go of your parents and come hug me.” Abby gave her soon-to-be daughter-in-law a hug and a kiss.

“You look beautiful, as usual, Abby,” a grinning Lexa added. Abby swatted the girl in response.

Anya came into the room and suggested lunch. “Mom, are we doing buffet style?”

“Of course, a nice light lunch would be nice. Harper, your parents are coming in this evening. Are you excited to see them?”

“Yes, Ma’am, it has been quite some time since I could see them for more than a day.”

“Well, I know you’ll want to spend some time with them and of course have them get to know Octavia better.”

Harper looked across the room at her fiancé. “It will be nice for them to get to know her better.”

Alaina looked at Harper knowing there was more to it. “Harper, they will love Octavia as much as all of us do." 

“They like her enough, they just don’t love her. I mean, look how you and Alex are with Clarke and Raven. I want that with my parents and Octavia.”

“Of course, you do. Are they demonstrative with you?”

Harper thought for a moment, “They are quiet but they both hug me when they see me, we do things, but I guess they are a little quiet.”

“And Octavia is not a quiet woman.” Both women laughed at the statement.

The women then walked together to get lunch and be with their friends.  
********************************

 

 

Later that evening, Alex’s cell phone rang. “Another 10 minutes or so and your parents will be here, Harper."

“Thank you, Alex,” answered Harper. Octavia started looking nervous. “It will be fine O, they really do like you.”

“I guess I’m just used to people liking me faster. Is that a thing?”

Harper smiled. “Hey, I liked you right off. You didn’t like me at first.”

“Yeah, O,” started Raven. “It was a few hours and a beer before you started sucking face with Harper!”

Octavia stuck he tongue out and all laughed. Ten minutes later, Harper’s parents entered.

“Mom, Dad!” Harper walked over to her parents and gave each a hug. Octavia walked up behind her.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre, how was your flight?”

“Good, a little bumpy but good,” answered Bud McIntyre. This exchange was followed by silence.

“Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre, welcome. I’m Alaina Woods and this is my husband, Alex.”

“Thank you for allowing us to stay in your beautiful home. I’m Jeannie and he’s Bud.”

“We have food set up buffet style, plenty of choices. Charles has already taken your luggage to the room you’ll be staying in. If you like to freshen up, you have your bathroom.”

“Thank you.” The pair left to their room.

“Lexa, would you and Clarke start making coffee? Anya, Raven, will you two get the ice cream sundae station set up?

Raven turned to Anya saying, “Why didn’t you tell me there was an ice cream sundae station? I’d have married you sooner!”

Alex invited the others to join him in a drink.  
###############################

 

 

After all were done with dinner and desert, Jeannie walked over to Harper and Octavia.

“Mom, did you enjoy dinner?” asked Harper.

“I did. I think your father like dessert the most,” Jeannie smiled.

The three went quiet for a moment.

“Octavia, can I tear you away from Harper for a bit. There is something I would like to talk with you about.” 

“Of course.” Octavia looked at Harper with questioning eyes and said, “Be back.”

Octavia followed her future mother-in-law to the room she and Bud were staying. Jeannie motioned for Octavia to sit in a chair opposite her. She then retrieved a box from a dresser.

“Octavia. I know we haven’t had many opportunities to get together and really get to know one another. I want you to know that Harper has always spoken so highly of you. She loves you very much…”

“And I love her, too, Mrs. McIntyre.”

“Jeannie. Please call us Jeannie and Bud. Your Mother called us a few weeks ago. We had a wonderful talk. I feel as if I know your entire family.”

“Mom loves to talk about us to anyone who’ll listen,” O laughed.

“You have probably noticed that Bud and I are not big talkers. That doesn’t mean that we don’t like you. When Harper speaks of you, her voice changes. It is filled with so much love for you. Aurora tells me she hears the same when you speak about Harper.”

“I love her, Mrs., I mean, Jeannie, so very much.”

“I know you do. When Harper first described you, she spoke of your blue eyes. She said they were the same color as my necklace. You see,” Jeannie then opened the jewelry box in her lap, “My birthday is in December and I love blue zircons.”

Octavia looked at the necklace and saw the jewels were darker blue zircons that really did match her eyes.

“I don’t know how many items in the old saying, ‘something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue’, you may have, but I hope you will consider wearing this necklace. I have had it over 30- years so it is old, the stones are blue. As for the borrowed, well, I want you to have it and maybe someday pass it on to a daughter.”

Octavia was in shock. “It is beautiful. I would be honored to wear it.”

Just then, Bud entered the room. “I see you have the necklace. Jeannie’s mother gave it to her for our wedding. Harper doesn’t know that her Mother wants you to have it and maybe wear it at the wedding.”

“It will be our secret.” Octavia stood up and went to Jeannie who also stood. “Thank you.” Octavia then hugged the older woman. “Why don’t you keep it until the wedding, so Harper can be surprised.”

Jeannie agreed and the three went downstairs to join the group.

Raven and Harper intercepted Octavia. “Where’ve you been, Blake?”

“Getting to know my future mother and father-in-law.” She then kissed Harper.

Harper asked, Everything okay?”

“Better than okay, so much better.”  
************************************

 

 

The days flew by preparing for the wedding. Finally, the day had come. Lexa and Harper were getting ready in one room while Raven, Clarke and Octavia dressed in another.

The two soldiers had already put on their dress uniforms and could no longer sit, or they would ruin the creases of their pants.

“Okay, so you have Clarke’s ring?” asked Lexa.

“Yes, and you have Octavia’s, right?” asked Harper.

“Yes. Why are we so nervous? Is it because we are conditioned to be? You know, ‘forever’ and all?”

“Maybe we’re afraid they’ll wise up and runaway. At least Anya and Raven will go through with it!”

“My sister would hunt Raven down. Raven would blow something up.” Both women started laughing.

“This is it, Commander. A few years ago, we went to South Beach for spring break. Plans went awry when we found love on the beach. We lucked out.”

“That we did Harper. Well, let’s go start forever with the women we love.”

The pair headed out to the garden to be with their family, friends and their brides.  
**************************************

 

 

“How does my hair look?” asked Raven.

“Perfect, Raven, for the 10th time, perfect,” answered Clarke.

“One of you needs to help me put this necklace on,” stated O.

“Where did you get this?”, asked Raven.

“Jeannie. Harper was describing me to her parents and said my eyes matched this necklace.”

“O, they really do. It is beautiful,” added Clarke.

Raven put the necklace on Octavia. “So, you’re getting along with your in-laws now, eh?”

“Yeah, we have been talking so much more. I really like them.”

“Ladies, it’s time,” announced the wedding coordinator.

“Here we go,” said Clarke. “Let’s go get this wedding started!”   
*******************************************

 

 

Anya walked down the aisle on her Father’s arm. Raven walked with her Mother. Octavia walked with her Mother. Harper walked with her Father. Lexa walked in with her Mother followed by Clarke who was with her Mother. The escorts went to their seats and the three pairs were standing in front taking the vows of matrimony. They promised to love, honor and cherish one another as long as they live. Rings were exchanged, with a little surprise.

Moonie had come to the wedding to be the ring bearer with Harper's ring. He wore a sailor’s ‘crackerjack’ blouse and delivered Harper’s ring. There were no explosions or fireworks.  
The photographer took more set pictures of each couple and of family. After about thirty minutes, the wedding parties moved to the reception area for food and drink. Now that it was early evening the lights were on and the party really started. Food was eaten, toasts were made.

It was now time for the couples to share their first dance as married couples. The DJ had the lights changed for these spotlight dancers. Lexa, Harper and Anya lined up across from Clarke, Octavia and Raven. When the beat dropped, the parents and guests looked at one other wondering why it wasn’t a slow dance. Some of the guests recognized the notes but were also surprised by the selection. Sharkey started laughing. Finally, a lone spot light shone on Clarke who started singing,

Clarke: "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." 

A spotlight then lit up Lexa who sang “I said, "You're holding back, she said,”

Clarke: "Shut up and dance with me!" The pair moved toward one another.

Lexa: “This woman is my destiny, she said”

Clarke: "Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me”

The pair came together and Lexa spun Clarke around. A single spot light on both women. Another spotlight came and shone on Raven who sang:

“We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.” A spotlight then lit up Anya who started singing,

“She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,”

Lexa and Clarke, Anya and Raven all sang and danced,  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
Anya and Raven joined Lexa and Clarke off to the side while a spotlight went on Octavia who sang,

“A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together.” Harper was then in the spotlight and sang,

“She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,”  
Octavia: “Oh, don't you dare look back.  
“Just keep your eyes on me.”  
Harper: “I said, "You're holding back, she said"  
Octavia: “Shut up and dance with me!"  
Harper: “This woman is my destiny, she said.”  
Octavia: "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me."  
Harper: “Oh, come on girl!” The three couples came together while all sang:

“Deep in her eyes,  
“I think I see the future.  
“I realize this is my last chance.  
“She took my arm,  
“I don't know how it happened.  
“We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
“Just keep your eyes on me.  
“I said, "You're holding back,  
“She said, "Shut up and dance with me!  
“This woman is my destiny  
“She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
“Shut up and dance!" The couples waved the guests onto the floor and all started singing and dancing.

"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me.  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for being with me. Those of you who wrote, I appreciated every word! To those who left kudos, they kept me going!


End file.
